Metal Gear: Shadow Snake
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Kim PossibleMetal Gear Solid crossover. Three years after the death of his parents and his falling out with Kim, Ron, as the Foxhound agent Shadow Snake, is about to return and face more than one ghost from his past. KR pairing. COMPLETE!
1. prologue

Metal Gear: Shadow Snake

Prologue:

A figure in a long, dark trench coat stood on the torch of the Statue of Liberty looking down as the rain fell from the sky. A small smile crossed his lips and he whipped some of his wet, shaggy blonde hair from his face as a large tanker began to travel below him across the water.

"Stealth Camo activate," He whispered as he threw off his trench coat to reveal only the outline of a man's body from the rain striking him.

_Classic Cowboy presents … _

He then dove from the torch and fired a grappling hook gun at the side of the massive statue before swinging around and landing gracefully behind a crate on the deck of the tanker.

"Stealth Camo deactivate," he spoke silently, and reached down to rub his pants, then smiled broadly, "finally got it …"

_Kim Possible _

He stood up and adjusted his skin-tight Sneak Suit before leaning against the crate to listen for any guards. He then pressed into his ear and spoke almost inaudibly, "Otacon, this is Shadow Snake reporting. I'm onboard, preparing to search for the explosives."

"Roger that, Shadow," the voice on the other end replied, "I'm not picking up any unusual radio activity; it looks like they haven't spotted you. Good hunting."

_Metal Gear Solid _

The seventeen year old soldier ran a gloved hand over his five o'clock shadow, and then stealthily made his way to the inside of the tanker. It was the anniversary of Nine Eleven, and after the events of that fateful and terrible day, the United States Government reinstated the legendary anti-terrorist organization: Foxhound. Foxhound had received reports of terrorists sneaking a great number of explosives on this very tanker into New York Harbor.

Shadow snuck behind a guard and quickly and efficiently snapped his neck, then dragged him to a locker, "Sorry about that, nothing personal," he said, shoving the body into the locker.

He then eased into the cargo bay of the ship, and his light brown eyes widened in shock, "Damn it … they've brought a nuke!"

_Metal Gear: Shadow Snake _

"Remember your training," Otacon said over Shadow's CODEC.

Shadow nodded, pulled a chaff grenade off his belt, and tossed it across the floor. It exploded in a shower of sparks causing the security cameras to spark and move wildly.

Shadow moved quickly across the floor of the cargo bay and approached the large nuclear bomb in the corner of the bay. 'Remember, think like KP,' Shadow thought to himself as he removed the panel of the bomb, 'she'd never freak in a situation like this, at least I don't think she would … a lot can change in three years, just look at me … can't think about this now, it's time to work.' He then started on removing the remote detonator and deactivating anything on the bomb that could set it off.

"Bomb Disabled," Shadow said through his CODEC, but as he did, the ship rocked violently, "What's going on?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

"Coast Guard," Otacon replied, "They fired torpedoes at the tanker when it wouldn't reply to hails and fired on a boarding party. The Tanker's going down!"

"Damn it," Shadow cursed as an alarm sounded on the large boat, "Sounds like they're on to me too now,"

"Get to the deck, Shadow," Otacon instructed, "Snake's on the way in a chopper, so hang on."

Shadow nodded and ran toward the doorway, but came to a screeching halt as three guards dashed in with automatic assault rifles. Shadow quickly drew his twin SOCOM pistols and fired on the three. He hit two between the eyes with deadly accuracy, and then rolled backwards to fire on the final guard, hitting him several times in the chest.

Holding the pistols ramrod straight in front of him, Shadow eased around the corner of the doorway, stepped over the dead bodies, and carefully and quickly made his way out of the bowels of the ship.

After having to 'take care of' a few more guards, Shadow finally made it to the deck of the ship, and took refuge behind a crate, returning fire at the few guards who had yet to abandon the sinking tanker. He then looked up to hear the sound of a chopper's blades spinning, and saw a rope ladder and a man in his mid forties with long, dark hair, a bandana and a similar Sneak Suit as Shadow reaching down for him, Shadow replaced one of the SOCOMS, took the man's hand, and smirked up at him, "Thanks, Snake," Shadow smiled up at his friend and teacher.

The two climbed in the chopper as it circled the tanker before flying off, leaving the remaining terrorists to the Coast Guard. Shadow leaned back in his seat. "You did good, Kid," Snake complimented as a naked mole rat with a gray bandana climbed from a pocket in Snake's suit. The little critter was holding a pendant in his mouth, and leapt to Shadow's shoulder.

"Thanks for holding on to this for me, Rufus," Shadow said, stroking his pet's head and taking the pendant. He pressed a button on the side of the pendant and it popped open to reveal two photos. One of Shadow's late parents, and the other of a skinny, freckle-faced, fourteen-year-old boy with short, blond hair, a broad, innocent smile, and a pair of slender arms around his waist belonging to an equally happy looking, red-headed, green-eyed girl standing behind him with her chin on his shoulder.

"You ok, Shadow?" asked a blond-headed man from the copilot seat, noticing the longing look on the youngest agent's face.

"Yeah, I'm great, Raiden," Shadow said, closing the pendent, "Just thinking about old times."

To Be Continued …


	2. Chapter 1: Going Home

Chapter 1: Going Home

---

I hear the wind call my name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
To you I'll always return  
I know the road is long but where you are is home  
Wherever you stay - I'll find a way  
I'll run like a river - I'll follow the sun  
I'll fly like an eagle - to where I belong

I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you – Yes, I'm on my way home

Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness

Darlin', your light gets me through

You run like the river - you shine like the sun  
You fly like an eagle  
You are the one

I've seen every sunset  
And with all that I've learned  
Oh it's to you …

I will always, always return.

-'I Will Always Return' Bryan Adams

---

Somewhere in Middleton, Colorado

"So you're saying if I help you, I'll get what I want?" Dr. Drakken, the blue skinned mad scientist, questioned as he and his assistant, Shego, stood before a man in a trench coat with his face obscured by the shadows.

"Of course, my good Doctor," he said, drawing a Civil War style revolver and twirling it on his finger before replacing it on his gun belt, then stepping out of the shadows to show his face. He was an older man, in his early fifties, with long gray hair and a handlebar mustache. "Help us gather the strongest young people, and we'll aid you in gaining Kim Possible's head on a platter." He then looked at his watch, and sighed, "Now if you excuse me, Doctor, I've a dinner appointment with the Boss. Good day."

The pair watched him walk off, once again twirling his gun, but once he was safely away, Shego spoke up, pushing some of her long, raven hair from her face, "I don't trust him."

"Nor do I, dear Shego, but the Sons of Liberty are not the kind to disrespect," he said, turning back, touching the scar on his face, "I've enough scars as is."

"Yes, sir," Shego nodded.

"Come, Shego, we must prepare."

---

Elsewhere in Middleton…

"Why are you leaving so early?" Josh Mankey asked, sitting up in bed, "It's five thirty in the morning."

"My parents will get worried," Kim Possible replied to her boyfriend, pulling up her cargo pants, then reaching for her bra and green tank top, "Can't risk them calling Wade and finding out I wasn't on a mission."

"You'll be eighteen tomorrow, then you can move in if you want to," Josh smiled, but Kim cut him off with a quick shake of the head.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Kim sighed, "I've got too many responsibilities right now, maybe once I get Drakken in a prison where he won't get back out."

"I'm worried about you, and I'm sure your parents do too," Josh stated seriously, "You really shouldn't be doing this solo. You need to find a new sidekick or partner, maybe I can …"

"I have a partner," Kim stated forcefully.

"Kimmie," Josh sighed, "He's been gone for three years. He's not coming back."

"He promised he would come back someday, and I'm holding him to that," Kim snapped, blinking back a few tears, "I don't care if no one else believes he's coming back; I do. This is his home; he just needs time to get over his parents' deaths."

"Kim …"

"No, I'm going home now," She stated stomping toward the door, "I'll call you later, Josh."

Kim walked out of Josh's apartment into the street and approached her sports car, "Who are you kidding, Possible? He's never coming back; if he was, he'd be here by now …" she sighed to herself before unlocking her car, and then looking up toward the sky, "Ron, where are you?"

---

Washington DC

A motorcycle roared down an old road in the outskirts of the Capitol. It finally came to a stop outside an old farm house where a few vehicles where parked. The driver was wearing a leather jacket with the sleeves cut off, a gray tank top, black jeans with holes in the knees, a pair of sunglasses, his shoulder length dirty blonde hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, and a stubby, day-old beard over the multiple freckles on his face.

He walked into the barn, and opened the 'fuse box'. Instead of electrical fuses, there was a large, hand shaped plate and a retinal scanner. He placed his hand on the mat, and a mechanical voice spoke, "State name and codename for voice recognition."

He removed his sunglasses for the retinal scanner, "Name: Ronald Stoppable. Codename: Shadow Snake."

"Palm scan … complete. Retinal scan … complete. Vocal scan … complete. Identity confirmed, welcome home, Agent Shadow Snake." Then the large over turned wagon in the center of the barn slid forward, revealing a staircase.

"Home sweet home," Ron sighed, replacing his sunglasses and stepping down the stairs to the elevator.

As the elevator slid down the tunnel, Ron's mind went back to events almost three years ago exactly. Life seemed so much simpler back then. He was more than content as Kim Possible's faithful sidekick and best friend. If he only knew how quickly his life would be torn apart, he wondered if he would be as naïve and passive as he was back then.

-Flashback-

Fourteen-year-old Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable dashed across the slightly damp rooftops after Drakken and Shego after foiling their latest take-over-the-world-ploy. "I've got 'um Kim!" Ron said, pulling a grappling gun and aiming it at Drakken's and Shego's legs.

Shego glanced back and fired a green energy blast from her glove, hitting the ground at Ron's feet and throwing him down. The Grapple-gun fired, only at Kim.

Kim's legs became tangled in the cord, and, with a line of obscenities, went tumbling to the ground, helpless to only watch as Drakken and Shego get away.

"RON!" Kim hissed, glaring at her sidekick/childhood best friend, "you … you … you …" she growled, not even able to look at Ron, who at the time was looking more than highly downcast. Kim's Kimmunicator went off drawing her attention away from her anger, "This better be good, Wade."

"Temper, temper, Kim," Wade gulped, "Someone's taken some hostages at the mall, and he's threatening to kill unless someone called Snake shows himself."

"On the way," Kim said, as she stood up and started to walk away, but when Ron started to follow, she stopped dead in her tracks, and looked away from him, "Maybe … you should take the night off, Ron," She said coldly, "I can handle this one by myself just fine."

"Oh … ok," Ron nodded, his voice sounding slightly shaken, "I guess … I'll just go on home. Talk to you tomorrow, KP… I guess …"

Kim nodded and ran off, leaving Ron alone. Ron stood there broken hearted, but then a strange sense of foreboding washed over him. Something was wrong, but he couldn't … it hit him, "Mom and Dad are at the mall …"

---

"SNAKE!" a man called over the loudspeaker at the mall, where a great crowd of hostages stood, "I know you're in town, so come and do your little, lone hero thing and die like a good, little reptile!" the gray headed man pulled a revolver and began to twirl it on his finger, "Come out now, or I start killing people, six shooter, six people, every six minutes!"

"I strongly suggest putting the gun down, old man," Kim said as she crashed through the skylight.

"If you're Solid Snake, you've gotten younger, cuter, and had a sex change," the old man laughed, glaring at the redhead.

"I don't know any Solid Snake," Kim replied, "I'm-"

"I know, I know," the man said dully, "Kim Possible, girl wonder, oh-so-great girl-hero, I am just so impressed!"

Kim then pulled a boomerang from her belt, but, after a loud bang, she cried out as a sharp pain shot through her hand, making her drop the boomerang. She looked down at the large, deep graze on her hand. She'd been shot. This wasn't like her usual brand of villains, and it finally hit her like a ton of bricks: she was in deep trouble.

"Oh damn, you made me waste a bullet, my dear," the man said, "Now I can only kill five this go around. Oh well."

"Who … are you?" Kim asked, cradling her injured hand.

"Oh, where are my manners," the man smiled, stroking his mustache, "The name's Ocelot, Revolver Ocelot."

The maniac's watch suddenly beeped, "Oh my, six minutes is up, time to make good on my promise as best as possible."

He then turned to the hostages and fired at the heads of four random people, and smiled as they all tumbled to the ground lifeless. Then he turned to the carrot-topped heroine, "and you make … five."

Kim's green eyes widened as he pulled back the hammer on the gun, and squeezed the trigger. She let out a loud scream as the gun went off, but at the same time felt something hard and fast hit her, pushing her to the ground.

Kim looked up to see Ron over her, "You all right?" he asked, looking down on her with concern. All she could do was force a nod.

"You … boy … you made me … miss …" Ocelot growled, his eyes widened insanely, "I … never miss …"

Ocelot began reloading his gun, but suddenly found himself rising into thin air, then flying onto the floor.

"Stealth Camo Deactivate." A deep voice spoke, and then where Ocelot was standing stood a man with long, shaggy black hair, held back by a gray bandana, and a skintight Kevlar bodysuit covered in weapons. "You wanted me, Ocelot; you've got me."

"About time, Solid Snake," Ocelot laughed, "But if you had been faster you would of saved these four innocent people. I know how much you value pathetically weak hostages."

Snake turned to see the four hostages lying open eyed in a puddle of blood, but when he recognized two of them his eyes widened, "You sick fuck," Snake snarled, pulling a SOCOM and firing at the retreating Ocelot.

"Mission Complete. Give the good Colonel my condolences," Ocelot laughed as he disappeared.

"Colonel, I have bad news; two of the four casualties, its your sister and brother-in-law." Snake spoke as he pressed into his ear.

Ron turned to see what the stranger who ran off the maniac was looking at, and his heart suddenly froze over, "No …"

He could see his parents; their eyes open but lifeless, and a small stream of blood running down from the holes in their heads to the large puddle that was gathering around them. Ron felt like he'd be sick, but suddenly felt two arms pull him away from the sight, and into a shoulder. It wasn't till he smelled Kim's strawberry shampoo that he knew who it was.

"Don't look, Ron; just don't look," she whispered as she held her trembling best friend.

"I'm sorry, kid," the man known as Solid Snake said, walking over to them, "I will get that sick son of a bitch for this, I promise."

Ron could say nothing, but nodded into Kim's hair as she rocked him back and forth, her own tears streaking her face.

---

An hour later, Ron and Kim sat at the police station in each other's arms. Ron could hardly feel anything, and felt emotionally dead, and the dusty, barely lit police station didn't help matters. He couldn't get the smell of his parents' and those innocent people's blood from his nostrils, or the sight of his parents laying in a puddle of their own blood and the whole thought of never seeing his mother and father again made him feel even more numb inside.

He could barely feel Kim holding him and stroking his back. At least he still had Kim, probably the only thing besides the idea of getting this 'Revolver Ocelot' back for killing his parents that kept him from taking his own life right then. But then again, Kim had started dating Josh 'Monkey Boy' Mankey this week, so he'd probably lose her too within a matter of weeks.

"Oh Ron," a feminine voice called and Ron looked up to see his redheaded cousin who he only saw on special occasions running toward him, "I am so sorry," She said, pulling her cousin and his best friend into a bone crushing hug.

"Meryl," was all Ron could force out as she squeezed them both.

"Give them some air, sweetheart," a man in a coat and glasses, Meryl's husband, Hal Emmerich, said as he walked up.

"Hi, Hal, Meryl," Ron said dully, still looking deeply depressed.

"You all right?" an older man in a military uniform said, walking up and sitting down beside the two young teens.

"Uncle Roy?" Ron asked looking up at his Uncle, Colonel Roy Campbell, "You're here too?"

"Yeah, I've come to pick you up. I don't really want to do this, especially in this situation, but …" the Colonel started uncomfortably, "But seeing as we're all that's really left of our family, you're going to come and live with us in Washington."

"Washington State?" Kim squeaked, a look of pure horror crossing her tear-stained features.

"Sorry, Ms. Possible," the Colonel sighed, "DC."

"But … but that's on the oth-other side of the country!" Kim almost shouted, grabbing Ron's hand and squeezing it to the brink of pain.

Ron just stared in shock, as Kim shook her head violently, "But he's my sidekick, my partner, my BEST FRIEND! I need him here! I haven't gone more then twenty four hours without him before! You can't do this! It's not fair!"

"My parents being taken from me wasn't fair either, KP," Ron said with little emotion.

"But Ron …"

"You seemed to think this afternoon that you'd be doing better without me, and I already knew you would for a while now," Ron said with his voice still devoid of emotion, even though every word was tearing Kim's heart more and more, "Guess we can test that theory now …"

"NO!" Kim screamed, grabbing his collar and tugging him to his feet, "I was angry and didn't mean it. I'm sorry I even said it in the first place. I don't want you to go. I won't let you go!" she yelled, pulling him into a hug and burying her face in his shoulder, "I won't let you leave me, you hear me, Ron Stoppable, I won't let you!"

"Sorry," Ron said, weakly giving her a gentle hug back, "I have to go with them, and we both know it," He said, uncharacteristically serious, "I promise I will come back to you," Ron said, pulling back and stretching out a hand to her, "I'm still your sidekick right?"

She slapped his hand away and pulled him into her arms, and pressed her lips firmly on his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder, "no, not sidekick, partner, you've never been just a sidekick…"

"Goo-" Ron started to say, but Kim pressed her finger to his lips.

"No, don't say that, never say that," She stated firmly, her green eyes filling with tears.

Ron nodded, "Ok, KP, how about 'see you later'?"

Kim nodded solemnly, "See you later, Ron," she said, hugging him one more time before he walked out of the police station with his uncle, cousin, and her husband to the Hummer the Colonel had waiting for them.

Ron shielded his eyes from the beautiful, clear, pink sunset. Normally, he loved witnessing the sunsets and sunrises with his parents, and Kim when she was present, but now its just another painful daily reminder of what he can never have back.

"Goodbyes suck," the driver said, lighting a cigarette.

"W-What about my stuff?" Ron asked, then his jaw dropped when he got a good look at the driver, "You're the guy who …" he started, realizing this was the same man who saved him and Kim earlier today, minus the battle suit.

"Screwed up your life? Was too late to save ya folks?" the Driver said, looking up with solemn yet sad eyes, "Don't blame you for hating me, Kid. By the way, we've already got all your stuff packed up and in the back here, except this little guy." He said as Rufus the Naked Mole Rat scaled his arm to rest on the driver's shoulder.

"I don't blame you," Ron said, "You probably saved me and Kim both, and it appears you have Rufus' vote …" Ron said, smiling for the first time since the Mall incident at seeing his pet giving a high sign.

"Friendly, little critter," The driver smile, "It's about time some part of the Colonel's family isn't a royal pain in the ass," he said, cocking an eyebrow at Meryl.

"Why you little …" Meryl hissed, but Hal grabbed her arm, holding her back.

Ron blinked at the display then realization hit, Ocelot called this man 'Solid Snake', and Meryl was ready to marry a 'Snake' a few years earlier, Ron looked back at the Driver, "So you're THE Snake, huh?"

"I get that a lot, but I prefer Solid Snake, or better yet, just Snake," Snake replied, "now can we get going while there's sunlight?"

Roy nodded, and signaled for Hal and Meryl to get in the back with him, letting Ron sit up front with Snake. They all got in the Hummer except Ron, who looked back up to the second floor of the police station, and his eyes instantly went to Kim, who had her hand pressed against the glass window, watching him sadly.

Ron brought up his hand for a small, weak wave. He finally, reluctantly turned his back and climbed into the front seat of the Hummer, not seeing Kim collapse to her knees in sobs.

---

The first fifteen minutes of the ride was in silence. Then finally, Snake broke the uncomfortable silence with an even more uncomfortable question.

"Bet you want to get even with that bastard, Ocelot? He is responsible for you losing your parents and your girlfriend back there." Snake asked, glancing over at the youth.

"KP's not my girlfriend … but yes I do … more than you can imagine," Ron growled in response, clenching his fists.

"I've got a damn good imagination Kid," Snake replied, "Had to have had one to screw ya cousin for as long as I did."

Meryl reached from the back and bopped Snake on the head, "HEY! I'M DRIVING HERE, WOMAN!" He yelled before steadying himself, "Anyway, what if I told you I could teach you how you can get even with Ocelot?"

"I'm listening," Ron stated as Rufus perked up from his lap.

"Once you fill out the paperwork the Colonel here has at his place," Snake explained, "well … I like you, Kid; you've got a look in your eye that says you've got a lot of potential, and if you'll let me, I'd like to show you how to master it."

Ron sat in silence for fifteen minutes before finally speaking up, "I'm in."

"Great, Kid, welcome to Foxhound," Snake said, slapping his shoulder, "I'll have you ready to blast that bastard a new asshole ASAP."

"Ok …" Ron smiled shyly, "So what's Foxhound?"

-End of Flashback-

Ron worked hard for over a year in a half before he was completely trained by Solid Snake. He put his heart and soul into training, and finally earned the Foxhound's second most honorable call sign: 'Snake' and due to his training under the Legendary Solid Snake; he was assigned the title Shadow of the Snake or Shadow Snake.

The door of the elevator opened with a beep, and he walked into crisp and clean metallic walls of the Anti-Terrorist Unit Foxhound's base: the 'Fox Den'. He walked tiredly into the lounge and spotted Solid Snake leaning back on a couch and watching television with Ron's cousin-in-law Hal, better known in Foxhound as Otacon. "Either of you seen, Rufus?" He asked, sitting down beside the two senior members.

"Little guy, naked, big teeth with a bigger appetite?" Snake asked, looking at his teammate/former student, "Nope, haven't seen him."

The Naked Mole Rat then dashed out of the women's locker room carrying a small camera. He ran up to Snake and jumped in his lap, "Get the shots of the girls in the shower?" Snake asked his former student's pet, which replied with a rapid nod and broad smile, "Good boy," Snake patted the mole rat's head.

"Could you not find another way to corrupt my pet?" Ron asked, picking up Rufus and hugging the little guy, "You've already giving him an addiction to smoking cigs, now you want to make him a perv!"

"Get a shot of Mei Ling?" Snake asked, watching Ron's face turn crimson as the small rodent nodded enthusiastically, "Thought you'd like that, Kid." Snake then laughed, "Don't tell me you haven't used the sat-feed to get some pictures of that redhead you were with back in Colorado?" Ron's eyes widened in realization, and Snake slapped his forehead, "Must I tell you everything to do, boy?"

Just then a mechanical voice came over the intercom, "Would all Snake Unit members report to meeting room C? would all Snake Unit members report to meeting room C?"

"Duty calls," Ron said standing up, and the three walked out of the lounge.

---

A few moments later, Ron was sitting at a large round table, with Solid Snake, Otacon, Meryl, the blonde headed Foxhound member Raiden the communications expert, Raiden's wife, Rose, the Russian weapons expert Natasha Romanenko, and com officer Mei Ling. "If I may have your attention, we have a new mission for you," Colonel Roy Campbell said, walking into the room and pressing a button on the table to display a holographic world map.

"There have been reports of multiple kidnappings in the Middleton, Colorado area," Campbell said, keeping eye contact with the surprised Ron.

"Kidnappings?" Raiden asked, "We don't usually handle those."

"That's right, but according to sources, a mad man has been gathering innocent teenagers, brainwashing them, and trading them to various terrorist organizations in exchange for money and/or weapons." Campbell informed, "He is known as Drakken," the mention of the name and the large ugly picture flashing in the center of the room caused Ron to burst out laughing.

"Something you'd like to add, Shadow?" Campbell asked, knowing the youngest Foxhound had crossed paths with him before.

"He's an idiot!" Ron replied louder than he meant, "err … I mean, we have no need to interfere. Kim Possible has handled him before; I know she can take him again."

"If it was Drakken alone, I'm sure Ms. Possible would have little or no problem with this situation," Campbell said, dreading pressing this next button, "but he is not alone. As you can see here …" he said as a photo of Drakken and Shego talking to someone familiar to all in the room, especially Snake and Ron, "He has been seen speaking with Revolver Ocelot."

"KP …" Ron sighed worriedly, remembering the first and last run in with the sadistic gunman who took his parents, before shaking it off and looking at his uncle/commander seriously, "so what's the mission?"

"A small group will infiltrate Middleton and Middleton High School to get info on how he is making the recruitment. The group will be made up Solid Snake, who will be team leader, Shadow Snake, Meryl, and Otacon. The rest will remain here, doing research on Drakken and Ocelot's recent activities. The Mission Objective for the scout party is as follows: Infiltrate the school, determine the location of Drakken and Ocelot's base of operations, rescue hostages, determine who they have been working for, and shut down any and all operations. Snake and Meryl will be sent in as substitute teachers at Middleton High while Shadow will re-enroll for his late start of his senior year. Any questions or comments?" Campbell asked, looking around the room, before smiling at the shocked and overjoyed smile growing on his nephew's face.

"Well, Shadow, looks like you're going home."

To Be Continued …


	3. Chapter 2: Snake Trap

Chapter 2: Snake Trap

Mountains just outside Middleton …

Kim Possible eased across the rooftop of Drakken's poorly hidden 'secret' lab. She was wearing a pair of form fitting black jeans, a black sweatshirt, gloves, and her gadget belt.

She pulled her Kimmunicator from its holster and switched it on, "I'm here, Wade," she spoke softly, looking through the skylight to see Drakken and Shego walking toward a large elevator, "Looks like he might have those kidnapped teens here somewhere underground. I'm going in."

"Be careful, Kim," Wade replied "once you get underground, the signal won't be strong enough to reach me, so you'll be on your own."

Kim pushed her long, red hair from her face before slowly opening a skylight over a rafter. She slowly climbed down, and then, with the grace of a circus acrobat and stealth of a cat, leapt from platform to window to tapestry pole to the cold floor of the stone and metal fortress. She immediately flattened herself as best she could to the wall, and watched Drakken and Shego await the elevator door to open.

The sound of a bell ringing could be heard as the door of the elevator slid open, "Good evening, Drakken, Shego," an unknown voice spoke, and Kim's eyebrows furrowed at the nervous look that crossed Drakken's and Shego's faces.

"B-Big Boss, what are you doing here," Drakken said nervously before correcting himself, "I mean, to what do we owe the honor of your presence, sir?"

Kim tried to ease to where she could see who this 'Big Boss' was but suddenly heard a click and felt cold metal pressed to the side of her head, "I'd take off that fancy belt, if I were you, Miss."

Kim looked with her eyes to see a face that was burned into her memory for the last three years, "You! You're the bastard who killed Ron's parents three years ago!"

"Such language from such a beautiful mouth," Ocelot smiled, "Now out with you. Behave like a nice little girl, and Drakken and I might be merciful to you." He said, slapping her ass to make her move.

Kim growled, but raised her hands and walked out of the shadows with Ocelot's gun rammed into the back of her ribs.

"Well, well, Kim Possible," Drakken smiled, seeing the flustered heroine, "I see you met my old friend, Revolver Ocelot."

"We met some time earlier," Kim spat, not showing the nervousness that was filling her inner being. She looked toward the open elevator and mentally cursed the lack of lights preventing her vision.

"Shego, do take Ms. Possible off Ocelot's hands, please," Drakken said as he smiled at his captured arch foe.

"With pleasure," Shego said, smiling at Kim.

Kim waited for Shego to get close enough before she spun away from Ocelot, and kicked Shego in the sternum. Shego fell back from the impact and landed hard in a seated position. Drakken quickly called a group of guards, but Kim's fighting skills proved more than enough for his minions.

"This is getting tiresome," Ocelot said, twirling his gun, and cocking the hammer. Then the sound of a gunshot filled the first floor of the base.

---

Middleton, short while later …

"I haven't seen you smile this much in a long time, Ron," Meryl said as Ron came bounding through the front door of his former home, carrying a box of his things. Meryl was one of the few Foxhound members who actually called him by his real name. She always said no matter how much of a negative influence Snake had on him, he'd always be her little Ronnie.

"What, you'd rather have me being the sulking brooder?" Ron winked, "Like someone else we know."

"I heard that," Snake hissed, helping Otacon carry in some complicated computer and communication equipment.

"Think you guys can handle unpacking?" Ron asked as Otacon and Snake put down a large computer tower next to one of the guest rooms.

"Off to see that redhead, huh, Kid?" Snake smirked as Rufus jumped from Snake's shoulder to Ron's leather vest's pocket.

"Kim! Kim!" The Naked Mole Rat squeaked, bouncing happily in the pocket.

"Yeah, little buddy, we're going to go see Kim," Ron said as he patted his head.

"Yeah, we can handle unpacking, but … you have to bring home a pizza for dinner tonight," Meryl said, resting her hands on her hips to punctuate her command.

"You sure you guys don't want Nacos?" Ron asked, but seeing the glare from Meryl, he conceded, "Pizza it is. I'll be back in an hour or so."

Snake patted his shoulder, "Remember, Shadow," he said seriously, "No sex on the first date." He then laughed at the sudden blush on the youngest Foxhound's face, "Seriously, take this with you, just in case." He said seriously handing Ron a duffle bag.

Ron nodded, "ok, Mexican pizza it is," Ron said, waving at the glaring Meryl, "You'll be a great mom someday, Mer, be back later!" he teased as he ran out the door to his motorcycle.

Even after three years, Ron still knew the way to Kim's house by heart. He pulled up to the driveway and knocked on the door. He waited and he saw the blind pull, then after a few more moments the door slowly opened, and he came face to face to Mr. and Mrs. Possible.

"Um, yes, young man?" Mr. Possible asked, eyeing Ron carefully, "May we help you?"

"Have I really changed that much?" Ron smiled, "I'm hurt."

Mrs. Possible was hit with realization first, "Oh my God. Ron? Is that really you?" She questioned in disbelief, and as soon as the teenager nodded, She glomped him. "I can't believe this! You've really come back! Oh! Kim's going to be ecstatic!"

"You've grown more than I ever expected, Ron," Mr. Possible smiled, patting the teen's shoulder, "You lose your razor and joined a punk band or something?"

"Not … exactly …" Ron sighed, looking for the right words, but shook it off, "Is Kim home?"

"No, I'm sorry, Ron," Mrs. Possible replied, "She's gone on a mission from Wade right now."

Ron suddenly went slightly stiff, and his friendly happy go lucky face turned to one of ice, "Any idea where?"

They both looked at him strangely before Ron forced a smile through his 'Shadow face' "I just thought I'd go and give her backup, unless she's gotten a new sidekick?"

"O-Oh yeah, of course, but no she hasn't had any other sidekicks or partners after you left," Mrs. Possible said, starting to relax again, "She's really missed you, Ron. If not for Josh being there, I'm afraid she might have been even more depressed after you left."

"Good for him …" Ron said and looked down slightly, "So, no idea where she went?"

"No, but … hold on," Mrs. Possible said before turning and running up the stairs. After a few minutes, she came back from Kim's room, "I believe this is yours?" she said, handing Ron his old Kimmunicator.

"Thanks, Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said with a smile, "I'll go see if I can catch up with her." he then turned and walked toward his bike, pressing a button on the Kimmunicator.

"Hey, KP, guess who?" he said into the communication device Wade had derived. "KP? Kim? Are you there? Damn, I've got a bad feeling about this."

He then pressed another button and spoke again, "Hey, Wade, you there?"

"Wade here, who is this?" the chubby computer kid came on the small screen, and Ron smiled, seeing that at least one thing hasn't changed.

"It's me, Wade. Where's KP?" Ron asked, and Wade's eyes went the size of his computer monitor.

"HOLY GOD! RON!" Wade screeched, "Damn, man, you've changed! But we'll talk about old times later, I'm worried about Kim."

"Where is she?" Ron said, worry gripping his insides.

"The mountains north of the city," Wade responded, "I've been out of contact for forty five minutes. Not like her to take this long with Drakken. If anything happens to Kim, Josh will probably have the whole football team tear me apart!"

Ron gave a faint growl, "Listen, Kim's in trouble, deeper than she probably thinks. I'm going in, and I'm bringing her out, if you don't hear from one of us or a man named Otacon in an hour, call the police. Understood?"

"Whoa, you've really changed, Ron …" Wade said, staring at him through the screen.

"Name's Shadow, Contact you in sixty." Ron said, switching off the Kimmunicator, reaching for the duffle dag, and pulling out the Kevlar Sneak Suit.

---

A small breeze, almost like an invisible person, blew through the same open skylight window Kim went through almost an hour earlier. The faint shadow of a male body could barely be seen as a pair of boots hit the floor.

Only one who strained their ears could hear the footsteps going from the center of the first floor of the base to the wall next to the elevator.

"Did you hear somethin, Mike?" One of the two guards asked, looking to the left, only to see the other guard fall to the floor, his head turned sideways. "What the … AH!" He cried as the muffled sound of a gunshot could be heard and he collapsed as well.

The two Guards then seemed to be dragged by an invisible force into the dark shadows of the corner of the first floor. "Stealth Camo, deactivate." Ron's voice echoed as he appeared out of thin air in his Sneak Suit covered in various weapons.

He drew his SOCOM pistol with a small smile and pressed the button on the elevator. This was a piece of cake; Drakken was as stupid as ever, never thinking of installing security cameras, and only using a group of buff muscle heads in defense. 'This is definitely not the main base, probably a trap for Kim,' Ron thought as the elevator door opened, and he swung around, pointing his pistol into the empty elevator, "Guess they didn't count on me showing up …" he said to himself as he slowly and carefully walked into the elevator.

As Ron thought, with Kim captured, Drakken had lowered his defenses, and Ron easily and efficiently made his way down to the prison area with only a minimal amount of bloodshed and painless deaths.

"Stealth Camo, activate," He said as he slowly walked into the empty prison block, peeking into the small window of every door. With every empty cell he passed, his anxiety increased, but his training and promise of another reason to skin Ocelot kept it under control. He finally came to one and could hear faint moaning.

Ron picked the lock and slowly entered the room, to see his childhood best friend sprawled across a cot, her shoulder covered in a bandage with a dark, red stain in the center, "KP, you ok?" He asked as he deactivated his Stealth Camo.

"R-Ron?" She asked, not opening her eyes. His eyes widened when he realized she was out cold and probably dream talking. He pulled off a glove and pressed it to her forehead.

"You've got a high fever," he said seriously, "looks like you've lost a lot of blood too… hang on, KP, I'll get you out of here." He then replaced his SOCOM and took the girl's small frame into his arms. He couldn't help noting how much lighter she felt then when he helped her with the Cheerleaders three years ago.

"Oh dear, we wanted the real Snake, and we ended up with the Wannabe," a familiar voice called when Ron stepped out of the cell. "What's it been, two years? A year and a half? It's been too long, Shadow Snake," Revolver Ocelot asked.

"Not long enough, Stubby." Ron retorted.

"You know, that really hurt," Ocelot noted, pulling up his sleeve to show the grafted arm connected at just above the forearm, "I've had this bloody hand grafted back on twice. Do you know how painful that is?"

"Is it my fault you can't get away from a Ninja and a Nikita missile? You're lucky my aim wasn't so good back then, Old Man," Ron smirked, causing the older man to growl.

"You're as much of a smart ass as your predecessor," Ocelot hissed, drawing his gun, "But you are NOT Solid Snake."

"Well, buffoon, haven't you've grown up," Drakken said, walking in with Shego and a group of guards.

"Grew up quite nicely, I might add," Shego added, her eyes traveling up and down the Foxhound's body.

Ron tightened his grip on Kim while flexing the muscle in his leg. "To shoot, or not to shoot, that is the question, isn't it, Shadow?" Ocelot asked, twirling his gun for a moment, and then pointing it at Ron's head.

"Question, have you eaten anything sweet that might possibly have dripped onto your gun hand?" Ron asked, causing Ocelot to tilt his head in confusion, and then cry out and drop his gun as Rufus's sharp teeth bit down into the tender flesh of Ocelot's hand.

"THAT LITTLE …I HATE THAT LITTLE BASTARD!" Ocelot cried, dancing around and holding his hand as Rufus dove to the ground, climbed back to the pocket on Ron's thigh, looked back at Ocelot, and gave the old man a raspberry.

Ron leapfrogged a guard, and made for the door, trying to keep from shaking Kim too much and causing further injury.

Ron zigzagged the base, found an empty broom closet, and leaned against the door to rest; he gently brought Kim down to the floor beside him when she started to stir.

"W-what happened?" She groaned, reaching up to grip her shoulder.

"You were shot," Ron stated, trying to keep from sounding happy to see her. Shadow would let Ron out later.

"Who are you? Are you with Drakken?" Kim asked, her vision still blurry.

Ron gulped, slightly hurt that she didn't recognize him, but shook his head, "No, I'm … a friend."

"Got a name?" She asked as her vision began to clear.

"I'm R- … Shadow, Shadow Snake," Ron replied; this was not the time or the place for reunions.

"That's a funny name; your parents not like you, or are you an actual government agent or something?" Kim asked, finally able to make out the young man's features; he looked so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on how she knew him.

"Can you walk?" Ron asked, standing up, "We really need to get you out of here so your mom can check over that arm."

"Huh? What? How did you know my mom is a doctor. I do know you, don't I?"

He stood up quickly, and Kim blushed slightly at the intense gaze he shot down at her, "You'll figure it out soon enough," he said, reaching down to help her up.

Kim took his hand with her good arm, and with a 'thanks', he hoisted her to her feet. She stumbled slightly and Ron placed his hands on her sides to steady her. "You sure you can walk?" Ron asked. She nodded slightly dazedly. 'Great, now she's looking at me like she used to look at Josh, or still does, whatever. Oh shit, there goes my concentration,' He thought before peeking out the door to see if the coast was clear.

"Remember your training," Ron whispered as he signaled for her to follow him into the hall.

"What?" she whispered, walking up behind him as he stopped at a corner, but flushed slightly when he held up a fist, signaling for her to stop.

She then scolded herself mentally, 'He wants you to watch his back, not his backside; get your hormones under control, girl. You have a boyfriend, and you don't even know who this guy is … but he is cute, especially in that uniform,' she thought as her eyes once again wandered.

Ron easily led Kim to the elevator, and on to the first floor, "We've almost made it," Ron whispered as they carefully walked out of the elevator. Kim looked around, and slid slightly, but easily caught herself. She looked down and the sight made her slightly green: there was a small river of blood running across the floor from the shadows.

She looked closely and what she saw made her sicker, two guards laying on top of one another, one had blood pouring from his chest, and the other's head was twisted at an unnatural angle. "Who … did this?"

"Me," Ron stated, firing a grappling hook through the open skylight.

"What?" Kim asked, her eyes widening, as she stepped away from the 'stranger'. "You …k-killed them?"

"I did what I had to do to complete my mission," Ron stated, testing the cord.

"And exactly what is this mission of yours?" Kim snapped.

"Save your life," Ron replied honestly, then reached for her, "Come on, we've gotta go."

But before Kim could respond, the elevator opened again and Shego and Drakken jumped out, "You're not getting away; Shego, get them!"

Shego, with an animal like roar, dove at the two, her energy gloves growing green. "Look out!" Kim cried when she saw Shego was diving at Shadow.

Ron, without a word or sound, spun around, and rolled toward Shego, and when he came back on one knee, he had drawn his SOCOM pistol.

Both Kim's and Shego's eyes widened in terror as he closed one eye, and almost point blank fired a bullet directly toward Shego's face.

Shego's head snapped back as blood and fluids flew in all directions with a fair amount landing on Kim's mission clothes. The green suited minion hit the floor with a sickening thud, flinching slightly, and her killer stood, gun still drawn and showing no emotion what so ever. The only sound in the room was the sound of Kim's screams.

Shadow stood and pointed his SOCOM at the shocked Drakken, who was staring at Shego's lifeless body as if in a trance. He started to squeeze the trigger when Kim screamed again, "NO! DON'T!"

The scream brought the mad scientist out of his trance, and then like a scared animal, he dove back into the elevator.

"How could you do that!" Kim screamed, pounding Ron's chest with her good arm, "You could have stopped her without killing her! Why did you do that? You're no better then Ocelot!"

"I did what I had to do, KP," Ron said, as police helicopters flew overhead, drawing both their attention.

"What … W-What did you call me?" Kim asked, her green eyes almost popping from her head as realization slapped her in the face, "Oh God … Ron?" she asked, looking back down to find herself alone.

"Ron?"

To Be Continued …


	4. Chapter 3: Realizations

Chapter 3: Realizations

"KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE, EXACTLY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Mrs. Dr. Possible scolded as Kim came slowly down the stairs from her room, her arm securely placed in a sling.

"Going to school, of course," Kim replied smugly, fighting to fasten her belt one handed.

"Kim, dear, you were shot last night! You should be resting!" Her mother continued.

"Mom, I'm going stir crazy. I haven't slept all night. I have to get out among people, or I'll go completely crazy!" Kim pleaded.

"Ok, fine, but no Cheerleading for at least two weeks. You're lucky the bullet just scraped the top of your shoulder bone instead of passing through it," her mother explained before leaning over and kissing her daughter's forehead, "Maybe you'll have a surprise at school today."

Kim nodded, and before she walked out the door, her mother chimed, "Happy Birthday!"

Kim walked out to her car in a state of complete shock. After everything that happened the night before, she had completely forgotten it was her birthday, her eighteenth birthday no less. She got into her car and pulled out her Kimmunicator, "Wade, I need you to do me a favor," she said, wrestling to start her car with a bad arm.

"Sure Kim, what's up?" Wade responded.

"I need you to do a search for me, see what you can find in the government files for Ron's name as well as a Shadow Snake and a Solid Snake," Kim requested.

"Will do, so … do you think that really was Ron last night?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, that was definitely Ron, I went over everything last night in my head once the pain killers mom gave me wore off," Kim sighed, "He's different though …"

"You're not exactly what you were three years ago either, you know," Wade said, looking away slightly.

"What did you mean by that?" Kim snapped, "Oh never mind, I have to meet Bonnie."

"I rest my case," Wade said under his breath, "Talk to you later, Kim, Wade out."

--

Ron stepped out of his room, stopping momentarily at his parents' room, gazing at it longingly. He shook it off and pulled on his leather vest over his gray tank top and pulled the thin rim, dark black sunglasses, showing no signs of chocolate eyes behind them, but rather a reflection of what was before him. He double-checked the buckles on his biker boots before popping his neck and grabbing his camouflaged backpack.

"Meryl and Snake are already there," Otacon said, offering Ron a pop-tart, "Something wrong, Shadow?"

"No, nothing, just heading to school …" he started, but stopped before walking out the door, "Otacon? Am I like Ocelot?"

"I knew what she said bothered you!" Otacon exclaimed before getting up and turning the teen to face him. "Listen, Shadow… Ron, you are nothing like Ocelot. Ocelot kills innocent people for the fun of it. Sure you kill, you've killed a lot of people in the last two years of duty, BUT every single one was a terrorist and would kill you or some innocent person in a heartbeat. Kim just isn't used to the way people like Ocelot work or the way people like us work for that matter. Give her time, besides she probably didn't even mean that last night, you said it yourself; she had a fever from blood loss."

"Thanks, Hal," Ron smiled patting his shoulder, "I needed that. You know how to contact us if you need us, right?"

Otacon nodded, "Yup, you have a good day at school and try not to attract to many of those girls. You'll make Snake jealous."

Ron laughed, and then walked out the door toward his bike.

--

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mountains outside Middleton

Ocelot stood tapping on the control panel before a large capsule before it slowly opened. "How do you feel?" Ocelot asked the figure stepping out of the steam.

The figure brought a hairy fist before his face and popped his knuckles, "I feel bloody wonderful …"

"Your primary target is either of the Snakes, but the best way to get to Shadow Snake is through the local celebrity," Ocelot explained.

"I'll enjoy tearing Ms. Possible limb from limb …" he replied, jumping out the window high on the wall.

--

"How's the arm, Kimmie," Bonnie asked as she walked into Middleton High School.

"Could be better," Kim replied to her best friend, "Mom said my arm would be out of the sling within the week, but take about two weeks to get back to 100 percent."

Then a sophomore bumped into Kim's good side, and fell on the floor with his books scattered all over the place.

"HEY! Watch where you're going, nimrod!" Kim snapped hatefully before kicking one of the books across the hall, "Can't you see I've got a hurt arm here? Sheesh!" she then glared down at the skinny teen before rolling her eyes, "Surrounded by losers." She sighed before the two walked on down the hall, leaving the boy on the floor.

A moment later, the boy, trying not to cry, started gathering his books, "Need a hand, kid," a deep voice said, holding out a hand.

The boy pushed up his glasses, "T-thank you," he said as he took the hand and the teen pulled him up easily. The boy looked the teen over the six foot height of black pants and combat boots, leather vest, long blond hair pulled back in a pony tail and deep, haunted gray-brown eyes, "Not many people are nice to me," the boy said shyly, "My name's Alex; what's yours?"

"Name's Ron," the teen replied, watching as Kim walked down the hall with Bonnie, in awe at how she'd changed. "Can I ask you something, Alex? How long as Kim acted like that?"

"Act like a complete, stuck up bitch?" Alex asked scornfully, "I've been here two years and she's acted like that the whole time. Some of the older students say she used to be nice, but she got bitter after something happened two or three years ago. Wish someone would have the guts to knock some sense into her."

"Maybe someone does and will …" Ron said under his breath glaring at his former best friend.

"Huh?" Alex asked the older student.

"Nothing, 'bout time for Homeroom, and this is my first day back, so see ya around, Kid." Ron said, waving slightly at the boy then walking toward his old homeroom.

--

Kim and Bonnie walked in and sat down at their desks for their weekly homeroom class. Before the girls could strike up a new conversation, the Kimmunicator beeped. She quickly pulled it from her pocket and pressed the answer button, "What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked as her friend appeared on the screen.

"I did the search like you asked me to, Kim," Wade said hesitantly.

"And?" She asked impatiently.

"I hacked into the Pentagon Computer Mainframe and did a search for Ronald Stoppable, Shadow Snake, and Solid Snake in all military files from the Coast Guard to the Marines," Wade said softly, "And there's not even a single sentence with those names even mentioned. It's like they don't even exist!"

"Are you sure you searched the entire system?" Kim asked, gnawing on her lower lip.

"Yup, there was one section that was so encrypted that it would take me years to get into, but I searched everywhere else, and nothing. I even looked in Social Security and get this … according to them, there is no Ronald Stoppable."

"Something isn't right …" Kim whispered, "Try to see if you can get in that encrypted section, Wade, and then … I gotta go; here comes the teacher. I'll contact you after class."

"Alright class, I trust everyone's had a good week," Kim's homeroom teacher, Mrs. Jay, said as she sat down at her desk, "I have a few announcements, first off we have two new teachers. The first will interest you girls," she said, grabbing the chatting girls' attention. "Mrs. Meryl Emmerich is the new gym instructor and assistant Cheerleading coach. Then in the Biology department is Mr. Iroquois Pliskin."

Kim sighed, "Great, wonder how long this one will last?" she asked smugly, "Not many are good enough to match our greatness," She said, winking at the giggling Bonnie.

"If you're finished, I have one more announcement, which will hopefully aid you a bit, Ms. Possible," Ms. Jay stated glaring at the captain of the Cheerleaders. "We have a … well I wouldn't call him a new student. I guess you could call him a prodigal son to MHS, students please give Ron Stoppable a warm welcome back," she said, smiling at the deep gasp from Kim. "You can come in now, Mr. Stoppable."

"Humph, the nerd's back? All right! I've missed picking on the… the … whoa mama!" Bonnie gasped as Ron stepped into the room coolly.

Ron looked around the room, all the gapping faces (and fawning faces from most of the girls) reflecting in his dark sunglasses, "Long time, no see," Ron stated, his voice earning a sigh from Tara and Bonnie.

"Take a seat beside Kim and Bonnie, please," Mrs. Jay instructed, "And if you don't mind, please remove your sunglasses in the building, the lights really aren't that bright."

"Ya know what? I do mind," Ron smirked, popping his neck, as he walked down the isle.

'It's him … it's really him … he's back … Ron's back … Ron's really back …' repeated over and over in Kim's mind as she stared like a dear in headlights at her approaching partner, his vest and long hair bouncing with each step.

The whole room watched him silently as he plopped down in the seat next to Kim, and kicked his crossed legs up on to her desk, "Possible," he greeted emotionlessly, before pulling down his shades to wink at Bonnie.

"O-oh me …" Bonnie sighed before her head dropped dreamily on her desk.

Kim's brow furrowed at Bonnie, as her eyes almost burned like fire. She then turned to where Ron was chuckling slightly.

"What? What's so funny?" She asked, slightly irritated, even more so when she saw that Tara, from her seat behind Ron, was giving him a shoulder rub.

"Nothing at all," Ron stated, "just Tara honey hit a ticklish spot."

Tara … Honey?" Kim hissed, glaring at the blond, who quickly pulled away from the boy.

"You're too uptight, Possible," Ron stated, a coldness in his voice that caused Kim to withdraw slightly, "Maybe Tara should give you a back rub, too; she has magic fingers."

"Ahem," Mrs. Jay cleared her throat, "That's all I have for you today; have a good day, and I'll see some of you in algebra later. Class dismissed."

Ron stood up first, and quickly walked out before any of the other girls could catch up, but Kim easily got to his side as they made for the main hallway, "So … where have you been, Ron?" she asked, trying to start a conversation with her childhood friend.

"Oh you know, Possible, here, there, different places," Ron stated passively, almost like he was trying to get away from her.

"Did I lose your letters? Maybe you forgot my phone number?" Kim asked, glaring up at the now much taller Ron.

"Oh you know how it goes, seeing as you must've lost my uncle's number and address too," Ron answered in a cold voice that made her wince.

"Ron …" She started, but Ron cut her off.

"No, you listen, Possible," Ron snapped, making her back step, "I saw you this morning. You've changed, making friends with Bonnie I can forget, but you mistreated a kid who was not very different than what I used to be, and you know what? I take that sort of thing personally. And you damn well saw how much I've changed after last night when I blew Shego's fucking brains out. So I think it's pretty obvious we aren't the perfect team we used to be, so why don't you get your boyfriend, go to what ever secret corner or room you and Josh use to fuck, and leave me alone."

Kim's eyes widened in shock, never once in her wildest dreams would she have dreamed Ron would speak to her like that, and what hurt the most was a little voice in the back of her head, one that belonged to a younger Ron who was saying 'Amen'.

"Hey, asswipe," Josh said, placing his hand on Ron's shoulder, "you can't talk to MY girlfriend like that and get away with it!"

In a blink of an eye, Ron gripped Josh's arm and whipped him to the ground in front of him, put his knee in Mankey's chest, and brought his fist back, ready to hit him in the face.

"RON, DON'T!" Kim yelled, remembering how easy it was for him to kill Shego the night before. She knelt down beside Josh, gripping his hand with her good hand, and looking up worriedly at Ron. She easily caught the split second of hurt in his eyes before the ice returned.

"Stoppable? That really you?" Josh grunted, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Happy Birthday, Kim," Ron grunted, getting back to his feet, "See you around." He then turned his back and walked away, leaving Kim with a gnawing emptiness she'd thought she learned to ignore.

--

Kim didn't see Ron anymore for the rest of the day, and immediately went home afterward. Ron's words to her dug deep, and continued to dig late into evening. She sat on her bed, looking at an old picture of her, Ron, and Rufus in their mission gear, after their very first mission together. Until the day he left, she never went on one mission without him by her side. And now that she started to actually think about it, she always had an inner drawing to be like Bonnie and the other stuck up, popular girls at school, but Ron was always there to help her hold on to the side of her that she knew was her true self, the kind, helpful person she used to be.

"I'm so weak …" she scolded herself. Ron had opened her eyes, and when she looked in the mirror, she couldn't bear to look at what she saw. She remembered all the late night talks on the phone with Ron, putting down the 'bitches' and 'sluts' at the high school, and now … she was both.

"How could I let myself get like this?" she asked no one in particular, remembering the look on the boy's face that she shouted at that morning and others she'd been cruel to over the last three years.

"Kimmie?" a knock on her door brought her out of her self-scolding.

"Yes, Mom?" she asked, wiping away the tears that she didn't even realize she cried, "What's wrong?"

"Could you come downstairs for a second?" her mother asked.

"Ok, I'm coming …" Kim groaned, getting up off her bed.

Kim walked out of her room, but her mother wasn't there. "Come on, we… err… I need your help in the backyard." Her mother's voice called nervously.

'Another surprise party, cute,' Kim thought, partly cheered up, and walked toward the back door, pretending to know nothing.

Kim walked to the door, and then closed her eyes before opening the door and stepping outside, "Oh my God, what a … surprise?" she gasped and trailed away, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hello, Kim Possible," a thick British accent called from above, "What do you think of the new talent I've been working on: voice imitation?"

"Monkey Fist!" Kim gasped, leaping away and taking a fighting pose with her injured shoulder away from her old enemy.

The self-proclaimed Monkey Master in a black gi leapt down a few feet from her standing on his hands and fists, "Hello there, love, I just wanted to personally wish you a happy birthday."

"Eat foot, Monkey Boy, I'm in no mood to put up with you!" Kim hissed, leaping toward him, but the monkey-man caught her fist in his grasp and squeezed 'til the bones in her foot began to pop.

"I must say Ocelot's present did wonderful work with my strength!" Monkey Fist said as he slung Kim around, sending her flying into the side of her own house.

Kim tried to pull herself to her feet, but Monkey Fist leapt and landed square on the small of her back. He tore the sling from her shoulder, and Kim screamed in pain as he pulled her sore arm behind her back at a near unnatural angle. Then, while still holding her arm with one hand, reached down for her long red hair, and jerked her head back roughly. "I am going to enjoy hurting you, my old friend, truly I am," he hissed into her ear.

--

"Ok we're almost set up," Mrs. Possible said, at the school gym.

"Kim's going to be so surprised!" Tara squealed, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"No, she won't," Ron said, lighting up, leaning against the wall, well away from Josh, "You've had a surprise party for her every year, unless you changed in the last three years, which I doubt. So she has no reason not to see this coming."

"What are you even doing here, Stoppable?" Josh asked hatefully, "I thought you said you wanted her to leave you alone today?"

"I did, and I'm not here for her, or for you either, jackass," Ron growled, "I'm here for her parents, understood?"

"Then you wouldn't mind doing me the favor of going to get her, Ron," Mrs. P asked, smiling brightly at the teen.

Ron opened his mouth to say no, but the smile on Kim's mother's face had the exact same effect as the one Kim used. "Oh, alright, be back in a few."

--

A few minutes later, Ron's motorcycle pulled up Kim's driveway. As soon as he got off the bike, an eerie feeling washed over him. His instincts were screaming something was wrong. Ron reached in the saddlebag of his bike, and pulled his SOCOM pistol.

He carefully clung to the wall of the house, and made it to the front door. He pressed into his ear and spoke softly, "Shadow to Otacon, are you there?"

"Meryl's love toy is indisposed right now, what's up, Shadow?" the voice replied.

"Snake? Code orange, possible red, at the Possibles. Might need some back up," Ron whispered.

"Roger that, Meryl and I will be on our way ASAP, take it slow and easy, Shadow," Snake replied, "Snake out."

Ron eased into the half lit house, carefully made his way up the stairs to Kim's room, and kicked open the door. "Kim? Where are you?" Ron asked, easing around, letting his SOCOM lead the way. He walked over to her night table and saw two framed pictures sitting there facing her bed. He picked up the first and saw it was the exact same picture he had in his locket.

He sat it back down gently and took another, one of her and Josh with her kissing his cheek. He let it drop to the floor with a shatter, "Oops, butterfingers," Ron said as he turned and walked out of the room.

He walked over to Kim's window that overlooked the backyard, and his eyes widened. "Kim!" He cried as he ran out of the room, toward the back door.

--

"Don't worry, Kimmie," Monkey Fist hissed in her ear as he tugged at her hair again, "As soon as one of your new little friends shows up, I'll either let you go, or get you out of our way once in for all … depending on my mood." he said before letting out a loud scream as the tip of his ear was torn off by a bullet.

"Let the girl go," ordered Ron, letting the laser sight of his gun rest on the junction between Monkey Fist's eyes, "That was your only warning shot."

"Ron?" Kim asked, forcing one eye open through the pain of her hair being pulled.

"Ron? Ron Stoppable?" Monkey Fist laughed, "Small world isn't it? I take it you are one of the Snakes, judging by the firearm, so which are you? Solid or Shadow?"

"Shadow Snake," Ron hissed, narrowing his eyes, "Now let her go."

"Fine," Monkey Fist barked, shoving Kim hard to the ground, then smiled as Ron held the gun on him, "Would you really shoot an unarmed man? The Ron Stoppable I remember was an honorable fighter. Have you lost that honor?"

Ron growled and slowly kneeled, setting his SOCOM on the ground, then let his leather vest drop from his shoulders, then he quickly untucked and pulled his tank top over his shoulders, revealing his muscular and battle scarred torso, "You want to fight? Let's go."

'Whoa, he's been working out a lot …' Kim thought as she stared at Ron's bare chest while licking her suddenly dry lips, 'just … wow …"

Meanwhile Ron and Monkey Fist were slowly circling the area, studying each other carefully. "So Monkey Boy? We going to walk in circles or we gonna get to it? Because I really don't have all night to stare at your ugly face."

"Your funeral," Monkey Fist barked, aiming a jump kick at Ron's head, who deflected the kick with a shove, and countered with a palm punch square in the self-proclaimed Monkey Master's chest.

"No, it's yours," Ron stated, glaring down at the wheezing villain. Monkey Fist yelled in fury and dove for his adversary, throwing multiple punches and kicks at the Foxhound, but Ron, with some difficulty, blocked almost all of them.

"This doesn't make any bloody sense!" Monkey Fist yelled in frustration, "Ocelot said I'd be stronger now. I should be strong enough to beat you!"

"Ocelot?" Ron said, suddenly caught off guard, giving Monkey Fist the opening he needed.

Monkey Fist's foot connected with Ron's groin, then his fist with Ron's jaw sending Shadow Snake tumbling across the yard with a few loosened teeth.

'Great, Ocelot gave him Gene Therapy, just wonderful,' Ron thought as he pulled himself to his feet and wiped some blood from his lip, 'All Kim needs is her enemies to show up with enhanced strength and agility, I'm going to kill that bas-' his thoughts were cut off when Monkey Fist punched him directly in the stomach.

'I need a distraction,' Ron thought, when his friend seemed to read his mind.

"Lighten up," Rufus smirked, leaping to Monkey Fist's shoulder with a lit cigarette in his mouth. He inhaled deeply then blew a large cloud of smoke in the villain's face.

"What the … bloody … hell!" Monkey Fist coughed, waving the smoke out of his face as Rufus scurried over to Kim.

"Rufus?" Kim asked, looking down at the Naked Mole Rat with a lit cigarette in his paw, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Smokin' Cigs!" Rufus squeaked, then nodded toward Ron, who was pulling himself to his feet, "Need help."

"I'll talk to you about your 'Cigs' in a little bit, little man," Kim scolded, but quickly got up and ran to Ron's side.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked, glaring at her.

"I wanted a front row seat to you getting your butt kicked," Kim said sarcastically, "what does it look I'm doing? I'm helping!"

"You've got a hurt shoulder," Ron hissed narrowing his eyes at her, "You shouldn't even have your arm out of a sling!"

"Sweet of you to worry about me, Mr. Shadow Snake, sir," She winked, giggling as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me!" Monkey Fist growled, "Monkey Master here, are we going to fight or are you two going to flirt all blasted night?"

"Excuse me?" Kim snapped, taking a fighting stance with her bad arm safely behind her, "Well if you want your monkey butt kicked, who am I to stand in your way?"

"Oh to hell with it," Ron sighed, taking a fighting stance as well, "I'll hit 'im high," he started.

"And I'll hit 'im low!" Kim finished as the two dove at the villain at the same time.

Kim went low and attempted a leg sweep, but Monkey Fist jumped the attack. He started to make a snide remark, when a large combat boot found a home in the small of his back, and he fell forward pushing Kim's ready fist into his stomach, then back over Ron's knee as the young man administered an impromptu backbreaker.

Rufus then dashed forward and threw Ron's SOCOM to his hand, and Monkey Fist suddenly had a red light shinning in his eye, "It's over for you," Ron stated emotionlessly.

He started to squeeze the trigger, but got the fearful and expectant face of Kim in the corner of his eye. "Damn it …" He sighed under his breath before throwing his gun in the air, then catching it around the barrel and bringing the handle down on top of Monkey Fist's head.

Ron got up and jerked the chain from the twins' old swing set, and then went about tying up the KO'ed Monkey Fist, "I've already got backup on the way; they can take care of him," Ron said, turning to Kim, who was gingerly rubbing her arm, "Hurt yourself?"

"No I'm ok, just …" she started, but jumped and blushed when Ron walked over and pulled her tank top strap and bra strap out of the way to look at her bandaged shoulder.

"Doesn't look like the wound was reopened, but I'd still have your mom check it out later tonight," Ron stated, looking over her shoulder, "Now let's get that sling back on." Kim nodded, blushing, but then her eyes went wide when she heard a lighter his open.

"Ron! You started poor, little Rufus smoking didn't you?" She scolded, slapping his shoulder and making him burn his hand and almost drop his freshly lit cigarette.

"Damn it, Possible!" Ron barked as he shook his hand to ease the pain, "I did not start him; he started me, thank you very much!" he growled as he tied the strap of her sling a little too tight, making her yelp. "Serves ya right, and if you must know Nastasha and Snake got the little rat started."

"And if I don't believe you, you rope smoker?" Kim replied.

"Rope smoker? You mean chain smoker. You sure you don't have blond roots?" Ron smirked.

Kim gasped at him as she loosened the strap on her sling, "you … YOU KNOW I'm a natural red head! When have I not had red hair?"

Ron smiled broadly, "Care to prove it?"

"I'd show you, but … I'm afraid the wax has taken care of it," She replied smugly, despite how hard heart was beating in her ears.

Ron's eyes widened for a moment before a smirk crossed his face, "You've changed more than I thought, Possible," Ron stated.

"You too, Stoppable," Kim replied, resting her fist on her cocked hip.

"Come on, we've got to get you somewhere," Ron said, walking toward the door.

"Let me guess, Mom set up a party at the hospital, maybe the school?" Kim asked, making him freeze.

"D-Don't know what you're talking about …" Ron mumbled, not able to turn around and face her.

"Oh, come on, I've been practicing my surprised face for a week now," Kim sighed, rolling her eyes, "let's get this over with."

Ron nodded and the two walked into the house and on through to his bike in the front.

"She's green, very green, but … those two compliment each other almost too well," Snake's voice said from the shadows.

"They don't make that bad a couple either," Meryl's voice replied, "As if you'd ever be able to catch that; you wouldn't know a keeper if one came up and slapped you in the face, Snake,"

"You're right; I wouldn't, never met one."

"Bastard," she sighed, "Funny, Hal might disagree with you."

"He has glasses, you know," he said, barely restraining from a laugh.

"He also has a set instead of a single deal," she chuckled.

"Bitch."

--

Ron's motorcycle came to a stop outside of the high school, and Kim nimbly hopped off and started in, but stopped suddenly when she realized Ron wasn't with her and the bike was still running.

"Aren't you coming?" Kim asked, walking back toward her childhood best friend.

"Sorry, I've got places to be, things to do," Ron said, kicking his bike into gear.

"Oh … ok," Kim said disappointedly, "Then, I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah, see you then," Ron said, but before he drove away, he glanced back at her, "Oh, and KP … I missed you."

--

The next morning at Middleton High School

Kim let Josh open the door for her, and gave him a fake smile as she stepped into the school. For some reason, she wished he'd stop smiling ear to ear; it really was starting to get on her nerves. She had, as planned, told her parents she would spend the night at Monique's, but ended up at Josh's apartment.

Sure, she'd easily admit it was good sex; she'd gotten quite a taste for it with Josh after the last couple of years of their intimate relationship, but after last night, something was bothering her. Something wasn't there, and she was beginning to wonder if it ever was.

Her train of thought was stopped when someone bumped into her. She looked down to see that same boy from the day before on the ground surrounded by his scattered books. "Hey!" She growled before something in the corner of her eye grabbed her attention.

Down the hall a few feet away stood Ron, leaning against a locker, and in his reflective sunglasses she could easily see herself and her surroundings.

'I saw you this morning; you've changed, making friends with Bonnie I can forget, but you mistreated a kid who was not very different than what I used to be, and you know what? I take that sort of thing personally. And you damn well saw how I've changed after last night when I blew Shego's fucking brains out. So, I think it's pretty obvious we aren't the perfect team we used to be, so why don't you get your boyfriend, go to what ever secret corner or room you and Josh use to fuck, and leave me alone.' Ron's words ran through her mind again, and she looked over to see Josh and Bonnie chuckling at the poor boy.

Kim took one last glimpse at Ron before squatting and with her good arm, began helping the boy gather his books, "My bad, I'm really sorry about that," Kim said as she gathered the books, not paying attention to the boy's and everyone else's shocked expression.

"Thank you," Alex said, looking up at the redhead.

"My pleasure, Alex, is it?" Kim asked with a friendly smile.

"Uh huh, you really remember my name?" Alex chimed, his eyes lighting up.

Kim nodded, and the boy's face lit up even more, "I've gotta get to class; thanks, Kim!" he said, running down the hall.

"Why did you help that loser, Kim?" Bonnie asked with Josh looking at her as if he was wondering the same.

Kim just shrugged and looked over where Ron was still standing. She blushed lightly when he gave her a slow, knowing nod before disappearing into the crowd.

"Don't know why I did it, Bon," Kim said, shrugging at her friend, "Guess I just wanted to." She then walked off leaving her boyfriend and girlfriend gaping.

--

Elsewhere

A man sat in shadows at his desk in an office over a large construction plant. "How is the training and construction, Ocelot?" the man asked.

"Everything is going as planned, Big Boss," he stated, "The army is sixty percent complete, and mass production is well on the way."

"Excellent," the man nodded, "Are any of the units ready for testing?"

"The Rays are finished, but the rail guns on the Rexes are still glitching, as well as the prototype Raptors that are still in the works. All in all, in a month, we'll be ready to begin the invasion." Ocelot informed. "Speaking of which …" Ocelot started as the large doorway to the construction plant opened and in walked an incomplete, bipedal tank. It stood four stories tall on two legs; one 'arm' held a simple rocket launcher, and the other housed a gigantic, yet incomplete rail gun. The long avian-styled cockpit held Vulcan machine guns on each side, and a large, well protected scanner sat on the very top of the machine. As the machine walked, its inner workings gave a sound similar to what scientists think a Tyrannosaurus might have sounded like.

"Sir, allow me to introduce…" Ocelot started, "Metal Gear Raven."

To Be Continued …


	5. Chapter 4: Bodyguard

Chapter 4: Bodyguard

"Alright, Ladies," Meryl spoke firmly, pacing in front of the line up of the head cheerleading squad of Middleton High School, "Things are going to change around here. I've read the file on the squad going back the last three years and do you know what it is? It's LAUGHABLE!"

Tara gulped lightly while most of the other girls stared wide eyed except for Bonnie, who looked uninterested, and Kim, who hung her head slightly in shame.

"Do you have something to say?" Meryl asked, getting in Bonnie's face.

"We're actually really good, Mrs. Emmerich; I'm sure it was probably different in your day, and maybe you're just not remembering exactly what you did all the way back then when you were a cheerleader." Bonnie stated, blowing on her nails.

"Aw, shit …" they heard Ron gasp in fear from the bleachers, and that alone unnerved Kim. Ron shot Shego square between the eyes and didn't even flinch. But when Bonnie said that to his cousin, he suddenly sounded very much afraid.

"Oh, you're really good, huh?" Meryl asked, grabbing Kim's attention back away from her old friend, "Well seeing as you have that much faith in yourself and your squad, Bonnie, until Kim's shoulder recovers fully, YOU will be acting head cheerleader."

Bonnie's eyes lit up, but when she saw the look in Meryl's eyes, her lips dropped into a worried frown. "If you're so great, let's see. Show me what you've got."

"O-Ok," Bonnie stuttered, as the group minus Kim got in formation.

Meryl watched uninterestedly as the squad performed Bonnie's favorite cheer. When they were done, Meryl called out: "Ron, come here please," she said loudly, looking toward the bleachers behind them. Ron came running and stood next to his cousin nervously.

"What did you think of their performance?" Meryl asked, resting a finger on her cheek.

"LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!" Ron all but shrieked, back pedaling from Meryl and the cheerleaders' expectant glare.

"The fate of these girls are in your hands, Ron," Meryl smiled, "What do you say? How'd they do?"

Ron laughed nervously. "Well … um … you could tell … they um … weren't putting their all into it, ya know … and um … Tara, don't look at me like that," Ron gulped, sweat dripping down his nose at the various death glares from the girls before he reached way down and used the ability to push his emotions back behind him even though that many glares was making him very unnerved.

"I agree whole heartedly, Ronald," Meryl smiled evilly at the girls, "You've all, with a few exceptions, gotten lazy. Bonnie, Kim, please lead the team in … oh I'll be nice, forty laps around the football field then call it a day. Ron, help me make sure they don't slack. That's all. Dismissed."

The girls, including Kim, stared wide-eyed in fear, "Don't just stand there; get to jogging," Meryl ordered.

Most of them started running, except Kim and Bonnie; Bonnie kept blowing on her nails while Kim kept pitifully glancing from Meryl, to Ron, to her bandaged shoulder.

Meryl walked over to Ron, "You handle Kim Pitiful; I'll take bitch-face."

Ron nodded and whispered something in Kim's ear, and then she slowly nodded and started jogging beside Ron, both glancing back at Bonnie, who continued to stand there while Meryl walked back into a storage-shed. Bonnie yawned, ignoring the sound of a diesel engine roaring to life.

Bonnie glanced back just as a lawn mower jumped out of the shed at full speed with Meryl in the driver seat, "What the…" She gasped before realizing Meryl was heading straight toward her with a sinister look on her face.

"Better start running, Bon," Meryl giggled as the girl screamed and took off running with the lawnmower on her tail.

Bonnie quickly passed up the entire squad with Meryl still right behind her, and within two hours, the group had finished their run. Most of the cheerleaders seemed to only be driven by showing off for the football team who were practicing on the same field. Once the laps were up, most of them collapsed on the ground, wheezing and gurgling on their own saliva.

Kim passed the starting point and started to go down to the ground on her bad shoulder, when a pair of arms caught her, "Easy there, Kim,"

Kim looked up and smiled, "Hey Josh," Kim breathed, before he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Good catch, Monkey," Ron growled as he caught up and narrowed his eyes at the sight.

"Name's Mankey," Josh said, eyes narrowing as well, "but yeah, I had good practice over the past three years that you dropped off the face of the earth, Stoppable."

"You certainly look like a Monkey, and I really, really don't like monkeys," Ron growled, stepping toward Josh, who still had Kim in his arms.

"Easy, boys," Meryl said, stepping in-between the trained soldier and the football quarterback.

Bonnie walked past Josh, giving him a quick eye lock, before limping to the showers, "Hey, Kim, practice is going over a little tonight; do you think you can find another ride home?" Josh asked, not noticing the narrowed gaze of Ron.

"She already has," Ron stated before she could reply, "So go back to your 'practice'," Ron said, and Kim nodded in reply.

Josh gave Kim one last, deep kiss goodbye before walking back toward the team past Ron. He stopped suddenly when a hand grabbed his arm painfully, "Hurt her, and you'll be begging for death," Ron hissed so only Josh could hear.

Josh smirked before attempting to pull his arm away from Ron, but gulped lightly when he arm wouldn't budge, "One… tear," Ron narrowed his eyes, "I'll be all over you," Ron then let go, almost making Josh fall to the ground.

Josh simply glared at him before rejoining the Football team.

Ron turned to see Kim putting her pompoms in her duffle bag. "Aren't you going to take a shower?" Ron asked as he picked up her bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"I think I'll wait till I get home and take a long bath," Kim sighed, "I so don't want to stand anymore than I have to …" she smirked at him, "We covered your little peephole a year ago, so no more peeking on Tara and Bonnie."

"Who says I was watching them, KP?" Ron asked smugly as a blush covered her face.

"That's three times," Kim smiled.

"Three times what?" Ron asked, looking down at his redheaded friend in confusion.

"You called me KP after you … killed Shego, then before you left last night, and then again just now," Kim explained, with a smile playing at her lips, "I've … missed that. I didn't ever let anyone call me that except you. Not even Josh." She then let out a small sigh, "After what you said yesterday morning, and the way you kept calling me Possible, and even Kim, I was afraid you really weren't my best friend anymore."

Ron brought an arm around her shoulder, "I was angry and disappointed in how you were acting, but you made all that up today; you can be as nice as you are beautiful if you try, take the easy way, get conceited, and you end up just like Bonnie. And you are NOT like her in anyway. I did mean what I said; we've changed, but we've changed our whole life, from preschool to high school; the only thing that hasn't is the fact that we're best friends. Always have been. Always will be."

"Thanks, Ron …" Kim blushed.

"So … how're things 'tween you and Josh?" he asked, and to his surprise the extremely dreamy look that usually crossed her features only showed slightly.

"It's going great," Kim nodded, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"How long have you two been sleeping together?" he asked casually, "if you don't mind me asking …"

"W-What? I don't know what you're talking about …" Kim stammered, looking away.

"I called your place last night, just to make sure you were alright and see how the party went, but your mom said you spent the night at Monique's, so I called out there," Ron said, raising an eyebrow at Kim's blush and sudden interest in the ground.

"She's got too big of a mouth …" Kim groaned.

"So … am I going to have to steal your diary like I did when we were kids?" Ron asked, smirking lightly.

"That was you!" Kim yelped, staring up at him, "Well, if you must know, Josh and I have been intimate two years yesterday."

Ron whistled, "Some sixteenth birthday present. That was nice of him."

"Yes," Kim smirked, "It was _very_ nice,"

"That was an overshare, KP," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well, you asked; why does that bother you," Kim smile was growing as she realized her control of the situation grew, "Think you can top it?"

"Damn straight I can top Mankey!" Ron barked then his eyes widened when he realized what he said, "That is … if I could … would … err … not that I'd try or anything."

"So now that my sex life is out, how about you? How active is your Shadow Snake?" Kim asked, chuckling at her own joke.

"Ah, too many to tell, my first one was the head communications officer of my unit; Mei Ling was a wild one," Ron said, smiling at the memory.

"Mei Ling?" Kim asked narrowing her eyes slightly, "That Japanese?"

"Chinese, we just lasted a few months, then I got with an older woman, Nastasha Romanenko; she was really good, and who can forget all those rookies passing-"

"Ok, ok, I get the idea," Kim sighed, waving her hand to tell him to cool it.

Ron laughed, "Ok, let's ride," He said, getting on his bike.

Kim blinked before blushing; she had no idea they had already made it out into the parking lot. Ron pressed into his ear for a second then sighed.

"Kim, you mind stopping by my place for a few minutes before I take you home?" Ron asked, handing her a helmet. "I need to swing by for a few minutes ASAP."

"This have anything to do with the fight yesterday?" she asked, throwing her leg across the bike, and reaching around Ron's waist with her good arm.

"I can't say …" Ron looked back and sighed, "I'm sorry."

Kim looked slightly hurt, but nodded, "It's alright, think I can use your bath while your doing whatever?"

"Be my guest," Ron said as he kick-started his bike and started out of the parking lot.

--

"Bloody … buggery … hell" Lord Monkey Fist moaned as his vision began to focus, "Where am I?"

"That's the least of your problems," a voice called from the other side of a blinding light.

"Stoppable?" Monkey Fist asked, squinting his eyes.

"Shut up," a second voice barked, "Answer our questions, and we might not kill you."

"Why did you go after Kim Possible?"

"She's my arch foe; why do you think?" Monkey Fist barked back.

"I don't believe you," Ron replied coldly, "You knew my codename, and you said Ocelot gave you your Gene Therapy. What is he up to?"

"I … can't tell …" Monkey gulped as the light got closer to his face.

"Then you can't go on breathing," Snake's voice replied.

"Start talking," Ron ordered, "while you still can."

"He's has Drakken, myself, and a few other local crime lords hired to grab teenagers and brainwash them to do what he tells them to," Monkey Fist broke.

"Why?" Ron growled.

"I overheard Ocelot talking to someone while I was in Gene Therapy; he said he wanted more pilots for his metallic gear things," Monkey Fist replied, near tears, and getting even more afraid at the sudden silence.

"How far along are the Metal Gears?" Ron asked, his voice slightly shaky.

"Almost finished what I've heard, all they lack is getting a good rocket scientist to finish the weapons; I suggested Kim Possible's father, and they seemed to like the idea," Monkey Fist stated laughing lightly before the butt of a rifle went across his face, knocking him back out.

"And what if I had more questions for him?" Snake asked, turning off the spotlight.

"Sorry," Ron said, worry written on his face.

"Sounds like they're going to come after your friend's father, and knowing Ocelot, he might just come after the rest of her family, including her. Until we get some surveillance on the Possibles, I want you to stay there, Shadow. Shouldn't be longer than a week for proper equipment and a team to get in place," Snake instructed.

"Right ……………… WHAT?" Ron gapped, "How do you expect me to do this?"

"How long have you and Kim been friends?" Snake asked, rubbing his chin.

"Since we were four," Ron answered dumbly.

"And how long have you been apart from your friend with little or no contact?"

"Almost three years."

"Then say you want to stay and spend time with her to get to know each other again," Snake said, slapping Ron's shoulder, "Say your tired of being stuck with your sex fiend of a cousin and her lil' four eyed bitch."

Ron sighed, "Fine, I have missed spending time with KP, and Mrs. Dr. P's cooking is the best; I guess I can baby-sit for a while …"

"Good man, Shadow, remember, make sure that if the situation isn't stable, letting her on top is safe for if you're caught. They can't blame you then and you can call rape." Snake stated knowingly.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" Ron cried, "We're just friends. God!"

"Uh huh, sure. Better start packing, Kid," Snake smirked evilly, "Ocelot or one of his little experiments might hit at any time."

Ron nodded and left the basement of his old home, made his way to his bedroom to pack, and ask Kim if it would be all right.

"I've spent weeks at a time at KP's before; this shouldn't be that much of a problem," he whispered to himself as he opened his bedroom door.

"Hey K-Kim?" Ron gulped loudly at the sight he saw.

Kim sat on his bed playing with Rufus, wearing only Ron's old red and yellow T-shirt with her long tanned legs sticking out the bottom. "Meryl's washing my clothes since they got sweaty at practice, hope you don't mind me borrowing this?"

"S-Shouldn't you have your arm in your sling?" Ron stuttered slightly.

"It's feeling a lot better, and mom said only wear it when its sore or if I'm on a mission or in practice," Kim said passively.

"Kim, can I ask something?" Ron said nervously, trying hard not to look at her; Kim looked up and nodded with a friendly smile, "Um, Kim, can I sleep with you … NO! I mean can I sleep over at your place for a week or so I mean …"

"No big, Ron," Kim smiled sweetly, "I'm sure Mom and Dad would love to have you over. They've missed you as much as I have … I mean, hard not having you to talk to on a daily basis," Kim said, quickly recovering.

"Cool," Ron nodded, trying to avoid looking at her bare skin where the shirt's collar was sliding down over her right shoulder.

"KIM!" Meryl called from down the hallway, "Your clothes are ready!"

"Well, you get packed up, Ron, and I'll get dressed, "tonight's a Wrestling PPV, so I'm sure Dad, Jim, and Tim will really enjoy having the 'Forth Horseman' back," She winked, walking out of the room, giving her hips a small wiggle as she left.

Ron watched the door close before throwing himself back on the bed, with a muffled "Boo-Ya!"

--

Several hours later, Ron, Mr. Dr. Possible, and Kim's younger brothers, Tim and Jim, sat captivated at the television.

"COME ON! GET UP!" Tim and Jim cheered in unison.

"C'mon, Austin, Stun the daa-a-a-ang guy!" Ron started quickly stopping himself.

"Ever since Vince McMahon bought the GWA," Dr. Possible said, rubbing his chin, "The wrestlers have been apparently less skilled. You'd think he'd be more respectable."

"That's how it works, Mr. P," Ron said, "they decide who's good or not; which are heroes and which are targets, and who …"

"Who shaves and who looks like Grizzly Adams?" Dr. Possible asked, cocking an eyebrow at his daughter's friend.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Ron asked, rubbing his shadowy beard, "My line of work frowns upon freckles. This is a good way of hiding them."

"And what line of work is that, son?" Dr. Possible asked, eyeing him interestedly.

"Not much different than Kim's hobby," Ron said avoiding his gaze, "Only I get a pretty good paycheck for it."

'AUSTIN WINS FULL CONTROL OF RAW!' the announcer called over the television, and the conversation was lost to cheering.

"Well, you two, let's get in the bed, and let Ron sleep," Mr. Dr. Possible said, pushing the twins toward their bedroom, "You sure you don't want to sleep in a sleeping bag in Kim's room like you used to?"

"Yeah, been too long, Mr. P.," Ron said with a small smile, "We're not kids anymore."

"Right, well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to wake up Kim or one of us, OK?" Dr. Possible asked, waiting for Ron to nod before heading up to bed as well.

Ron pressed the button on the side of the couch like Mr. Possible told him. He said it would turn into a bed, but Ron didn't think he meant it literally. Ron shook his head at yet another mind-boggling gizmo that Mr. Possible had cooked up before pulling off his tank top and crawling into couch turned bed.

He wasn't aware of how long he laid there, but his trained ears heard a soft set of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Kim? What are you doing up?" Ron asked, seeing the redhead coming around.

"Ron! I could ask you the same thing!" Kim jumped, startled by her friend.

"I asked first, KP," Ron stated, sitting up and crossing his arms after sliding his SOCOM back under his pillow. A car coming to a stop outside the house with the lights dimmed answered him.

"Going out with Josh, huh?" Ron asked, a slight hurt expression on his face.

Kim blushed and looked away, strangely unable to look Ron in the eye, "Please don't tell Mom and Dad," she pleaded, "I don't even want to imagine how they would react."

Ron stared at her for a moment before finally speaking, "Fine, but on one condition." Kim nodded slightly worriedly. "I want you to think about something."

"What?"

"If an Emperor wishes to conquer a new kingdom, he should be sure that he wishes to possess this kingdom before taking the steps to take it." Ron stated, making Kim blink in awe and confusion.

"Huh?"

"That was something my first girlfriend told me before we broke up. All I'm saying is before you go too far, or continue any farther with Josh, Kim," Ron pleaded, his voice softening to what it was before he left three years ago, "Just think about that, ok?"

Kim gave a small nod before turning toward the front door, but froze at a barely audible question from Ron. "Do you love him?"

"He is my boyfriend …" Kim whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"I've had girlfriends too, Kim," Ron stated, the ice returning to his voice, "I know for a fact I didn't love them, lusted for them maybe, cared for them definitely, but I never really loved them."

"Ron?" Kim squeaked slightly.

"Better go, Josh is waiting. Do I need to tell your parents you're at Monique's or will you be back by sun-up?" Ron asked, laying back down.

"Should be back by sun-up, night, Ron," Kim said, forcing herself out the door.

"Night, KP," Ron said, settling down on the bed.

--

Kim walked down the drive way, but stopped before getting in Josh's car. She glanced back at the house before leaning forward signaling Josh to roll the window down.

"What's wrong, Kimmie?" Josh asked with a sweet smile.

"I'm … not really up for this tonight, would it be ok if we just passed? We might get together later this week … uh, practice today wore me out …" she said, unable to look him in the face.

"Uh, sure Kim, you get some rest, night, love ya," Josh said, leaning across to give Kim a kiss, but she quickly pulled away.

"Um … yeah, ditto, night, Josh," she said, turning and walking back toward the house, leaving Josh in confusion.

"What's eating her?" Josh asked no one in particular before driving off.

--

Kim walked in the house before stopping by the couch, "Ron?" she asked softly, but was answered by loud snores. "You still are the fastest sleeper I ever met. Thanks," Kim smiled before walking toward the stairs.

As soon as Kim was gone, Ron rolled back over and pulled off the night vision goggles and hearing amplifier, and shoved them into his bag next to the bed with a large smile on his face.

"Might be hope after all..." Ron mused before lying back, the smile still on his lips.

To Be Continued …


	6. Chapter 5: Fall Out

WARNING: This chapter contains mild sexual & adult content, language, and violence.

Chapter 5: Fall Out

Kim, Tim, Jim, and their parents watched at the breakfast table in awe as Ron shoveled in the breakfast on his plate at amazing speed.

"What? Get eggs on my face?" Ron snorted slightly before diving back in.

"Eww … just eww," Kim made a face at Ron's eating habits before finishing her own breakfast.

"He is a soldier now; Soldiers eat like that." Mr. Possible stated.

Ron and Kim looked up questioningly. "We'll look at his arm, he's got a Marines tattoo and another one I don't recognize, never heard of a branch in the military with a fox and a snake together in a symbol." Mr. Possible mused.

"I could tell you what it's for, but I'd have to kill you," Ron smirked.

"Wait … I recall an organization a few years ago; they had a symbol similar to that, but last I heard they disbanded, ever heard of Foxhound, Ron?" Mr. Possible smirked as the boy started to choke.

"W-Well, It's about time to head to school," Ron gulped, changing the subject, and getting up to his feet, "Ready, KP?"

Kim nodded, but eyed him suspiciously, "I forgot something in my room, meet you at my car, Ron," She said, running up the stairs.

She shut the door behind her and pulled out her Kimmunicator, "Wade, you there?"

"Yup, what's up, Kim?" Wade responded.

"Find anything yet?" she asked intently.

"I found one mention of Solid Snake," Wade stated, "His name is mentioned to being involved in stopping terrorists at some place called Shadow Moses, but no real information."

"Ok, see what you can find out about that and also see what you can find out about something called Foxhound as well," Kim said, biting her lip, "I've gotta go; Ron's waiting on me." Wade wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the comment, and Kim blushed, "I've got a boyfriend already, remember, Dweeb?"

"Yeah, I remember Dweeb; I don't know what you see in him either," Wade laughed, "You better get to school. I'll contact you if I find something. Wade out."

---

"Nice of you to decide to join us Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable," Snake said at the head of their senior biology class.

"Sorry, Mr. Pliskin," Kim apologized as she and Ron took their seats.

"Now where was I … oh yes," Snake smiled, "there are certain points on the body that are extra sensitive. Most people call them pressure points. They can be used in medicine, massage, and also … sexual activities," He said, smirking at the last part and at the various blushes and interested looks across the room.

"Now for a demonstration; Ron, would you mind helping me out," Snake smiled as Ron shook his heard rapidly, "You see class, Ron and I have worked together before on this very subject, haven't we, Partner?"

"I loath you, Snake," Ron growled under his breath as he walked up to the front of the class, before a table.

"Ok, now, who shall get a nice relaxation treatment?" Snake mused, ignoring his long time student.

A moment later, almost all the girls in the room's hands went straight up.

Ron followed Snake's sinister gaze to the only girl that didn't have her hand raised, and his eyes went wide in fear, "ooooh no!" he hissed under his breath at Snake.

"Kimberly dear, you seem a bit tense; let's see what we can do about that," Snake said as Kim's head snapped up, her green eyes widened as far as they could go.

"No, that's ok … I really …" She started, but 'eep'ed when Snake walked back to her seat, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her to the front.

"Oh no, I insist my dear, just lie back and let Ronniekins work his magic fingers," He said, giving Ron a sinister smile.

Kim laid back and adjusted her hair out of the way. Ron gently removed the sling from her shoulder and arm and Kim placed both her arms straight down her sides. 'Ok, Ron, just stick to KP's shoulders and neck, and you won't risk getting in trouble,' Ron thought as he began to gently run his fingers around the specific spots Snake had showed him years ago to relax and increase healing in another person.

He concentrated on her neck and shoulder blades, especially around the bandage and wound on her shoulder. 'Maybe this isn't so bad …' Ron thought before Kim let out a faint moan, 'is she … purring?'

He looked down and gulped at the dreamy look on Kim's face and her half closed eyes as she wiggled slightly into his hands. "Booyah …" Kim groaned softly in pleasure. As Ron rubbed her shoulders, she unconsciously rubbed her cheek into his wrist and arm affectionately.

"That's enough, Mr. Stoppable," Snake said, receiving a surprised look from Ron and a death glare from Kim.

"You both may return to your seats," Snake said as Ron helped a lightheaded Kim to her seat, receiving a death glare from Josh Mankey and Kim receiving glares from every girl in the class.

"Now open your books to page 243," Snake said, continuing the class.

---

Kim walked out of the class, finding it strange how the stiffness and soreness was completely gone from her shoulder and arm. "Hey, Kim," Josh said, kissing her cheek, "So, you like Stoppable's little massage?" he asked, spitting out Ron's last name.

"Actually, yes," Kim smiled, "he did very good; I never knew he could do something like that."

"He's not who he was," Josh warned, "He's different. I don't think you should trust him as much as you used to. He could be using you for something."

"Josh!" Kim gasped angrily, glaring at her boyfriend, "Ron and I grew up together; I know him better than I know myself!"

"Then where has he been the last three years, and why hasn't he told you?" Josh asked, sounding almost like he cared about her, "If he has nothing to hide, why doesn't he tell you where he's been?"

Kim looked down and bit her lip, "I don't know …" Kim said under her breath, "I've … I've gotta go, talk to you later, Josh," she then walked off and Josh smiled before turning and walking over to where Bonnie was standing.

---

Ron leaned against the side of the bleachers, watching Meryl showing the cheerleaders a routine that most professionals couldn't pull off. He couldn't help but chuckle as Bonnie and Tara tumbled to the ground in a near knot.

Ron heard footsteps coming up behind him, but didn't really pay any mind to them until, "Hey, Stoppable," Josh's voice said from behind him.

Ron started to turn toward him, but met a large fist connecting to his jaw, sending him tumbling to the ground, "That was for touching my girlfriend today, and screwing up our fun last night," Josh growled as the Football Team surrounded him and Ron.

Ron shook his head to clear the cobwebs before jumping back to his feet, "Oh, which girlfriend was that, Monkey, Kim or Bonnie?" Ron asked, popping his neck.

"Are you accusing me of cheating on KP?" Josh asked, emphasizing Ron's private nickname for Kim.

Across the field, Meryl caught the crowd, spotted Ron in the center, and pressed her ear, "Snake, we've got a code red on the football field, repeat, code red on the football field. Ron is going to hurt somebody!"

"What? Sweet, it looks like a fight, girls!" Bonnie called, "let's go cheer!"

"Huh?" Kim asked, looking over and seeing Ron and Josh standing in the center of the crowd, "Oh no …"

"You know what, Stoppable?" Josh smiled, "I've been wanting to do this for some time …" He said as he reared back and threw a punch. It connected with Ron's stomach, but Ron barely flinched.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Snake said, pushing through the crowd, "If you want to fight, let's do it the right way! Kickboxing ring. Ten minutes. I'm the ref. Let's go."

"Snake!" Meryl hissed under her breath, "Are you nuts? he'll kill him!"

"No, he won't," Snake smirked, "I trained him better than that, plus I'll be in there."

"That's not very reassuring …" Meryl mumbled, but followed him and the others into the gym.

---

A few minutes later, the football team and the cheerleaders stood around the kickboxing ring with Ron, Josh, and Snake standing in the center. Ron and Josh were wearing only boxing shorts, padded shoes, and kickboxing gloves.

"Ok, let's make this clean, but no holds barred, winner wins the argument, what ever the hell it is. Ok? Agreed? Touch gloves." Snake said as the two hit their gloves together roughly, "Alright, let's get it on!"

Josh got the first move in with a kick at Ron's face, but Ron easily caught it in his gloved hands. Josh in a rage threw a one-two combo, but Ron again easily blocked the attack.

Outside, the group was going wild except for Kim, who was watching the fight carefully and worriedly.

"Would you stop blocking and fight back?" Josh commanded, punching at him again, but again only to be blocked.

"You don't want me to do that," Ron smirked as he blocked another kick.

"Maybe I can persuade you …" Josh smiled moving in close. "She really is a little slut, you know? Easiest bag I've ever had and all I have to do is call and she comes running."

Ron narrowed his eyes, but continued to block the attacks, now struggling to keep his self-control. "I will admit she is hot, and you should see her in bed; she really is a wild cat, you know? And a screamer at that, I love screamers, don't you?"

Josh opened his mouth to spout something else out, but all that came out was blood. No one in the room saw Ron throw the punch, but they could plainly see the glove pushing into the point just below the ribcage.

Josh's eyes were wide as he stumbled backwards, coughing before falling backwards completely knocked out.

The room fell quiet, and Ron turned to the football team, "Anyone else want a go?"

If the team moved as they did just then, they would have no trouble winning the championship. The Cheerleaders gapped as the big, strong, football players scrambled all over the place trying to find an exit. Ron looked over the cheerleaders, with a confident smile on his face, but couldn't see Kim anywhere.

"Why were you so rough on him?" Kim snapped from behind him. He turned to see her squatted down with Josh's head pillowed on her thighs, "Where did you even learn to fight like that?"

Ron just narrowed his eyes on Josh, and turned his back exiting the ring.

---

Almost an hour later, Kim walked into her living room to find Ron on the couch with his feet kicked up on the coffee table. "Where did you go? I thought you were riding home with me today?"

"Felt like walking," Ron stated, his voice devoid of emotion, "Besides shouldn't you be nursing your loving boyfriend back to health?"

"You never answered my question; where did you learn to fight like that?" Kim pressed on, "The Ron I knew wouldn't do that. The Ron I knew always looked for ways around violence. He didn't enjoy fighting … or killing."

"You think I enjoyed that?" Ron asked looking up at her with ice-cold eyes, "Do you think I enjoyed killing the guards or Shego? Do you think that?"

"You know, I don't know what to think right now?" Kim retorted, "I thought you were one of the good guys, but I'm starting to wonder about that."

"Good guys?" Ron laughed almost frighteningly before standing up and walking toward Kim. She didn't even know she was moving away from him 'til her back hit the wall. She then gasped when Ron stopped mere inches from her and placed his arms on either side of her pinning her in, "Here's a little reality check, Kim, there are NO Good Guys, and there are NO Bad Guys."

"I don't believe that, Ron," Kim spoke, her voice slightly trembling as he stared down at her.

"Oh, of course you don't, you're the great Kim Possible, Defender of Middleton, arch foe to the likes of Drakken, DNAmy, Monkey Fist and a variety of other childish 'super villains'." Ron spoke with a strange sinister-ness to his voice that shook Kim to her core, "You've always fought a few nutcases who screw themselves over, but have you ever been in a situation where you knew beyond a doubt you were going to die? Were you ever tortured for no other reason than some sadistic bastard's cheap amusement. Have you ever had to watch innocent people die and do nothing about it because it was done by one of the 'Good Guys'?"

Kim could say nothing; his words and the look in his eyes were enough to terrify her completely.

"There aren't any Good Guys or Bad Guys anymore, Kim," Ron said, his voice softening slightly, "There are people who fight and people who don't. That's all there is to it. I used to be like you, but you know what, my innocence has been gone for over three years. I'm not saying what you do is wrong; you do a great thing, but not everyone can be a hero. You've got the battle innocence still, and I don't know how you've managed to keep it this long, but you still do, so hang on to that. Me, I've lost that, yes, I've hurt people; I've killed people, but I'm a soldier. I did what I had to do to complete my mission. That's what I am now, Kim, the Ron you knew isn't here anymore whatsoever. I AM a soldier. My life only revolves around my missions."

Ron sighed and looked down to see her looking down and had to strain his hearing to catch her words, "Is that all this is right now?"

"What?" Ron asked in confusion.

"The only reason you came back here, came back to me, is it for a mission?" Kim asked while looking up, and Ron saw tears rimming her green eyes, "You'd never come back if not for a mission here, you never had any intention of keeping your promise to me …"

"Kim …" Ron started, his eyes softening.

"Don't lie to me. Why are you here? are you on a mission?" Kim asked, glaring at him as a tear slid down her cheek.

Ron stared back for a moment, taken aback, before gathering his nerve. "Yes," He sighed, not able to hold the eye contact. His head snapped back toward her when he heard a small sob.

"You said we'd always be partners," Kim choked, "You promised you'd come back to me; you promised!"

"KP … please …" Ron said, reaching to wipe away a tear, but she slapped the hand away.

"Don't touch me! And don't call me that! That was my best friend's name for me, and you're not him, not anymore!" Kim snapped, pushing him away, "I don't even know you! Go, and get your little mission over with so you can get out of my life, Shadow Snake, I don't want anymore reminders of the best friend I'll never see again!" she sobbed before running up the stairs to her room, and slamming the door behind her.

Ron sighed and sat down roughly on the couch, resting his face in his hands.

Around ten minutes later, a knock came on the door, and Ron rubbed his eyes before going to answer it. On the other side of the door stood Josh, who upon seeing Ron flinched slightly, "Um … Kim called, she sounded upset …" Fear was written all over his face.

Ron blinked a few times, and sighed before stepping out of the way, "She's in her room," he surrendered. Keeping her boyfriend away from her won't help his popularity points with his best – correction, probably ex-best friend. He watched Josh walk up to the room and took his seat back down on the couch.

"Shadow, you there?" came Otacon's voice over Ron's CODEC.

"What's up, Otacon?" Ron said, pressing into his ear.

"Whoa, you sound more gloomy than usual, what's wrong?" Otacon asked.

"No, nothing important," Ron lied, "Is anything wrong?"

"Snake needs you back here ASAP," Otacon said, "Thinks he has a lead on Ocelot's location. We think he's right under your nose."

"Good, I feel like killing somebody right now," Ron said, standing up and grabbing his Sneak Suit from his bag, "On my way."

---

"I hate to say it, but I told you so," Josh said, sitting beside the crying Kim and rubbing her shoulders affectionately.

"I thought he really came back to me. I thought we'd be partners again, and it would be like it was," Kim whimpered, "I know I've changed a lot, but Ron isn't Ron anymore. Why did he have to change so much?"

"I don't know, baby," Josh said, leaning over and kissing her neck softly. Kim moaned softly as Josh ran his hand over her midriff and up her tank top.

She turned to him before giving him a passionate kiss, then pulled back helping him remove her tank top then her bra. The two went back to kissing, as Josh laid her back on the bed pinched her budding nipple in his fingers.

He gave her breast a quick squeeze causing her to let out a half gasp half squeak, not realizing the door was opening.

"Hey, Kimmie Cub, I'm home," Her father said walking in, "Your mother said she'd be late with your brothers, so it will be just me you and Ron for … for … for … WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Dad? W-What are you …" Kim gasped, covering her bare chest with a pillow.

"I can explain, sir …" Josh said in his best asskisser voice.

"It's not-" Kim started, but her father cut her off.

"Don't you dare say 'it's not what it looks like', young lady!" Her father barked, narrowing his eyes on the two teens, "It's time we had a talk right now."

---

Ron in his sneak suit ran into the living room of his old home, and the inhabitants all looked at him in confusion.

"Shadow, what the hell are you doing here?" Snake asked in confusion, "You're supposed to be watching the Possibles, is something wrong?"

"Otacon called, said you had the location of Ocelot," Ron asked, "So where is he?"

"Um I didn't call, Shadow," Otacon said nervously, "Meryl has had radio duty all afternoon …"

"But it was you, you said Snake found Ocelot's location, that he was right … under …" Ron said, trailing off at the end as realization hit, "Oh fuck me sideways …"

"You were led away!" Snake barked, grabbing his SOCOM.

"KP!" Ron cried, ignoring the others and running back out to his bike.

"Wait for me, kid!" Snake barked, running out pulling on his Sneak Suit, then jumping on the back of the bike.

Snake was almost thrown off as Ron took off, popping a wheelie out of the drive way.

---

"I'M EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD!" Kim screamed from one side of the bedroom at her father on the other side with Josh sitting in the middle scared to death.

"Yes you are, BUT you're STILL LIVING UNDER MY ROOF," her father retorted just as loudly, "MY WAY OR THE HIGH WAY, KIMBERLY ANNE!

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Kim snapped, pacing around the corner of her room in an angry manner, "YOU GOING TO KICK ME OUT FOR DOING SOMETHING YOU DON'T APPROVE OF? HOW MANY LITTLE THINGS HAVE YOU DONE IN HERE THAT DROVE ME NUTS?"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER, YOUR MOTHER AND I PAY THE BILLS," Her father retorted angrily, pointing his finger at his daughter, emphasizing his words, "WE PAY FOR MOST OF YOUR LITTLE ADVENTURES AND YOUR SPORT CAR'S REPAIR BILLS, AND THIS IS THE THANKS WE GET?"

"OH GEE THANKS, DAD, I AM SO THANKFUL YOU'VE ACCEPTED THE BURDEN THAT I AM SO GRACEFULLY!" Kim screamed, her face bright red in anger, "IF I'M THAT MUCH OF A BURDEN MAYBE I SHOULD LEAVE! THAT WOULD BE BEST FOR ALL OF US; I CAN DO WHAT I THINK IS BEST AND I'LL HAVE YOU OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"Perhaps I can aid you in that, my dear," Another voice called from the door.

Kim's head snapped at the intruder and her eyes suddenly widened in shock and fear, "Ocelot?"

"That's my name; don't wear it out" Revolver Ocelot said, twirling his gun in his hand.

Kim jumped into action, kicking Ocelot across the face and throwing a combo of punches and kicks at him only to realize they were doing nothing.

"Such a valiant effort, but I expected more from the Legendary Kim Possible," Ocelot said, back handing Kim hard, and sending her down to the floor.

Josh saw his girlfriend sprawling across the floor, then glanced up at the open door, and finally looked down at Kim one more time. He finally did what he thought best: he made a dash for the door.

"Such a faithful and loyal boyfriend you have, Ms. Possible," Ocelot said, pulling his gun and shooting the retreating Josh in the ass, and laughed as he screamed like a young girl and tumbled down the stairs. "Even Shadow Snake is better than that guy, yet you take him over the big Boy Scout? Oh well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

Kim started to pull herself on her hands and knees, but a quick blow to the back of the head with the handle of Ocelot's revolver sent her to dreamland. The madman picked the teen hero up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and pointed the gun at Dr. Possible, "C'mon, let's go, my good Doctor."

---

Ron's bike came to a screeching stop at the front of the Possible home and the chopper rising into the air. Ron and Snake raised their SOCOMs at the gray head of Revolver Ocelot in rear passenger compartment. He smiled down at the two Foxhound Agents before raising the unconscious Kim Possible by the hair of her head, and putting his gun to her head. Ocelot shook his head before sitting down his gun and grabbing Kim's limp arm and making her wave good bye.

"NO!" Ron cried when he saw how he was treating Kim, "LET HER GO! KP! KIM! KIIIIIIM!"

To Be Continued …


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth Behind TeenHero Kim...

Chapter 6: The Truth Behind Teen-Hero Kim Possible

Dr. Possible slowly pulled himself to a seated position and looked around his surroundings. He was on a cot in what appeared to be a prison cell. He didn't really have much time to study his surroundings when the door slowly and loudly opened. "Ah, Dr. Possible, so nice to see you again. It has been too long!" Dr. Drakken said, walking in with a few armed guards.

"You've buffed up, Drakken," Dr. Possible said mock-politely, "Steroids or an untested and foolish experiment?"

Drakken looked down at his now much larger, muscular frame, "No, a tested experiment this time, and I have you to thank for it. It was one of your own little discoveries. I'm sure you're familiar with the technique you and Dr. Hunter gave Foxhound called 'Gene Therapy'?"

"How did you get Gene Therapy?" Dr. Possible asked, worry crossing his features.

"I have joined a group that will aid me in what I want most," Drakken stated, "World domination and your daughter broken and bowing at my feet. Are you familiar with the Sons of Liberty and the Patriots?"

"Patriots? How did you? … We had a deal!" Dr. Possible hissed, getting to his feet.

Drakken smiled evilly at the scientist, "I am well aware of the deal you made with the Council, Doctor, but right now I … err… we're making the rules, and you will abide by them or else."

"Or else what?" Dr. Possible asked, narrowing his eyes.

Drakken smiled widely and turned his back, "Allow me to show you." He then nodded to the guards, "Bring him."

The guards then grabbed Dr. Possible roughly by the arms and drug him out of the cell and down the hallway.

Drakken and the guards led Dr. Possible to a room with one way window. "Hmm, never would've pegged her to wear lace, but you can never really judge a book by the cover, can you, 'Daddy'?" Drakken asked, drawing his attention to the room on the other side of the window.

The other room was a high-tech torture chamber. But what drew his attention was what was in the center of the room, "Kimmie!" Dr. Possible gasped. Kim was in a strange ring-like machine with her arms and legs attached to large shackles that covered her forearms and calves completely; her slightly baggy cargo pants were removed leaving her only in her trademark green tank top and pink lace panties.

"Now, watch Ocelot do his thing," Drakken said with a proud smile as he watched the older terrorist walk into the torture chamber.

Ocelot walked to a control panel beside the device holding Kim, and pressed in a few commands. A moment later, Kim's back arched and she started throwing her head back and forth while she held her lower lip tight between her teeth as the electric current became visible on her body, sparking and crackling over her skin. Ocelot deactivated the machine almost one minute later, and Kim went limp in the machine, her chest rising and falling rapidly as a small amount of steam began to rise from her body.

"What do you want?" Dr. Possible asked, staring at his daughter as she gasped for breath.

"Our Metal Gear designs are incomplete, Doctor," Drakken informed, "As much as I enjoy watching Kim Possible in excruciating pain, we'll stop torturing her if you agree to complete the Metal Gear weapon designs. So what do you say?"

"You'll let her go?"

"I didn't say that. I said we'd stop torturing her," Drakken laughed, "We'll let her and you both go when you finish the designs and we see they work."

"You swear you'll stop hurting her?" Dr. Possible asked, eyeing Drakken carefully.

"I give my word," Drakken said, holding up his hand.

"All right, I'll help you, but if you hurt Kimmie any more …" He warned.

"Very well", he then pressed a button and spoke into a mike, "Mission complete, Ocelot," he then released the button and turned to the guards, "Take Dr. Possible to the design laboratory. Sooner you finish, the sooner you and your little girl get to go home."

Drakken stood there and watched the guards lead Dr. Possible out of the room. Once he was gone, Drakken turned back to the mike, "Coast is clear; have fun, but save some for me," He spoke into the mike.

Ocelot smiled, and then pressed some more keys and Kim went back to twisting and writhing in pain.

---

Four days later …

The armored door of the hidden laboratory finally gave in to the kicks as Solid Snake, Shadow Snake, and Meryl stomped in with Assault Rifles on their shoulders, "Kim?" Shadow called, turning a corner quickly and putting his rifle right in DNAmy's face as she was about to do some DNA splicing experiment.

"Where's Kim Possible?" Ron barked with the gun in the frightened villain's face.

"I … I don't know honestly …" DNAmy gulped, "I swear I'll never do anything criminal again, just don't shoot me …"

Ron answered by spinning the gun around to hold the barrel and then swung it like a bat, taking out her chemical table once then swinging again at a wall shattering the gun.

"Get out of here," Snake snarled, and the evil geneticist gulped before dashing out of the lab. Snake watched her leave before turning to the trembling, enraged teen, "You need to calm down."

"We've searched every cave, cavern, and hidden lair in Middleton, Snake," Ron growled, punching the wall so hard the skin on his knuckles split under his gloves, "Kim and her dad are with Ocelot right now because I left them alone. If I hadn't I…"

"Could've, would've, should've," Snake snapped, "Get over yourself and go back to the house and get some sleep, you've had what? Two hours sleep in the last four days? Despite the Gene Therapy and the nanomachines you got when you joined Foxhound, you're still human, Shadow."

"No, I'm not going to sleep until I know she's … they're safe," Ron snapped, stomping past Snake and a very worried looking Meryl.

Ron walked out of the lair and mounted his bike, "KP, where the hell are you? If Ocelot's hurt you in any way … I don't care if you hate me for hurting him, I'm going to tear him apart." He growled before kick starting his bike and speeding back to Middleton.

---

As the bike roared down the street, Ron heard the beep of his Kimmunicator go off, and quickly veered to the side of the road, "What's up, Wade?" Ron asked as the chubby teen genius came on the screen.

"Um, Ron, I'd rather not say on this thing, just …" Wade said avoiding looking at his face, "Just get to Kim's house ASAP. OK, you'll understand when you get there."

Ron didn't reply, but spun the bike in its place and went straight towards Kim's.

Ron jumped off the bike almost before it stopped and ran in to the house where Mrs. Possible sat on a couch rolled up in a ball holding her remaining children tight to her side. "Mrs. P? What's wrong? Have you? …" She answered by pointing to the coffee table with a medium sized package with 'to: Solid and Shadow Snake' scribbled on the top.

Ron slowly opened the package, and pulled out a small letter. "Shadow Snake, I know you're reading this first; don't think I can forget the first name you called when I had you in my little toy a year ago. I am positive you are absolutely worried sick about your precious KP now, are you not? We are having a grand time, and if you want to see her and her father alive again I suggest you and Solid Snake come alone to the following location tonight. See you soon, Ron. Ocelot."

Ron reached into the package and what he pulled out made his heart beat even faster than before with worry. "Kim's cargo pants …" Ron sighed, pulling out the neatly folded pants. "Ocelot …"

"Ron? Are they going to be ok?" Mrs. Possible asked, standing up away from the worried looking twins.

"They will be if I have any kind of say in it, Mrs. P; I promise," Ron said before the woman, who had long since been considered his second mother hugged him and began to sob softly on his shoulder, "I promise I'll bring them home tonight," He said, rubbing her back soothingly.

---

"It's obviously a trap," Snake said, rereading the note again.

"I know it's a trap, Snake," Ron said rubbing his eyes, "but he'll kill them if we don't go."

"I know," Snake said, "If he hasn't already …"

"She's not dead," Ron said sitting down looking off into space, "I can feel it; she's still alive."

"Ok, then," Snake said looking at his former student worriedly, "We leave at nineteen hundred hours, be ready."

"I will be."

"That's not for several hours, Ron," Meryl said pushing him toward his bedroom, "Try to sleep, ok?"

"Yeah, no point in falling asleep when you go rescue your girlfriend," Snake smirked.

"She's not mine. She's Mankey's, remember?" Ron sighed.

"Yup, but that was before he ran like a little bitch when she was in trouble; I doubt that will bode for him well when you get her back," Snake smirked, "Now go dream of what ya going to do to her when you get her home," he winked before shoving him the rest of the way into his room.

---

A few hours later, at a large cave entrance in the mountains, Snake and Ron stood in the shadows, sticking to the back of a large rock, "I'm leading. You're too anxious; that's a danger in this kind of thing," Snake stated, looking out for any guards, "Anxiety will get you killed. Relax we'll find them both, so don't get frustrated."

Ron nodded silently before following his mentor into the cave and finding a boulder had been moved since their last visit the day before.

"It's too easy," Snake whispered, easing around the corner to check for guards.

"Of course, Snake," Ron spoke softly, "They want us in here so they can kill us, duh."

"Around that Possible girl for a week, and you're already packing a Coloradoan attitude again," Snake smirked, "I look forward to getting you back in VR when we get back to HQ; I'll fix that little attitude."

"When we last met, I was but a child," Ron spoke, lowering his voice's octave and breathing heavily, "Now I am the master."

Snake rolled his eyes, and signaled for them to continue.

"Not a single guard, this is definitely a trap," Ron spoke, but felt himself stepping into a puddle of something, "What the…?"

Ron looked down and his heart shot up his throat, "Oh God no …" the hall was covered in blood where someone was bleeding heavily and being dragged.

"Shadow, wait!" Snake called after Ron, who ran after the trail of blood.

Ron dashed toward the door where the blood lead to, and kicked the door open. The sight before him in the room shattered his heart and the ice shields around his emotions. "Dr. Possible!" he cried, diving to his second father's side.

The elder scientist laid in the corner of the storage room, six gun shot wounds littering his torso. "R-Ron? I knew you'd find us …" He gasped through painful breaths.

"Save your strength, we'll get you some help," Ron said, desperately trying to think of a quick fix to save him.

"Don't worry … about me, son," Dr. Possible gasped, "You have to save Kimmie …" he then took the young man's hand and squeezed it, "I've got to get this off my chest, so I can go in peace, please … just hear me out …" Ron nodded, tears threatening his eyes. "Kim, she's not what she and the rest of the world believe. Everything she's done, her popularity, almost all her adventures … everything … Ron, they are not real …"

"What?" Ron asked as a cold chill ran down his spine.

"I made a deal five years ago with the Patriots," Dr. Possible said, now crying freely, "They're the real dictators of the United States, Ron; they've had full control of the country since the Civil War, all the presidents, governors, Congress, even national heroes like Kim, it's all rigged. They wanted my data on how to have Gene Therapy without causing the participant to lose his or her mind … it was then Kim's wild streak was starting to grow; she wanted so desperately to be a hero … I gave them the data in exchange for Kim being made into a hero. They nudged and led a few terrorists without any real experience or knowledge to Middleton, pushed Dr. Director to encourage her, staged some emergencies, it was all just a show… I'm so sorry, Ron; you were being used as well for that, please forgive me … please …" he then coughed and a small stream of blood slid down his chin.

"Is it me you should be apologizing to?" Ron asked, hurt by the revelation but even more hurt by the fact of his losing two fathers in one lifetime, "Hang on, so you can clear the plate clean with KP."

"I doubt I'll last that long, Ron," Dr. Possible said, his eyelids slowly lowering, "You know, I always thought of you as a son, and had you as my personal pick for son-in-law …"

"I thought you didn't like boys around KP," Ron smiled, trying to hide the pink coming to his cheeks.

"Ever seen me upset with you being around her?" Dr. Possible laughed weakly, "or even when you slept over in HER room AFTER puberty? I always knew you'd take care of her … and I know you always will … keep it up … for me … keep … Kimmie … happy ……" his head then slowly went forward as one last breath escaped his lips and all was silent in the room.

"The Patriots …" Snake said from the doorway, "They fuck with everybody …"

"They fucked with the wrong snake …" Ron said coldly in his Shadow Snake voice, standing up from the body's side, and drawing both SOCOMs, "Anyone else you want, Snake, but Ocelot's mine." He said, walking past the elder agent.

---

"I'm disappointed," Ocelot said as he deactivated the torture device Kim was trapped inside, "Our newest recruit said you were a screamer, but you have yet to make anything beside a grunt. I am quite disappointed in you, Ms. Possible."

Kim couldn't even hold her head up anymore. Ocelot had let her rest for five hours a night, but only then to be brought back to his 'laboratory' and strapped up on this machine for hour after hour of torture. During the first day, she tried to fight, but now, four days later, her strength was all but gone, and only her will to not give in and give this man what he wanted was all that was keeping her sane.

"So, are we going to beg for mercy yet?" Ocelot asked, picking up Kim's chin in his hand, making her look at him, "anything?"

"How about …" Kim replied hoarsely, "go … to … hell?"

"No, thank you," Ocelot said, going back to his controls, "But I can make you feel like you're there." he said, hitting a quick keystroke, and Kim's body arched forward, no screams coming from her lips, but a single tear slid down her cheek.

After about five minutes, Ocelot stopped the electricity and looked at her with a sadistic smile, "Going to beg yet?"

Kim answered by spitting in his face.

"My after all this time, your spirit has yet to be broken?" Ocelot asked in amusement, "hmm perhaps I'm using the wrong kind of torture …"

Kim looked up at him, and, despite the fear that was making knots out of her insides, she showed no hint of anything but cold determination on her face. "You're a beautiful girl, you know that, Kim?" Ocelot said, touching her cheek lightly, but jerking back when she snapped at his hand, "very spirited too."

Kim looked away, but gasped when a rough hand reached up her top and grasped her breast, "Don't touch me, you bastard," She hissed though her voice was shakier then she'd have liked.

"After what I've done to you the last few days," Ocelot smirked as she futilely tried to get away from him, "I figured you'd welcome pleasure."

"Nothing you can do to me would be anything remotely like pleasure," she snapped, forcing every ounce of boldness she had left past the growing panic.

"Not for you maybe, but I'm getting a lot of pleasure from this," Ocelot smiled as his hand slid down her midriff and down into her panties, causing her to gasp. He smiled again, feeling how her body was unconsciously reacting to his touches, "I thought you said you weren't enjoying this?"

"I'm … not …" She hissed, forcing down a moan, and mentally cursing her body for betraying her. 'Ron, anybody, I'm in trouble, help me please …God, send someone to help me …' she mentally prayed as he played with her like a cheap toy.

"Still no scream, you really do have a strong will," Ocelot laughed, "You'll break soon enough …"

"THE HELL SHE WILL!"

Ocelot looked up only to hear a gun fire and see a bullet go through his shoulder, sending him tumbling backwards away from Kim.

"Shadow Snake?" Ocelot gasped, as Ron walked toward him, "You're early!" Ocelot hissed before crying out as bullets past through both his thighs then his shoulder.

"Mercy, please …" Ocelot cried, squirming across the floor.

"Mercy? MERCY!" Ron yelled shooting him in the shoulder again, "After everything you've done to me … you expect me to be merciful?"

"Are you going to kill me?" Ocelot asked, a strange calmness in his voice.

"Hell no," Ron hissed, "Do you think I'll give you that much mercy? I'm going to make you hurt, and when you finally can no longer feel any pain, THEN I MIGHT kill you."

"SHADOW, GET DOWN!" Snake barked as something popped up on the other side of the far window of the room.

Ron looked and spotted a massive mecha with Vulcan cannons on either side of its cockpit firing through the glass. He quickly dove for the contraption Kim was in and covered her body with his own.

"Metal Gear …" Snake gasped almost fearfully, getting back up from the other side of the desk, and throwing a grenade out the broken window at the roaring machine. "That won't stop it, Shadow, get the girl down and retreat!" Shadow nodded, looking down to make sure Kim was unharmed, before working at the clamps on her wrists and ankles.

"R-Ron?" she asked, looking up slightly when Ron scooped her up and cradled her in his arms, "I … I was just about to get out on my own … you really didn't …"

"I know …" he said, leaning forward and kissing her forehead, not paying attention to the blush covering her cheeks, "I just sped up the process; let's get out of here, KP."

The three made it out of the lab, and Drakken ran in, "They're getting away!"

"Let them," Ocelot smiled, still on the ground, "We have what we need; the Metal Gears will be ready in a matter of months."

---

Snake held the door to the Possible home as Ron carried Kim in and past the worried Mrs. Possible, Tim, and Jim.

"Thank God you're alright!" Mrs. Possible said, hugging Kim tightly.

"I'm ok, Mom," Kim said, hugging her mother and brothers back almost as tightly.

Mrs. Possible then shot up and looked at the two men, "James? Where's James?"

Kim's eyes went wide, "Daddy? What? What happened to Daddy? Did Ocelot grab him too?"

Snake then coughed nervously, and looked at the stone faced Ron.

"I … I said some things I shouldn't have … please tell me he's ok, I have to tell him I didn't mean them," Kim begged, looking up at her best friend.

Ron didn't say anything, but turned his back and closed his eyes, searching for the proper way to say what he had to.

"He knew, KP," Ron said softly.

"W-What do you mean by he knew?" Kim asked, feeling as though her chest was collapsing.

He then turned back, with a sad expression on his face, "He … I think it was Ocelot … he … I was …" Ron choked, but shook his head to clear his thoughts.

He then with a deep sigh, let it go, "I was with him when he died."

Mrs. Possible sat down roughly and pulled her boys to her almost unconsciously as her eyes went unfocused and her mouth began to work without words.

"What … that … you must be mistaken … or a trick … he can't be … no …" Kim shook her head rapidly as Ron went around to sit next her.

Ron had placed an arm around the still shocked Kim when her mother finally spoke, "Did he say anything before he … he?"

Snake started to speak up, but Ron beat him to it, "He said … he … told me to tell you he loves you all very much, and he wants you all to be happy."

"I … I want to go to bed …" Kim choked, trying to stand up, but almost tumbling to the floor.

Ron quickly was at her side and for the second time, scooped her up in his arms. She merely placed her head on his shoulder and her shoulder began to tremble. Ron gave a look at Snake and then at Kim's mother, before walking up the stairs toward Kim's room.

Ron walked into the room, pulled back the sheets on her bed, and laid her down gently. He started to leave when her arms came up and gripped his forearm.

"I'm sorry …" Kim whimpered.

"What?" Ron asked, looking down at her in confusion.

"What I said before … you know … I was just angry; I'm sorry … and after what you said and after what he … did to me … I can understand how you feel about things now … I'm sorry …"

"Apology accepted, KP, if you forgive me too," Ron said softly, "For letting you down …"

"I don't understand?" Kim asked, tears still in her eyes.

"Nothing, I better go," He said, turning to go, but her grip still held on.

"No, don't leave me," She whimpered, "Ron … would you …" She said, looking away with her face turning crimson, "would you hold me, just 'til I fall asleep? Please? I need you …I don't want to be alone …"

Ron looked toward the door, then back down at Kim, who was staring up at him desperately. He then nodded, and sat down on the bed to untie his combat boots and take them off.

When they were, Kim picked up the blankets off her bed, and he climbed in, and held his arms open for her as she snuggled into the safety of Ron's chest and arms and, for the first time since her capture, let herself cry freely.

To Be Continued …


	8. Chapter 7: Believe In Me

Chapter 7: Believe In Me

---

_If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way_

And I...  
Will always  
Love you,  
I… will always  
Love you 

Bittersweet  
Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me   
Good-bye  
Please don't you cry  
We both know I'm not what you need

But I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you

I hope  
life treats you kind  
And I hope  
you have all you dream of  
And I wish you joy  
and happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you…love

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you 

Yes, I will always love  
You...   
I will always   
Love…  
You…

"I Will Always Love You"

Dolly Parton and Vince Gill

---

The funeral went smoothly, but Kim was deeply disappointed to find Ron avoiding her like the plague and she felt no urge to look up Josh. Ocelot had fondly informed her of how her boyfriend had faithfully stayed by her side when she was in danger. But she could hardly blame him, not like he faced psychos and killers on a daily basis. What was he supposed to do?

Kim walked into the kitchen to find her mother leaning against the counter and staring out the window at the lake behind their home. "Mom? Are you ok?"

"You know," Mrs. Possible said, pointing out to a large tree beside the beach, "Your father proposed to me right over there. I didn't really know what to think at that time …"

"I miss him too, Mom," Kim said, laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

"So how's Ron doing?" her mother asked, looking down at her firstborn.

"I think he's upset at me," Kim sighed, moving away from her mother, "He's acting like he did when he first came back, like we're just passing acquaintances."

"He probably just needs time. We were all hit hard by … what happened; he'll come around," Mrs. Possible said, kissing Kim's forehead.

"I guess …" Kim sighed before picking up her book bag, "Be home after school," Kim called, walking out of the house.

---

Kim walked into the school and her eyes quickly pointed out Ron in his usual leather vest. She quickly made her way through the crowd to walk beside him. "So, any luck in finding out where Ocelot or Drakken is?" She asked, looking up at his icy, unshaven features.

"No comment," Ron grunted, walking on as if he didn't notice her.

"Drakken's involved in this," Kim continued, not letting him get away, "You could use my help."

"We've got it under control, Possible," Ron said emotionlessly, "You don't need to be bothered."

"Back to last name basis again?" Kim asked, looking up with slightly hurt eyes.

"This isn't the Drakken you faced before, Ocelot's changed him," Ron stated, ignoring her question, "You're out of your league. And I don't feel like babysitting you."

Kim shrunk back and before she could stop herself, she retaliated, "Yeah? Well I never complained about having to baby sit you!"

She brought her hand quickly to her mouth, "Ron, I'm sorry, I didn't …"

"This conversation is over, Kimberly," Ron growled, "Isn't Josh waiting for you in your usual spot? You should still beat him there with his limp and all."

Kim looked down, the hurt growing by the second, "Ron, please …" She sighed looking up, only to find herself alone in crowd, "Ron?"

Kim looked back to see Josh already waiting in their usual make out corner being held up by a crutch because of his gunshot wound. She let out deep sigh before turning and walking toward her first class.

"Stealth Camo deactivate," Ron said in a dark corner a few feet away, "Sorry, KP, this is for the best." He said before walking on to his first period.

---

Ron walked into the class and took his usual seat in the back corner. Kim wasn't in his first class but Monique, Kim's best friend, was. "Ya know, a few years ago you and Kim were the picture when you looked up the phrase 'Best Friends 4 ever'," Monique said sitting down, "Any particular reason why you've been treating her like she has the plague?"

"She hasn't told you?" Ron smirked, "she's got three days before the plague has her six feet under."

"Humph, Since you came back, you've taken a name for being the hero of the lower classmen," Monique said, furrowing her brow at Ron, "Who would've thought they'd have a smart ass bastard for a role model."

"Sorry," Ron sighed, catching the girl by surprise.

"What do you mean sorry?" Monique half stuttered.

"Didn't know it had more then one meaning," Ron shrugged.

"I'd rather know why the dream team came so close to being back together then all of the sudden it fell back apart," Monique stated, "With what happened to her dad, she needs you more than ever."

"No, she doesn't," stated Ron, "She doesn't need me; she doesn't need anybody. She's stronger than that. She's not a fake hero like me who will only drag her down."

"Ron, what's that supposed to mean?" Monique asked, blinking in confusion.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not feeling so great, so I'm out of here," Ron half growled before standing up from his seat and walking out of the class before the teacher even got there.

---

Ron stood on the top of the school in his Sneak Suit looking down on the students. He then drew his SOCOM pistols and stared at them for several moments. There was a time he'd freak out at holding a paintball gun, and was super paranoid at firing a grappling hook gun for fear of showing Kim and the villain of the week his choice boxers for the day. "Now look at me," Ron ordered no one in particular. "I'm a soldier, a professional killer, not all that much different then Ocelot," mused Ron, "how many sons, daughters, wives, and husbands' lives have I taken in the past two years in Foxhound? I've lost count … I'm just like Ocelot."

He for a moment was tempted to use one of his SOCOMs and take his own life up on the roof. End his life like the coward, wannabe hero Bonnie and several others always accused him of being three years ago. "No," Ron said, replacing his guns in their holsters, "If I'm going to die, it will be with Ocelot. I won't let him inflict the pain he's caused me and KP on anyone ever again," Ron said, determination radiating from his mocha-colored eyes. He then turned and made his way to the fire escape on the backside of the building, "even if it kills me."

---

Ron walked into the house he shared with his teammates and carefully and stealthily made his way to where they stored the weapons. Then with his Stealth Camo activated, he began moving a field-stripped FA-MAS Assault Rifle, a field-stripped PSG1 Sniper Rifle, a Stinger missile launcher as well as multiple rounds of ammo for the weapons including his twin SOCOMs to the large saddlebag of his bike.

He then walked down to the basement where they held the drooling, sedated Monkey Fist tied in a corner, took a needle of tranquilizer, and made his way to his bedroom.

Rufus was nibbling on a snack Meryl had prepared for him before they left for the school when he felt Ron pick him up from his cage, "Sorry to do this to you buddy, but this time I have to go solo and I can't risk you helping her follow me," Ron said as he jabbed the now screaming naked mole rat in the side with the needle. As the rodent's eyes got heavier the last thing he heard before drifting off to a dreamless sleep was "I love you, buddy. Take care of KP for me."

Ron then carried the knocked out rodent and climbed on his bike. "Today was a half day for election day, so Kim should be getting home any time now," Ron said to himself as he kick-started the bike to meet her.

---

"Kim!" Josh said hobbling, almost as if he was faking, toward his girlfriend, "Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?" he asked when she stopped just before her car and turned to look at him.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately, that's all," She said, avoiding eye contact.

"Want to talk about it, babe?" Josh said, leaning against her car.

"No, not really," Kim said, fiddling with her keys.

"Want to do something else to get your mind off it?" Josh asked smugly.

Kim turned to him and narrowed her eyes, "Josh, my father just DIED and I was kidnapped and tortured for a week, and you are thinking about THAT?" she yelled, jabbing her finger in his chest, "is that all I am to you, a sex toy?"

"No, of course not, KP, you know I love you," Josh answered quickly, "I was only kidding. I'm sorry."

"Kim, Kimberly, or Kimmie," Kim glared, "never call me that again."

"So Ron gets his own special pet name for you?" Josh growled, "Maybe you weren't kidnapped at all just decided to take a week off to get to know ALL of Stoppable."

"How … how could you even think that?" Kim gasped, her eyes widening in shock and anger.

"How is it hard to believe?" Josh shrugged, "the whole school has seen you staring at him like you were an animal looking at a piece of raw meat."

Kim answered that comment with a slug right in the mouth, sending him tumbling backwards on the parking lot pavement.

Josh pulled himself up, and barely got out of the way where Kim backed out of her parking spot and sped away.

"Bitch," Josh hissed rubbing his sore jaw before walking past the staring students toward Bonnie's BMW.

---

"Jerk," Kim grumbled as she drove toward her home, "He should know that Ron's just my best friend; how could he possibly think that I'd cheat on him like that THEN, of all times? And with Ron, he's a great friend but I … what's he doing here?" she asked when she noticed Ron's bike parked in her driveway.

She walked into the house, looking around for her best friend, or at least after the small fight earlier still her friend. "Ron?"

"Hey, KP, listen, I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. I had a lot on my mind," Ron said from the kitchen in his Sneak Suit ,watching Rufus sleep soundly, "hope you can forgive me."

"I know how you feel. I didn't mean what I said either," Kim said walking in to sit beside him, "I'm sorry too."

"Water under the bridge, KP, but … I was wondering would you mind watching Rufus. I'm going to be going away for a while," Ron asked, "think you can watch him for me?"

"Sure, I can watch him for a few days," Kim smiled, "How long will you be gone anyway?"

"I … don't know, but it will be more than a few days …" Ron said, not meeting her eyes.

Kim suddenly had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, "What are you planning?"

"That doesn't matter," Ron said, turning his back, "But I will tell you that one way or another I'm stopping Ocelot once and for all. If I make it back, that's great, if I don't, that's good too."

"Don't say that, you are coming back," Kim stated forcefully, "I've already lost you once, and I just lost Daddy. I don't want to lose you again."

"You're better off without me," Ron half chuckled.

"I'm nothing without you," Kim responded, but quickly added, "I haven't been half the hero I was without my partner."

"You are a hero," Ron said strangely, "That's the difference between us. Despite what life's thrown at you, you've stood up to face it head on while I ran to the shadows." He then laughed, "Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything, and Ron Stoppable, the sidekick, decoy, and goof up, no other way to really say it without it being a lie. So now I'm going to play the Decoy one last time and maybe buy you enough time for a nice, long, peaceful life, just don't forget me when you become a Mankey, or a Du or take the last name of some other deserving guy who comes along."

Kim the choked back a sob, "You're not planning on coming back at all, are you?"

"Didn't say that," Ron gave her a weak smile, "I didn't earn the call sign Shadow of the Snake for nothing; I might get lucky."

"But you're still not coming back, are you?" Kim asked a little stronger. Ron didn't respond immediately, and Kim started to look away when Ron's glove hand gently grabbed her chin. Her eyes widened as she felt his lips press against hers. Despite Ron's short whiskers tickling her face, Ron easily proved to be a far better kisser than Josh.

Ron then pulled back from a dazed Kim, "Believe in me," he whispered before he activated the Stealth Camo.

Kim wanted to call out to him, to follow him, to do anything, but her body had shut down and the only motion she could muster was her hand coming up to touch her slightly bruised lips.

"I do, Ron," Kim finally forced out, "I do …"

---

Meanwhile in a hidden valley in the mountains, five Metal Gear Rex II's stomped out into the open, scanning the area. "Test of prototype … Begin!" Ocelot called over the radio.

Almost as soon as the words were spoken, the sound of rockets firing could be heard near by. A moment later, the sound of metal hitting ground could be heard, and one of the Rex II's legs was bisected, sending it tumbling to the ground before the main body was quartered.

One of the others turned toward the fallen machine then found itself bombarded by armor piercing Vulcan shots. Then suddenly an invisible blade came down its middle, and the two halves of the Metal Gear tumbled to the ground.

The remaining three began firing blindly, hoping to hit the target. Whether or not they hit the target was answered by a rainbow colored energy pulse that shot through the air from nowhere and passed through the center of two Rex II's destroying them instantly.

The last tried to retreat, but suddenly found its 'knees' down were no longer attached to its' legs, and it fell to the ground with a metallic thud. Then a pair of stab-like cuts appeared through the top, pinning it to the ground. A moment later, a massive machine with a similarity to an ancient dinosaur with razor sharp blades on it's 'forearms', a thin, long body, large broad legs, a bird head-shaped cockpit on one end of its body, and a long tail-like stabilizer on the other, and a pair of retractable wings on its back, appeared out of thin air and stood victorious over the ruined Metal Gears.

"Allow me to introduce you, Big Boss," Ocelot said, limping out of the bunker toward the massive machine with his leader close behind, "To Metal Gear Raptor."

"Excellent, what tests are left before we go in mass production?" Big Boss asked, smiling at the behemoth.

"One more test," stated Ocelot, a sadistic smile crossing his lips, "After out last meeting, I expect Shadow Snake to wish for more. Snake and his team has searched the database at our last hideout, and found nothing useful. But just an hour ago, I slipped some info into the computer that tells the location of the hostage reprogramming center that Snake and his team 'overlooked'. Shadow should be coming soon. I'll personally pilot the Raptor to teach that boy some manners."

"You may play with him, Ocelot, but he is to live," Big Boss stated, "The Patriots have a lot of plans for Stoppable in the future. He is a very valuable player."

"Yes sir," Ocelot saluted before walking back toward the bunker.

"Don't underestimate Solid Snake's protégé, Ocelot," Big Boss smiled, "Snakes are tricky creatures, I should know."

"Tricky, yes," Ocelot replied, "But easily manipulated, you especially should know that … Colonel."

To Be Continued …

Next Chapter: When the Shadow Falls


	9. Chapter 8: When The Shadow Falls

Chapter 8: When the Shadow Falls

Meryl slinked through the late evening shadows of the rooftops around the warehouse district of Middleton, using her night vision goggles to search the area. "Damn it, Ron, where the hell did you go?" She then heard a sound behind her and spun around with a drawn pistol.

"Easy!" Kim squeaked, backing away, hands raised in a conciliatory gesture, "It's just me, Mrs. Emmerich."

"Holy God, Kim," Meryl hissed, "You scared the begeezus out of me!" she then replaced her gun, "What the blazes do you think you're doing here? And only call me Meryl; you're making me feel old!"

"You know," Kim shrugged sheepishly, "The Teen-Hero thing …"

"After what you've been through, you should be resting! Didn't Ron tell you to stay out of this one?" Meryl asked, eyeing the girl carefully, mentally smirking at the reaction on Kim's face at the mention of her best friend's name. 'Yup, she's got it bad.'

"Yes, but is he here?" Kim replied smartly, "I think not. I need to keep busy."

"Oh really?" Meryl softly spoke, fighting desperately to keep the smile down, "You've got guts, little girl."

"I'm not a little girl," Kim shot back.

"Ok then, you want to help find AWOL Boy, sure, we could use the extra eyes," Meryl stated, pulling a second SOCOM pistol and handing it to her, "Here, you can use this."

"I don't like guns …" Kim said, looking at the gun, the cold metal of the handle making a shiver run down her spine.

"Tough, those we're up against do," Meryl shrugged, "Gotta keep the odds as close to even as possible."

Kim then adjusted her grip on the weapon and stared daggers at Meryl when she started laughing, "What is it?" Kim barked irritably.

"I thought Kim Possible could do anything?" Meryl smiled.

"So?" Kim asked, trying to mentally figure out what she did wrong.

"Do you even know how to handle one of those?" Meryl asked, nodding toward the gun in Kim's hands, "If you do, you're fooling me; you don't wrap all your fingers around the handle, you have to have one ready for the trigger!"

"Oh … um, ok," Kim said, fiddling with the gun in her hands before she had her forefinger over the trigger, "Like this?"

Meryl shook her head for a moment, "Good, now if it took you that long to get your finger on the trigger in a fight against Ocelot, he would have you dead ten times over already, and we really don't need a any more of a reason for Shadow Snake to go on a rampage."

Kim blinked in confusion as Meryl moved toward an old paint can on the roof and picked it up. She walked over to a small chimney and placed the can on top of it before walking back over to Kim. "Ok Green Girl, shoot the can off the chimney."

Kim stood board straight, and held the gun straight out between her and the can. She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger quickly. The next sound was the squawk of a bird flying three feet to the left of the chimney as it was shot out of the sky.

"Good, you can hit a moving target," Meryl nodded, "Now aim for the can."

"I … sort of was …" Kim mumbled sheepishly.

Meryl sighed deeply before walking over to Kim. Kim then gasped when she forcefully grabbed one leg and moved it to right, with her foot under her shoulder, then positioned the other under the other shoulder. She then grabbed Kim's locked arms and shook them 'til she loosened up, "Relax, don't try so hard; take slow, deep breaths; keep one eye open, and don't pull the trigger, squeeze it gently, but not until you can hold that little red dot on that can, understand?"

After a few more tries, Kim was finally hitting the chimney, but the can still stood. "Ok, new strategy," Meryl said walking toward the chimney.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked when she held up the can by the handle.

"Shoot the can now," Meryl instructed.

"But you're holding it …"

"Yup."

Kim's eyes widened in horror and her arms began to tremble slightly. "But what if I miss and hit you?"

Meryl let out a laugh before drawing her own SOCOM, and putting the little red dot in Kim's crotch, "If you want children, I wouldn't miss."

Kim took a very deep breath before clearing her mind, and aiming the gun at the can in Meryl's hand, "Ok, relax, don't try so hard, take slow, deep breaths, keep one eye open, and gently squeeze trigger …" Kim mumbled, closing one eye and focusing on the holding the red dot on the can.

Kim gently squeezed the trigger and a muffled gunshot could barely be heard, but the sound of metal hitting metal rang across the rooftop. "I knew you could do it, Kid," Meryl smiled, "Ron didn't pull it off in that situation when Snake was teaching him."

Kim's eyes widened and Meryl quickly waved it off, "Don't worry, he just grazed Snake's arm, and Snake returned the favor to the side of Ronnie's hip, but it still scared the shit out of the boy."

"Brutal …" Kim gulped.

"Nah, Snake's been worse," Meryl smirked, "So did Ron tell you anything before he disappeared? Like where he was going?"

Kim paled slightly at the memory of the last moments she shared with her best friend. "No … nothing important, just he was going to settle things with Ocelot," Kim whispered worriedly.

"He'll be fine, Kim," Meryl said reassuringly, "Snake trained him personally, and in many ways, Ron's surpassed his teacher, and Snake's as much of a urban legend as you."

"If you say so …" Kim said unconvincingly, but then lowered her eyes in contemplation. "Meryl, can I ask you something? Sorta personal …"

"Shoot," Meryl said, looking over the area again with her goggles.

"Have you … god, this is awkward …" Kim started sheepishly, "Have you ever thought you might love two guys at the same time?"

Meryl looked back at the girl in thought, "As a matter of fact, I can say yes to that," Meryl stated, her eyes slightly glazed in thought, "Why do you ask?"

"Not for me!" Kim said quickly, "Me in that situation … as if!" She then shook her head, blushing lightly. "I have a friend; she has a boyfriend, and she loves him; that's no doubt. But a few years ago her best friend who she never thought of anything beyond buddy and even brother left and while he was gone, I, uh, she started thinking about him differently, but still only thought of it as her just missing her best friend. But he came back recently and she's starting to think she might have strong feelings for him too."

"How's things with your … friend's boyfriend?" Meryl asked, smirking lightly.

"We … they were going great," Kim stated, sitting down beside the older woman, "But lately they've not been getting along so well."

"Uh huh, I see," Meryl nodded, rubbing her chin.

"How did you handle that situation?" Kim asked hopefully.

Meryl was silent for several moments before she finally spoke, "Well, my situation was a little different, but not too much so. You see; I first fell in love with a hero, a self-sacrificing hero, but a hero nonetheless. We started out great; it was an amazing relationship, but then something happened. He went on a mission and when he came back he was different, cold and hateful. I could see in his eyes he didn't mean what he would say to me, but he still said it and the relationship crumbled from there." Meryl then sighed, "After I started dating Hal, I learned my first boyfriend pushed me away because he had this insane idea in his head that being around him put me in danger. Made me love him even more, but I had already fallen for Hal too."

"So how did you decide?" Kim asked, blushing slightly.

"Three factors to take in account," Meryl said, holding up one finger, "Best kisser," she then raised another, "Best lover," finally, she raised a third finger, "And finally best friend. So I married Hal who had him beat in all three areas."

"Two out of three," Kim mumbled.

"What?" Meryl smirked, hearing her perfectly.

"NOTHING!" Kim shot in surprise.

"If you say so," Meryl laughed before pressing her ear, "Crimson Wolf to Otacon, do you read?" She waited for a response Kim couldn't hear before speaking again, "Any word from Snake?"

"Roger that, I'm coming back and I've got company coming over. Crimson Wolf out," Meryl said, looking over to Kim, "Good news, Snake thinks he has a trail on Ron, but wants to take it solo because he doesn't know the sitch. Want to go back to our place and wait for the boys?"

"Sounds good to me," Kim smiled and the two girls made their way across the rooftops.

---

"I'd love to know why Middleton has so many massive lair and base ready caverns under it," Ron grumbled, checking his ammo as he hid behind a large rock at the side of a large cave. This was the main base according to a hidden computer in Ocelot's latest lab.

He pulled his assault rifle and double checked the ammo before making sure his missile launcher was loaded just in case. He then slowly stood and made his way into the cavern, sticking close to the shadowy walls.

"Ok, Shadow Snake," Ron whispered to himself, "Mission Objectives: Enter enemy base, free kidnapped teenagers, take down Ocelot and/or Drakken, and escape in one piece if possible. No big."

"Funny, for a base, there's not a lot of buildings or structures in here, and that means …" Ron mused, looking around the relatively empty cave before dropping his head in realization, "Oh fuck, not again!"

The dark cave was suddenly filled with light, and Ron dove behind a large rock for cover, "You know, just once I'd like to NOT walk right into a damn trap!" Ron said, peeking up only to duck back down as Vulcan fire took about half a foot off the rock he was hiding behind.

Ron looked down at the rifle, "Vulcan cannon vs. FA-MAS, screw that!" He said throwing the gun down and pulling the medium-sized rocket launcher off his back. He took a deep breath before shooting up to his feet, spinning around, and firing a rocket toward the source of light, hoping it was the source of the fire too.

After the light vanished, Ron hid again behind the boulder, before easing back up with his thermal goggles in place, and scanned the area. He saw nothing but the destroyed light stand at in the center of the cave. He reloaded the missile launcher and carefully made his way out from behind the rock.

He held the launcher tight over his shoulder, and looked around, finding it creepy that there was no sign of any weapons whatsoever, but then almost fell when the ground trembled.

"Shadow! How nice of you to be so predictable as to come running!" Ocelot's voice sounded from nowhere that Ron could see, "Afraid I'm going to hurt your little girlfriend again?"

"Where are you, old man?" Ron asked, tightening the hold on the launcher.

"What's wrong, Wannabe Snake?" Ocelot laughed, "Can't see me?"

Then before Ron could react, the sound of Vulcan fire filled the air again, and the launcher on his shoulder exploded violently. The explosion was so hot; it pushed back the Kevlar suit off his shoulders and neck and burned his skin. Ron cried out and gripped his shoulder while rolling back behind the rock again. He reached down, and grabbed his assault rifle, hoping it would be of use.

"Not good …" Ron flinched as he looked down at his burned and bleeding shoulder, "Must be some new Stealth Camo system," he whispered, listening as the apparently large invisible object stomped closer, "even thermals can't pick it up, very not good …"

"What do you think of my new Metal Gear, Shadow?" Ocelot's voice asked, "I call it the Raptor. Oh, it isn't complete just yet; it has all the necessary systems finished, but it will still be a few months before it will have all the bugs worked out and be ready to launch a nuke like most other Metal Gears."

"Oh that's comforting," Ron gulped, making sure a shell was in the chamber of the rifle, "not only big and invisible, but it's a Metal Gear; Yay for me."

"Come on out and play, Shadow," Ocelot dared, "You're not afraid are you?"

"Nope, just getting my gun unjammed," Ron smarted before standing up and firing randomly, using the automatic rifle to find where the Metal Gear actually was, and finally hitting it several feet away in the center of the cave, "Peeka boo, I see you," Ron smiled, though still having no idea what to do to stop the thing.

Ron and his gun were then thrown to the ground by a missile, hitting close beside him. He rolled over and saw that the way the barrel of his gun had hit a jagged rock and was badly damaged, "Ok, now what?" Ron gulped before feeling an intense pain in his thigh.

He glanced down at his right thigh and saw a large puncture wound in the center passing all the way through his leg. Ron cried out as a large blade, visible only by Ron's own blood on it, jerked itself out of the wound.

"Now would you like any other body part pierced, Shadow?" Ocelot chuckled sinisterly, "Maybe your belly button?"

The bloody blade then maneuvered over Ron's stomach, and the pain in his leg prevented him from crawling away.

"Back the hell off!" another voice called from the entrance of the cave and a Nikita Missile shot toward the bloody blade and hit the invisible Metal Gear in the chest area sending it backpedaling backwards, slowly becoming visible.

Snake ran up to Ron, and helped him to his feet, and to keep pressure off the injured leg, "Can you walk, kid?"

"Not really," Ron moaned, flinching as Snake moved his bad arm.

"Let's get some cover," Snake said, quickly moving to a large boulder away from the still unsteady Metal Gear.

"Damn you, Snake!" Ocelot barked, trying to bring the secondary stabilizer on line, seeing as Snake was lucky enough to damage the main one.

Snake smirked at Ocelot's line of curses as he looked over his injured student, "Leg and shoulder's in pretty bad shape, but I think you'll live." He then took Ron's right and injured arm over his shoulder and started to stand, "Let's get out of here while he's busy."

"Shouldn't we try to destroy that Metal Gear while we're here?" Ron said flinching as he had to hold the leg off the ground.

"With what? Our SOCOMs?" Snake asked, moving quickly for the exit, "I just had one Nikita, and your Stinger launcher's trashed; if you want to go at it with a pocket knife and a handgun, be my guest, but that isn't my idea of fun."

"Ah, that's better," Ocelot said as the monstrous machine turned to the retreating Foxhound Agents. "You're not getting away from me this time, Solid Snake, DRAW!"

Ron glanced back to see the Vulcan's laser sight on Snake's back. With the instincts and lessons Snake had given him, Ron sacrificially shoved Snake out of the way. Snake was safe, but with Ron's injured leg, he was unable to get out of the way.

Snake looked back and saw Ron's body twist and dance as multiple shots of Vulcan fire shot through his body. "SHADOW!" Snake called as Ron tumbled forward with blood flooding from his wounds and mouth. Snake shot to the teenager's side, and rolled him over, "Shadow! Ron! Don't you dare do this, you little bastard!"

"Oops, I missed, oh well," Snake heard Ocelot, but paid him no mind.

"S-Sorry, Snake …" Ron coughed painfully.

"You just took a lick, Kid," Snake said, his voice uncharacteristically trembling, "You're going to be fine once we get you patched up, but you have to hang on."

Snake glanced up at the Metal Gear that was once again moving toward them, realizing that he just lied. They were both dead already.

Then a large figure appeared in the shadows, with a large Vulcan cannon strapped to his back and an almost glowing tattoo of a bird on his forehead. The figure fired on the Metal Gear with incredible force, pushing him back into the cave. "Go, Snake," he said in a Native American accent, "Your time is growing close, but the boy's is not. His fate is not to die here, and neither is yours. Go now, and I will assure your escape."

Snake, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, nodded, and looked to the barely conscious teen. He gently scooped him up in his arms, "You need to lay off the nacos, kid," Snake groaned as he lifted him, and then turned back to the figure, and found him gone, but in his place, a massive flock of ravens were dive-bombing the Metal Gear.

He turned back and ran as fast as he could out of the cave, "Hang on, Kid," Snake said soothingly, "There's two redheads who will literally kill me if I don't get you back alive, so you better not go into the damn light."

---

"It was so funny!" Meryl laughed on the couch across from Kim, "He shot the grappling gun, and he jerked the lower part of his Sneak Suit clean off! The looks on the Terrorists' faces were priceless! They didn't know what to do. Easiest terrorist raid I was ever involved in!"

"Yup, that's Ron alright," laughed Kim, taking a sip of her soda. "How did he stop that anyway? He was trying for a long time and never could find a way to keep his pants on and use a grappling hook."

"Simple," Meryl shrugged, "We gave him a one piece Sneak Suit. Less likely for him to jerk the bottom part off then. That and Snake really pushed grapple safety."

Kim couldn't help chuckling at the thought of how much work it had to have taken to teach him how to properly use a grappling gun. But the laughter was cut short as Otacon burst into the room, "Kim, something's up and maybe it would be best if you were to go on home. Meryl, get the emergency med kit and … oh shit, they're here …" Otacon said, cursing at the sound of the front door being kicked open.

Kim looked to the entrance to the living room and what she saw caused her heart to drop to her knees. "RON!" She cried when she saw Snake dragging her best friend into the room. Ron's face was past pale, almost a faint blue color, and his usual black and blue uniform was almost shredded and dark red from being covered in his own blood.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Kim chanted repeatedly, as Snake, with one hand, knocked the coffee table clear and brought Ron's body to lie upon it.

"It's … ok … KP," Ron said barely above a whisper when his weak eyes opened and saw Kim's panicked expression, "It's not … as bad … as it looks … I'll be ok …"

If Kim heard him, no one could tell, because she just stood there stiff, shaking her head back and forth, and repeating 'Oh God'.

"Meryl!" Snake barked as he began to cut at the remains of Ron's Kevlar Sneak Suit with a knife, "Get her the fuck out of here! She doesn't need to see this!"

Meryl, also in a state of shock, shook her head and brought an arm around Kim's shoulder, "Come on, Kim, let's do as Snake says, ok?"

"No! I'm not, I'm not leaving him!" Kim all but screamed, not taking her eyes off Ron's battered and broken form.

Meryl shook her head sadly before tightening her grip on the girl's shoulder and literally dragging her out of the house and pushing into her rental car, "You're in no shape to drive, so I'll drive you back," Meryl said, helping Kim, who couldn't figure out how to fasten her seatbelt.

Meryl drove to Kim's house and the only sound in the car was Kim's struggle to keep from crying. She arrived at the Possible home, helped Kim unfasten her belt, and helped her inside the house to meet Mrs. Possible.

Upon seeing her daughter's condition, Mrs. Possible shot to Kim's side, "What happened? Are you ok?" she asked, eyeing her daughter worriedly.

Kim couldn't respond, but Meryl replied for her, "Ron, he was hurt … bad, Snake and Hal are working on him now."

"Oh no …" Mrs. Possible gasped, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"I better get back; they'll need my help," Meryl said, turning her back and moving toward the door. Before she exited, Kim finally spoke.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kim asked in a trembling voice.

"They're working on him now; they'll need my help," Was Meryl's only response as she exited quickly.

The two Possible women listened as the car sped from the driveway before Mrs. Possible gently pulled Kim to the couch and helped her to sit down beside her.

This was the straw that broke the camel's back. Ron's three-year absence, the torture by Ocelot, the death of her father, Josh's uncaring attitude, now Ron being hurt, maybe even killed. Then an unsettling thought ran through Kim's mind, 'Was that what Daddy looked like before he died?' With that thought, a dam of emotions erupted. Kim gripped her mother tightly and buried her face in her shoulder as tear after tear fell in almost painful sobs.

"Please don't let him die," Kim prayed/begged, gripping her mother, "Please, God, don't let him die …"

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter: If Only Tears


	10. Chapter 9: If Only Tears

A/N: flashback

Chapter 9: If Only Tears

Kim's sore, puffy eyes slowly opened, and she slowly rose up from where she slept in her mother's arms on the couch. She mentally question what had caused her to be in this situation when the events of the day and night before came crashing back into her mind. Ron had kissed her, then later that night Mr. Pliskin, or Snake as Ron and Meryl called him, came dragging him in terribly, possibly fatally hurt. "Ron!" Kim yelped, jumping to her feet and startling her mother.

"Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible asked, looking up at her daughter worriedly.

"Have you heard anything? Is he ok? How badly was he hurt?" Kim rambled, staring at her mother wide eyed, and awaiting a response.

"No, I haven't …" Mrs. Possible started, but Kim didn't listen to anything else. She immediately went for her pants pocket and jerked out her Kimmunicator, but her trembling hands dropped the device on the floor, and she bent down and grabbed it.

Sighing in relief at the fact it wasn't broken, she pressed a button, "Wade, has Ron been admitted to any hospital last night, anywhere; do you know anything about what kind of shape he's in?" Kim fired off, before Wade could even say hello.

"Might take me a second to bring up the records from last night," Wade said, typing on his computer, and a split second later, "Got it! Checking, Checking, Checking … nope, no Ronald Stoppable on record."

"How about a teenaged boy with multiple deep w-wounds and massive blood loss?" Kim asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Sorry, Kim," Wade sighed, "Only teenaged person admitted last night was Brick, and he got a concussion from trying to bend a can over his head that wasn't open or empty."

"Do I care about him? No, Wade, I want info on Ron," Kim hissed, "NOW!"

"Easy, Kim," Wade said defensively, "you don't have to shout, not like he's dead or anything."

"Sorry … I … I just need to know he's alright." She said softly, fighting to hold back her tears and anxiety.

"I'll do what I can," Wade said, taken aback by the usually rock solid Kim's emotions going through the roof. "I'll contact you when I find something, ok?"

Kim nodded wordlessly before climbing back to her feet, "I'm going to Ron's house. I'll be back later. I doubt I can handle school today, Mom," Kim said, looking at her mother with the same lost and afraid expression Kim wore the first six months after Ron left three years earlier.

"Need me to drive you, sweetheart?" Mrs. Possible asked her daughter.

"No, I think I'll walk; I left my car there last night anyway," Kim said, forcing the fear and anxiety down as far as it would go.

Mrs. Possible watched her daughter walk out the door before sitting down and saying yet another prayer for her daughter's best friend's recovery. She could tell the day Ron had returned to Middleton, her daughter was falling fast, and not because of the muscles or outer features of the soldier Ron had become, but with the best friend that she knew three years earlier was buried under the rough exterior. Mrs. Dr. Possible only hoped Kim wouldn't have to lose him again.

Dr. Possible then looked toward the mantle at a picture of her family four years earlier, and, no surprise, Ron was right there with them standing with Kim in front of herself and late husband. She picked up the photo and smiled sadly at the picture of the innocent boy Ron once was, and somewhere behind the training still was, "Ronald Stoppable," Dr. Possible spoke out loud, "You better not break my little girl's heart."

---

Kim ran all the way to the old Stoppable home. She headed right for the door, not noticing that her car was the only vehicle in the drive. She stared at the door for well over a minute before taking a deep breath, and reached out to knock. To her surprise, the door swung open. "Meryl? Hal?" Kim yelled, slowly walking into the house, "Snake? Is Ron alright?" she asked, walking farther in and turning on the light switch.

She gasped at the sight. The den was completely cleaned out. She ran into where Otacon had stored his computer equipment and found it completely empty, then on to the living room where Snake had brought Ron in. Kim dropped to her knees when she found the only thing left were Ron's bloodstains in the carpet. "No… no, where did you take him; why didn't you tell me? Why?" Kim cried before pulling out her Kimmunicator.

"What's up, K-" Wade started, but Kim cut him off.

"Wade, I need to know where the Foxhound main base is," Kim stated forcefully, "I need to know now; that's the only place they could of taken him."

"Kim, Foxhound, from what I've researched, is the ultimate American Black Ops Anti-Terrorist Task Force. Even I can't find out where they hide out," Wade stated while sipping on his soft drink, "Besides, do you honestly believe you could get past their security?"

"I don't give a damn who they are or what they are, Wade," Kim growled, "I'd go through the Ninth Circle of Hell if it meant finding Ron and finding out if he's alright, so stop drinking that Goddamn coke, and GET TO SEARCHING!"

Wade spit his drink all over his computer desk, and almost fell out of his chair at Kim's outburst, "I'm all over it, but this really WILL take a little while, ok?" Wade said, gripping his desk for balance before going to work typing.

"Sorry for yelling," Kim apologized, blushing at the fact that she just screamed at one of her closest friends, "I just really need to know if he's ok, so please … just do your best to find him for me."

"I knew this would happen eventually," Wade smiled lightly, but still watching his screen as he typed.

"Huh?" Kim blanched, not sure what he was getting at.

"It was obvious back when we were kids, Kim," Wade smiled, glancing over at her through his camera, "you and Ron always saving each other, and then when he left and came back from South Boston, all Rambo-like but still with the 'Essential Ron-ness', you could almost see the fishing line in your mouth."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, whatsoever," Kim blushed before shaking it off, "just please, find him for me."

"Will do, Kim, Wade out," Wade smiled as the screen cut off.

Kim sighed before climbing into her car, and backing out of the drive, "Ron, where are you …" She sighed before turning on the radio.

As she drove home, the song that played on the radio caused memories to flood her mind.

---

How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here?  
Who's heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear?

---

"Alright class, we're going to welcome a new student today," The teacher said while Kim waited outside the door of her new fifth grade class. Her parents moved all the time, but they promised this would be where they would stay, finally. "We have a new student, so let's give her a warm welcome ok? You may come in now, Kimberly."

Kim gulped before walking into the classroom nervously, "Class, this is Kim Possible." The teacher then signaled for the young Kim to take the one empty seat, which was beside a goofy looking, blond headed, freckle faced boy.

Kim sat down and nodded shyly, "Nice to meetcha, KP, the name's Ron," the boy smiled, before pulling out a strange, furless animal, "and this is my baby naked mole rat, Rufus. Say hi, Rufus!"

"Hi!" The little thing squeaked, earning a giggle from Kim as it bowed dramatically.

---

Is it too late  
Are you too far gone to stay  
Best Friends Forever  
Should never have to go away

---

"And just where do you think you're going?" the fourteen year old Kim heard as she snuck out of her bed room in a tight black top and dark cargo pants.

She turned to see Ron in an almost matching outfit, "And what do you think you're doing?" Kim asked as she smirked at her best friend.

"I'm going to stop some crazy from blowing up my dad's new rocket, that's what," Kim stated smugly, hoping Ron wouldn't see the nervousness in her eyes. "It's no big."

"No big, huh?" Ron smirked, "Then you won't mind me watching your back."

"No, you're not," Kim argued, "You could be hurt!"

"So could you," Ron retorted.

---

_What will I do  
Don't you know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through _

---

"Ok, fine you can come," Kim finally surrendered, "but …"

"You're the big hero, and I'm the comical sidekick," Ron smiled, "I don't like spotlights anyway."

"I wasn't going to say that, Dweeb," Kim smiled, slapping the back of his head playfully, "I was going to say be careful."

"You too, KP," Ron smiled, "Now let's go show those bad guys who's boss!"

---

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

---

Kim stumbled out of the police station in a daze. "Ron's gone," She spoke out loud in a futile attempt at accepting the painful truth. She looked around the city streets and rubbed her bare arms, despite the fact that it was humid.

She came to a stop at the last place she saw Ron standing before he climbed into their vehicle and left for what felt like would be forever. She looked around, and for the first time in a very long time, she felt extremely lost and alone.

She made it to a bench before she lowered her face into her hands and began to sob.

---

_I'd cry you an ocean  
If you'd sail on home again  
Wings of emotion  
Will carry you, I know they can_

---

Kim shook her head and tried to push back the memories that were fighting at her mind, and making her eyes tear up again.

She pulled to the side of the road and sat back, trying to control the hiccups and sobs. "He's hurt, but he's not de- gone," Kim said to herself, not able to say the 'D word', "They just … they would have told me," She spoke with a shaky voice.

---

_Just let love guide you  
And your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting  
Into the arms of your true north _

---

"That doesn't matter," Ron said turning his back, "But I will tell you that one way or another, I'm stopping Ocelot once and for all. If I make it back, that's great, if I don't, that's good too."

"Don't say that, you are coming back," Kim stated forcefully, "I already lost you once, and I've just lost Daddy; I don't want to lose you again."

"You're better off without me," Ron half chuckled.

"I'm nothing without you," Kim responded, but quickly added, "I haven't been half the hero I was without my partner."

"You are a hero," Ron said strangely, "That's the difference between us. Despite what life's thrown at you, you've stood up to face it head on while I ran to the shadows." He then laughed, "Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything, and Ron Stoppable, the sidekick, decoy, and goof up, no other way to really say it without it being a lie. So now I'm going to play the Decoy one last time and maybe buy you enough time for a nice, long, peaceful life; just don't forget me when you become a Mankey, or a Du or take the last name of some other deserving guy who comes along."

Kim choked back a sob, "You're not planning on coming back at all, are you?"

"Didn't say that," Ron gave her a weak smile, "I didn't earn the call sign Shadow of the Snake for nothing; I might get lucky."

"But you're still not coming back, are you?" Kim asked a little stronger. Ron didn't respond immediately, and Kim started to look away when Ron's gloved hand gently grabbed her chin. Her eyes widened as she felt his lips press against hers. Despite Ron's short whiskers tickling her face, he easily proved to be a far better kisser then Josh.

Ron then pulled back from a dazed Kim, "Believe in me," he whispered before he activated the Stealth Camo.

---

_Look in my eyes  
And you will see a million tears I have cried  
And still they're not dry _

---

"Damn it, Ron," Kim pounded her fist on the steering wheel as her tears made rivers down her cheeks, "I'm the hero. I'm supposed to be the one to take the risks. I'm supposed to be the one to get hurt. Not you." She then crossed her arms on the wheel and used them to pillow her forehead, "Never you."

---

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

---

"You couldn't have died, Ron," Kim spoke finally, shaking out of her daze, "You can't go before I get to tell you how I feel, tell you how much of a friend you've been to me, tell you how you're the one who helps me stay who I am, and who keeps me from becoming like Bonnie, and tell you how much I love you …"

Her eyes widened as those words left her lips, as if those three words were foreign, yet everyone seemed to know, her mother knew, her late father knew, Wade knew, Josh knew, Bonnie knew, the whole school seemed to know except her. "I really love him …" she said astounded, "More than Josh … I don't even love Josh; I love Ron,"

---

_I'd hold you close  
And shout the words I only whispered before_

---

For over fifteen minutes all Kim could do is repeat "I love Ron," and despite the fact he was missing, saying that brought a smile to her lips.

---

_For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's not a thing that I would not endure _

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

---

"I'm not giving up," Kim stated, boldness returning to her voice, "You're out there somewhere, Ron Stoppable, and I'm going to find you." She then wiped her eyes, and put her car back into drive, "And when I do, you won't know which way's up."

---

Kim sat on her bed, staring at her Kimmunicator, impatiently awaiting Wade's call with the location of the Foxhound Base. It was well past three in the morning, and Kim had only left her room to use the restroom and pick at her lunch and dinner.

She started to lie back to rest her eyes when the familiar jingle filled the air of her room, and she dove at the Kimmunicator, "Wade, have you found him? Where is he?"

"I'm not Wade," came a scruffy, obviously masked voice.

"Who is this?" Kim asked, "How did you get on this frequency?"

"That doesn't matter; if you wish to call me something, call me Deep Throat," the voice replied.

"Deep Throat?" Kim asked, "What do you want?"

"I want nothing; it is you who wants for something," Deep Throat replied.

"What do you have that I would possibly want?" Kim asked, narrowing her eyes.

"The current location of Shadow Snake," the voice replied shortly.

"Ok, you have my attention; where's Ron?" Kim said quickly, everything forgotten except the voice and the Kimmunicator.

"He is safe, but in critical condition. If a normal person received the injuries he received, they would have died instantly," Deep Throat replied, "Whether he survives or not is still a question. The first seventy-two hours are crucial, but I will inform you that he has survived the first night after emergency surgery and additional Gene Therapy."

"I want to see him," Kim stated, a strong sense of relief washed over her at hearing he was at least alive. "Where is he?" She begged, "Please tell me where I can find him."

"That information is classified." Deep Throat replied.

"Please, I have to see him, please," Kim begged as tears once again began to form in the corners of her eyes.

After a moment of pure silence, the voice spoke up again, "He is somewhere between South Boston and Washington DC," Deep Throat stated, "I can not tell you anymore."

"That's enough for me, thank you," Kim said, already grabbing her mission gear.

"I hope you're friend has decided on who she wishes to be with now," Deep Throat spoke, "Good luck in finding your friend, Deep Throat out."

Kim closed up her Kimmunicator, before pulling off her tank top, and jerking on her black, midriff baring, mission top, "Hang on, Ron, I'm on my way."

To Be Continued …

Next Chapter: Raid on Foxhound Headquarters

A/N: The song used in this chapter was If Only Tears Could Bring You Back by Midnight Sons from Pokemon: The First Movie. And thanks go to Mondomage for betaing for me. Until next time, don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 10: Raid on Foxhound Headquarter...

Chapter 10: Raid on Foxhound Headquarters

Kim waited impatiently for the cargo plane she had rented to unload her car at the Kennedy International Airport in Washington DC. Her credit card was spent on a one way cargo trip; for some reason, there was no favor she could pull that could get her anywhere near South Boston. The Airport worker finally pulled the car around to her and she tossed him as large a tip as she could muster before peeling out of the airport parking lot straight toward South Boston to begin her search.

As the car approached South Boston city limits, Kim's Kimmunicator began to beep. "WHAT?" She snapped, causing Wade to flinch.

"Sorry, but we have a sitch in Washington DC that needs you ASAP, Kim," Wade said defensively.

Kim sighed before looking up toward the heavens, "Do you not want me to find Ron or something?" She glanced down at her Kimmunicator while pulling the handbrake sending the car into a 180 degree spin before slamming the gas again, "Where, what, and who?"

"Washington Monument, Duff Killagan's wanting to use it as a driving range," Wade explained. Kim just rolled her eyes and pushed the car's engine to the max.

----

"Aye, ever-body get out of me way; FORE!" Duff Killagan yelled, launching another exploding golf ball at the Washington Monument.

Kim's car came to a halt and she quickly leapt out and took a dash toward the mad Scottish golfer.

"Kim Possible!" Duff laughed, "Fancy seeing ye 'ere!" He then launched a ball that missed her by inches.

"I don't have time for this shit, skirt boy!" Kim hissed running faster toward him.

"Oh! Such unladylike language, Kimberly!" Duff laughed, "looks like Ah will 'ave te be the one to punish ya!" he said before knocking another explosive golf ball again.

Kim watched the ball's arch and her eyes widened when she saw where it was headed. "NOOOO!" Kim screamed, watching in terror as the ball crashed through the windshield of her baby, her pride and joy, the sports car that she saved and saved and saved and finally was able to buy herself. The car she has loved for the past two years, washed twice daily and after hard work finally paid off two months prior. Then suddenly, her beloved cherry red '97 Dodge Avenger exploded in flames.

"That. Was. My. Car." Kim growled, turning back toward the laughing golfer. "THAT WAS MY GODDAMN CAR, YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Kim wailed, running as fast as she possibly could while screaming like a rabid animal.

"What?" Duff asked, blinking in confusion, "Wasn't it insured?"

"AHHHHHHHH!" was Kim's only reply as she punched him square in the face, grabbed his golf club, and began to beat him repeatedly with it.

----

Kim sat, chest still heaving, on the bumper of an ambulance, sipping at a bottle of water. She glanced over at the broken remains of her car, and then up at the stretcher rolling past her with Killagan laying face down, moaning in agony with five clubs sticking up around his rump area.

She then sighed and started walking down the street; what was she going to do? She didn't have a car. She didn't have a clue where Ron was. And as she looked around the quiet side street in Washington, she discovered she didn't even know where SHE was.

"CAW!" a black bird called, landing in front of her and looked up at her expectantly.

"What do you want?" Kim asked, not expecting it to answer.

"CAW! CAW!" another called, landing beside it, and staring at her just as the first.

A moment later, immense numbers of them swooped down and Kim quickly found herself surrounded by the jet black birds. "W-What?"

"You wish to find your loved one." A voice from the shadowy alley stated.

"Who are you?" Kim asked, taken aback slightly.

"I am merely a watcher," the voice said as he walked out of the shadows just enough to let the tattoo of a bird on his bald head show. "My job is to make sure your fate comes to pass."

"Fate?"

"You and the boy are meant to be more than pawns. You are both beyond I, beyond Snake, beyond the Patriots." The figure stated. "It will take a great sacrifice, but your destiny is higher than you could possibly imagine."

"Whatever… can you help me find him?" Kim asked impatiently.

"He is below you." The figure said as the tattoo on his forehead began to glow and the ravens took to the air, fluttering around and blinding her.

A moment later, the birds flew off and she found herself before an old barn in the country.

"OOOOkay … this is super freaky," Kim said, looking at the old barn before she heard a vehicle approaching from behind her.

She quickly back flipped behind a large bush and watched as a military jeep pulled up to the barn and two men in uniforms like Ron's got out of the vehicle. "Ok, now this is starting to get interesting," Kim whispered as she silently followed the two men inside.

Kim watched as they entered a stairwell, and ran to catch the hidden door before it closed. She stealthily followed the pair before stopping a safe distance from them, and watching as they walked through a checkpoint. She glanced around and spotted an opened air duct and silently climbed inside, "High security, right …"

Kim crawled past several air vents 'til she found one in a darker corner of the base corridor. The teen silently slithered out of the vent and crouched in the shadows. The young heroine clung to the wall and glanced around the corner before silently padding through the hallways of the base.

Kim finally caught sight of a room labeled 'Security Room', "Should have a map in there," she whispered to herself before she saw an armed guard pacing back and forth along the hallway to the security room's entrance. Kim crouched down like a panther awaiting its pray as the guard slowly approached her hiding place.

She waited in silence 'til he was right beside her. As soon as he turned to pace back down the hall, he had the heel of a size 7 ½ boot slapping the back of his skull.

Kim dragged the KO'ed guard into the security room before she took the time to glance around the large room full of security cameras and a large computer in the corner. Kim sat unceremoniously in the computer chair and went to work at digging through the database. 'Ron was hurt severely, maybe even f-fatally … no, severely,' she thought as she did a search through a digital map of the base. 'Hmmm, the Advanced Medical Level is two levels down. Has to be where he is.' Kim practically leapt from her chair and quietly began her silent trek for the stairwell.

Kim made it down the two levels of stairs, opened the door to the Advanced Medical Level, and was surprised to see seven armed guards standing there waiting for her. "Oh hey, um … are visiting hours over?"

"Get the intruder!" one of the guards barked, firing a tranquilizer dart at the teenaged girl.

Kim dodged the shot and danced around their attacks gracefully before bringing the back of her fist to one soldier's jaw then her steel toed boot to another's crotch. She grabbed one of the downed soldier's trank guns and held it with both hands. "Ok, relax, don't try so hard, take slow, deep breaths, keep one eye open, and gently squeeze trigger …" she whispered as she shot the four other guards, then twirled the gun to hold it by the barrel and hit the last, surprised guard in the face.

Kim grabbed two fully loaded trank guns and eased around the corner, checking for unlocked doors. When she finally found one, she popped through the door with the guns leading her path, but what she saw made her drop her weapons in shock. "Oh Ron …"

She walked up to a large, vertical tank filled with light green, bubbly fluid and Ron floating in it with nothing on save a breathing apparatus. His already scarred body was littered with still healing, large bullet wounds and a large gash on his leg. She walked up and placed her hand on the tank as a single tear slid down her cheek. Her eyes lingered on his face, the only motion from him was the occasional eye moment under their lids and his long hair floating in the fluid.

"Kim Possible, I presume," a woman in a lab coat said, walking into the room with a file folder. She had long, dark brown hair and matching eyes. "I'm Dr. Naomi Hunter, pleasure." she said, extending a hand to the confused girl. "We expected you sooner, Ms. Possible."

"Huh?" Kim asked dumbly, unconsciously taking the older woman's hand. "How do you know who I am?"

"Well other than your well known popularity, Ms. Possible, don't forget we've been around Shadow here enough to hear all about 'KP'," Naomi smiled, "KP usually … KP says … did you know KP could… Everyone here knows almost everything about you."

"Is … is he going to be ok?" Kim asked, turning back to Ron.

"I can't say just yet, Ms. Possible," Naomi said, studying the readings on the monitors of Ron's tank. "We've placed him in a nanomachines tank to aid the physical healing, and it doesn't appear his body will reject his organ replacements. If he is alive after the next forty-eight hours, he has a strong chance of a full recovery."

"O-O-Organ replacement?" Kim stuttered, feeling her blood turn frigid.

"We had to replace his heart, his right lung, a large portion of his left lung, his kidneys, as well as a portion of his spinal cord." Naomi explained, not looking up from the monitor. "A standard human would not survive even the physical damage that was done; he's lucky for his advanced Gene and Nanomachine treatments that we gave him when he was accepted into Foxhound. They're what saved his life."

Kim dropped to her knees, breathing heavily, struggling to fight back the sobs. "Ron …" She finally forced out before a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"He's strong, Kim," Meryl said, squatting beside the girl.

Kim turned to the older woman, surprised by her presence, and threw her arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder. "It's ok, Kim," Meryl said, stroking her hair, "Ron's going to be fine, ok?"

Kim pulled away and nodded weakly. "I knew you'd feel somewhat better if you saw he was actually still alive; that's why I called you." Meryl smiled lightly.

"That … w-was you?" Kim sniffed, earning a nod from Meryl.

"I wish I could let you stay with him. I know that's what you want," Meryl said sadly, "But you're going to have to go home; this is a military installation after all."

"I know … rules are rules …" she said, not taking her eyes off Ron.

"You can be alone with him for a while though," Meryl smiled weakly before almost literally dragging Naomi out into the hallway.

Kim watched them leave before turning back to Ron. The only sounds in the room were the bubbling fluids and the steady beep from his heart monitor. She walked back up to the tank and rested her hand on the cool glass. "I don't like this, Ron," Kim whispered softly. "Why has this all changed so much? Why did your parents have to die? Why … did you have to become a soldier like this? Why did you … have to get hurt? Why … d-did I have to … fall in love with my very best friend? I was so happy with Josh; I loved Josh. I love Josh. But … I love you too. Damn it, why does life have to be so complicated? Can we go back? You know …" She asked, sniffing slightly as another storm of tears began to form, "Back when we were best friends, and we were heroes, and nothing could touch us? I … I don't like … being scared for you, Ron, I don't. I hate having to worry that if I leave this room, then I'll never s-see you alive again. I just got you back, Ron ... I don't want to lose you again. Ever. So get better and come back to me. We have a lot … more than a lot to talk about, ok, Ron?"

She then glanced down his floating body, and a playful smirk crossed her lips, "By the way, you have Josh beat by at least two inches easy." She then looked back up, "My god, I just … this is your fault, Ron!"

Kim let out a deep sigh and traced his face on the glass. "You're going to be ok," Kim smiled slightly with tears at the corners of her eyes. "I'll … be waiting for you, Ron; hurry home." She then turned and walked out of the room.

Kim walked out to find Dr. Hunter and another woman, who didn't look that much older than her and was of Chinese descent. "You must be Kimberly-kun, it is an honor to meet you. I am Mei Ling." The girl said, bowing to the redhead.

'I know that name … wait … she's … grrr …" Kim thought, remembering this was Ron's ex before her.

"Yes, I have had an intimate relationship with Ron-san," Mei Ling stated, understanding Kim's glare. "There is an old Chinese saying: 'A traveler will find comfort and shelter along their path, but will never cease longing for home.' Kimberly-kun, Ron-san, as much as I cared for him, he always cared for you more. You are his home. Even when he was with me, he was longing for you. You have no reason at all to hold jealousy toward me."

Kim was stunned for a moment before nodding dumbly. "I am here to take you to the airport; we have you on a flight to Upperton Airport in thirty minutes," Mei Ling smiled.

Kim nodded and turned back to see Ron in his tank through the open door. Kim sighed and mouthed 'I love you' before turning and following Mei Ling toward the exit.

---

"So what do you think, Snake?" Meryl asked from the Snake Unit command center.

Solid Snake rubbed his chin, and continued to watch Kim from the monitors, "She's greener than you were when we met, Meryl," Snake stated, "But she does have potential. Do you think she could work with Shadow and have full concentration on their missions, Otacon?"

"I think so; they have for years. I've seen some of the old footage; they're a well oiled machine." Otacon stated, winking at his wife.

"And she passed the test," Meryl pointed out, "She made it to Shadow without being caught. Hell, she almost made it before we even knew she was here!"

"I'll think about it," Snake said bitterly, "Right now we have bigger fish to fry. Any information on that Metal Gear that turned Shadow into Swiss cheese?"

"Not yet, Snake, but I'm digging," Otacon stated, "Whatever that thing is, it's trouble."

"You can say that again." Snake then turned to the redhead, "Meryl, when you contact Possible to tell her how her lover boy's doing, tell her to lay low 'til we can get back there. That MG will make short work of her."

Snake then turned back to Kim's monitor, "Well, Shadow, you've found you a hell of a woman."

To Be Continued.


	12. Chapter 11: The Return

Chapter 11: The Return

Kim walked silently toward the high school. It had been a couple months and though Meryl had kept her updated on Ron's recovery, she couldn't help worrying.

Kim was in such thought that she plowed right into the person standing between her and the front door of the school. "Hey, little girl, watch where you're going!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kim apologized, looking up to see the twenty-something year old man with long, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Don't mind my husband," the brunette haired woman beside him said, elbowing him hard, "We're both substitute teachers and are pretty new to the area. My name's Rose Boltman and this is my husband Jack Boltman."

"Aren't you Kim Possible?" Rose asked, a mischievous smile crossing her lips for a fraction of a second.

"Yeah, why?" Kim asked with a sigh, all she needed was another fan in town.

"Oh, just a friend of ours knows you and he speaks of you often," Rose said, winking at her husband who was desperately trying to get her to be silent. "He's a real _snake_ though, never know when he'll pop up."

Kim looked at her strangely, but just shrugged and continued into the school. She walked to her locker and silently opened it, but jumped slightly from Wade's face on her computer monitor in the locker.

"Kim, we got a big problem!" Wade said worriedly.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked the boy genius.

"There's a big … thing downtown," Wade stated.

"What kind of thing?" Kim asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"This kind of thing," Wade said, bringing up an image of a large, walking tank that Kim found familiar.

Kim was dazed at the time, but she remembered seeing it through the windows of the torture chamber Ocelot had her trapped in, and she remembered what Solid Snake had called it. "Metal Gear …"

"Whatever it is, GJ is there and needs some help, willing to give it a go?" Wade asked.

Kim thought for a second before nodding, "I'm on my way; I remember it being called Metal Gear Rex, so see what you can find about it, especially with Weaknesses."

"On it, Kim, good luck!" Wade said as the screen blinked off, and the teen hero dashed out of the school.

----

Kim finally made it to downtown Middleton and saw Will Du and several other Global Justice Agents pinned down, exchanging fire with the massive Metal Gear Rex. Kim flipped to the Agents hiding place and turned to the surprised Will, "So, this a private party or can anyone join the fun?"

"Ms. Possible, this is no place for civilians," Will scolded, "That is a classified …"

"Metal Gear Rex, I already know, Will," Kim smirked at the stunned look on the agent's face, "So how you plan on taking down a Metal Gear, unless you happen to be a Snake."

"How did … you know about Foxhound?" Will gasped wide-eyed.

"Don't know that much," Kim shrugged, "Now I think we have another issue to worry about here."

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Will yelled and shoved the girl as a missile destroyed their sandbag shield and sending all the occupants running scared on the damaged street.

Kim pulled herself to her feet, only to glance at the Metal Gear's Vulcan cannons pointed directly toward her.

She then heard the guns fire, but felt a large body collide with her and lift her into the air as a pair of arms slid around her. She gasped as her back hit the ground and the body came down on top of her, covering her completely.

Kim still had her eyes closed tightly when a familiar voice filled her ears, "You ok, KP?"

"Ron?" Kim asked, her eyes snapping open.

"The one and … ow only," Ron grunted slightly in pain, gripping his side, "Still a little tender though. MOVE!" he shouted, grabbing her arm and dragging her into an alley on the opposite side of the street.

"Shadow to Snake, respond," Ron said, pressing into his ear, momentarily ignoring Kim, "We've got a bigger situation than we thought, Code: Outer Heaven. No Civvies, but we got a large group of GJAs."

"Stoppable, you're here too?" Will groaned.

"Agent Du, get your people out of here ASAP; this is out of your hands," Ron said in a commanding voice that Kim couldn't believe came from her childhood best friend.

"Oh, and why should I listen to the sidekick?" Will snorted, ducking from a round of Vulcan fire that barely missed him.

Will laughed at the concept of listening to the comical sidekick of Kim Possible when he finally noticed the Sneak Suit Ron was wearing, "What are you … you … you made …" Will muttered eyeing the two symbols on Ron's shoulder, one was of Unit Foxhound and the other was a small insignia of a Snake.

"I don't know any Ron," Ron said in his Shadow voice, "I'm Agent Shadow Snake of Unit Foxhound."

"I loathe you, Stoppable, remember that …" Will said before turning his back and pulling out a radio, "All units fall back!"

"Here," a voice called as a missile launcher appeared out of thin air and landed in Ron's arms. A moment later Solid Snake deactivated his Stealth Camo and revealed his own Nikita launcher. "Take the pilot prisoner, target only the weapon and the radar systems."

Ron nodded before turning to Kim and with the same un-Ron-like voice ordered, "Kim, get back to school; we'll handle this."

"I'm not going anywhere and let you get hurt again," Kim stated firmly, "I couldn't-"

"Kim, I said GO. NOW!" Ron snapped causing the girl to flinch and step back.

Kim and Ron kept their eyes locked before Kim did something that shattered the steel edge of Shadow Snake. Kim stepped forward, stood on her toes, and pressed her lips to his in a gentle, second-long kiss. "Be careful," She ordered firmly before dashing out of the alley away from the Metal Gear monster.

Ron was still standing there completely stunned when Snake walked up, looked at him, and then at the retreating Kim, "Well now, ain't that sweet." He said lowly, "Can we go blow the big robot up now or do you want to stare into space like a idiot some more?"

"Right, big robot, blow up, I'm on it!" Ron said, trying to revert back to his Shadow persona.

The two Foxhound Agents rolled out and fired their missiles on the towering mechanical giant.

The Metal Gear didn't seem to expect the sudden attack, and was unable to raise any kind of defense. Its pilot's only means to see what was happening outside the cockpit, the radar dish, was quickly destroyed. As the cockpit opened, Ron fired off his grapple gun and quickly climbed up to stare down at the pilot.

"Drakken?" Ron exclaimed, glaring down at the pilot who was looking back up at him sheepishly.

"Don't shoot!" Drakken whimpered, looking down the barrel of Ron's .45 SOCOM.

"Get out of there before you hurt somebody or yourself," Ron snapped, grabbing Drakken's collar and pulling him out of the Metal Gear's cockpit. He threw the mad scientist over his shoulder and jumped down from the cockpit where he and Snake shoved the bumbling villain against the Metal Gear's leg.

"I'm not talking!" Drakken snapped, glancing between Snake and Ron.

"Watch it!" Ron yelled as he and Snake jumped back to dodge Vulcan fire. They both looked up to see the Metal Gear Rex chopped in half by thin air, then what appeared to be a cockpit opened up in mid air.

"Drakken you … IDIOT!" Ocelot yelled, climbing out of the cloaked cockpit, "You've jeopardized EVERYTHING!"

Ocelot threw a rope ladder down, and Drakken scampered up as quickly as possible. The blue skinned scientist climbed into the cockpit and it quickly closed behind him with the sound of Ocelot yelling at him.

"Oh God, here we go again," Ron gulped, gripping his rocket launcher.

Ron and Solid Snake both awaited an attack, but only watched as the damaged Metal Gear Rex was raised into the air with the sounds of rockets firing as it was carried off into the air. "Well … that could've gone worse," Ron shrugged.

"They're up to something," Snake stated, "I'll head back and get Otacon on this, and you catch up to Possible at school and see what else she knows." Snake handed him a duffle bag and a backpack. "They should be glad your surgery went well; see you this afternoon, boy."

Ron gave a mock salute before running off toward the school. "Alright, back to work," Snake said placing a finger in his ear, "Snake to Otacon, come in…"

---

Ron sat back as he tied his shoes in the men's locker room at Middleton High School. "School days, school days, lots of golden rule days …" Ron sighed, standing up, still holding his sore side. He started out of the lockers as he walked past the showers he heard a soft moan. "That sounded like Mankey; is the bastard skipping class to jack off? Wouldn't put it past him …" Ron said sneaking in with his SOCOM drawn to scare the living shit out of him. "This should be … what the …"

Ron eyes widened when he saw Mankey sitting on a bench and a blonde head bobbing up and down over his crotch. "Tara? That's really … unexpected …" he whispered before turning his back and walking out toward Kim's current class.

Ron pushed open the door to the classroom and ignored Mr. Boltman's shocked look and went straight to Kim, who was sitting behind Bonnie. "Ron, thank goodness you're alright! How did it go?"

"Talk bout that later, KP. First, I got a question for you," Ron stated, "Have you and Josh officially broken up yet?"

"Umm … no, not officially, we haven't talked much, but as far as I know we haven't broken up, why?" Kim asked, looking away as if she was saying something shameful.

"That's all I wanted to know," Ron said with an evil grin before walking back out of the class.

---

Josh began to buck his hips from Tara's blow, but suddenly felt himself being lifted off the bench by the neck by absolutely nothing. "WHAT THE?" Josh screamed as he went flying through the air, losing his pants and boxers in mid flight.

"Stealth Camo off," Ron's voice sounded and he appeared in the center of the shower stall. "Damn, Josh, you've just given new meaning to the term 'teeny weenie'."

Josh quickly grabbed his pants and pulled them on, "Stoppable! What's the idea?"

"I could ask you the same question, Mankey," Ron frowned, "You have no idea whatsoever how lucky you are to have Kim's affection and you pull this? What the hell is wrong with you, Minidick?"

"Yeah, I had some fun with KP," Josh smiled, standing up, "she really is amazing in bed, you know, oh, wait, you don't know, do you?"

"Oh, is that a fact?" Ron narrowed his eyes, but with a small twinkle.

"Yeah, I never really would have guessed the great teen hero Kim Possible was a screamer, but you know what, she is," Josh smiled, "for a while when we first started she'd slip up and called out your name every so often, but then again, you leaving was the key to me getting her. All I had to do was offer a shoulder and she was in my bed within five months time. Thanks for that. But seriously, Kim's getting a bit … boring. Especially now that you've shown back up."

"You're welcome, Josh," Ron smiled warmly, "But you know something I learned while I was gone. It's really smart to watch your back before you reveal vital information."

Josh blinked and turned around to see Kim standing there with an unreadable expression on her face and her green eyes burning as if a forest fire was blazing behind them. Josh visibly paled and went slack jawed, "Uh … hi Kimmie …"

"Josh … I have three words for you," Kim hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"It's over now?" Josh gulped.

"Those too, but I was talking about:" Kim stated, rearing back and punching him in the nose, "Go… to… Hell."

Josh fell backwards and Kim grabbed his ankles before ramming her heel right between his legs, causing Josh to cry and Ron to flinch.

Kim stomped Josh in the gut once more for good measure before turning and walking out. "KP, wait up!" Ron said, stomping Josh's gut again as he stepped over him to follow her.

Ron ran to catch up with the girl and finally found her standing beside the football field.

"You alright, KP?" Ron asked, walking up behind her.

"I loved him, Ron," Kim stated, "I honestly loved him. I should have had my heart broken right now, but … I'm not upset at all. Maybe I was already over him." She then turned and hugged her childhood best friend, nuzzling her face into his chest. "Or could be I'm just happy to see you alive and back again."

"I'm happy to be back again too, KP," Ron said, hugging her back.

"How about us walking home together? With just thirty minutes left of school, I'm not in the mood to go back. Not after that." Kim stated, pulling back.

"Sounds like a plan," Ron smiled as the two started toward the sidewalk, "So what did I miss while I was out?"

"Got a couple of new teachers today," Kim stated, placing her finger on her chin in thought. "The twins blew out the kitchen window, which should come as no surprise. Monique finally grabbed herself a boyfriend. Wade has been kind of distant though. I'm a little worried about him. Other than that, same old, same old."

"Glad I didn't miss much," Ron nodded.

"I missed you," Kim said, quietly before coming to a full stop. "When I saw you hurt like that, … I thought … I thought …"

Ron stopped walking and pulled Kim into another hug, "I'm ok, see? Think a silly, little Metal Gear would take out the Ron-factor?"

"Be careful from now on; just do that for me, ok?" Kim asked, hugging him tightly, and making him flinch from rough contact on his tender wounds.

"I'll be ok, KP; we'll get Drakken and Ocelot, and it will be over before you know it," Ron said, rubbing her back.

"Then you'll leave again, won't you?"

"C'mon, KP, let's swing by Bueno Nacho before we head home," Ron said, releasing the girl and starting to walk again while ignoring her worried expression.

---

Several hours later in an underground base, "Everything's going according to plan, Big Boss," Ocelot stated before a monitor, "Solid Snake and Shadow Snake fell for our act easily this afternoon."

"They honestly believe we're unorganized and unprepared," Drakken chirped in.

"Excellent," Big Boss replied from the monitor. "And the back up plan?"

"The physical and psychological training on Light Snake is right on schedule, sir," Ocelot nodded proudly.

"Excellent," Big Boss chuckled, "As soon as the Prototype Raptor's final outfitting program debugging is complete, begin Operation Snake Trap."

To Be Continued sorry to take so long to update this, I had some issues with this chapter, but they're finally all worked out, and I think they came out ok. Next chapter should come out quicker now, and thanks everybody for your patience. Don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 12: At Long Last

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME ADULT AND SEXUAL CONTENT! READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

Chapter 12: At Long Last

_I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine__  
Something shot right through me__  
My heart skipped a beat in time__  
There's a different feel about you tonight__  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things_  
_I even think I saw a flash of light __  
Felt like electricity__  
__  
You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that__  
Cause I'll just close my eyes__  
And I won't know where I'm at__  
We'll get lost on this dance floor__  
Spinnin' around__  
And around__  
And around__  
And around__  
They're all watching us now__  
They think we're falling in love__  
They'd never believe we're just friends__  
When you kiss me like this__  
I think you mean it like that__  
If you do, baby, kiss me again_

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl, you've never moved me  
Quite the way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know__  
_

_I just wanted you to know_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that__  
Cause I'll just close my eyes__  
And I won't know where I'm at__  
We'll get lost on this dance floor__  
Spinnin' around__  
And around__  
And around__  
And around_  
_They're all watchin' us now__  
They think we're falling in love__  
They'd never believe we're just friends__  
When you kiss me like this__  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do, baby, kiss me again_

_Kiss me again_

_- _Toby Keith_ 'You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This'_

---

Kim sat alone with Monique in the corner of the cafeteria, "How could this have happened?" she asked her best friend, looking exceptionally pale.

"I told you, Kimmie. I told you when you started going out with the jerk that he was bad news, but did you listen? Do you EVER listen?" Monique scolded, "He does this to EVERY girl who breaks up with him!"

Kim sighed and let her green eyes roam around the large dining hall, appalled by all the girls snickering and all the guys giving her disgusted looks. "It'll be ok; give it a month or so, Kim; they'll get new rumors as soon as the jerk gets tired of Tara."

"But prom's in a few weeks!" Kim moaned, "How am I supposed to get a date when the majority of the school thinks … I don't even know what they think!" she sniffed, resting her head on the table.

"You never know, Kim, when prince charming will show up, and not care about what the idiots say," Monique consoled.

A large belch interrupted their conversation. Both girls glanced up to see Ron approaching with Rufus on his shoulder and a tray in his hands. The tray was piled precariously high with an unbelievable amount of junk food. "Nice one, Rufus!"

"Hey, Ron," Kim smiled, features lighting up.

"Bring our food too?" Monique smiled at the pile of various foods.

"Was I supposed to?" Ron blinked, setting the tray down on the table, "I'll be right back; I just got enough for me and Rufus!"

"Hate to see you leave, but love to watch you go …" Kim unconsciously whispered out loud.

"Yeah, he certainly has come a long way from the goofball look, hasn't he?" Monique smirked at her best friend, who at the moment could be attacked by all her foes, tied up, tarred and feathered, and dropped off a bridge, and wouldn't have known a thing happened.

A moment later, Ron came back, and Monique whispered to Kim, "Prince 'Charming' enter stage right, OUCH!" She cried and rolled out of her seat into the floor, gripping her slightly bleeding shin courtesy of Ms. Kim Possible.

"You ok, Mon?" Ron blinked, setting her tray in her place and helping her up.

"Never better," Monique grunted as Ron helped her back into her seat.

"So what were you lovely ladies talking about before you were graced with the Ron-factor's noble presence?" Ron smirked, holding his chin high, only drooping when Kim snorted.

"Noble?" Kim stifled a laugh, "that's a first; did you hurt yourself coming up with that sentence?"

"I'll have you know I am noble, brave and incredibly handsome, thank you oh-so-very much, Ms. Possible," Ron smirked playfully at his childhood best friend.

"Incredibly handsome to a yeti," Kim returned fire, "Honestly, Ron, do you even OWN a razor?"

"Hey, I like the shadow look, goes with my sign ya know?" Ron said, unconsciously stroking his own cheeks.

Monique sat there eating her lunch peacefully, easily noticing the fact that she had been forgotten.

"Hey, I see one!" Kim said getting in Ron's face, "You do have those freckles still! I think I get it! You keep the beard because the freckles hurt your big, bad image!"

"T-That's not it at all!" Ron blanched, sliding away self-consciously.

"Hey, there KP," a voice called behind them and Monique gulped when Kim flinched and Ron took a murderous look.

"Don't call me that, Josh," Kim half growled, not looking back at the teenager.

"Those rumors are simply horrible aren't they, KP?" Josh continued, taking a seat next to the seething Kim. "And such horrible timing, seeing as prom is coming up and no one wants anything to do with someone … like you."

"Say what you came to say, Monkey," Ron growled, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I just wanted to say good luck finding a date to the prom, Kim," Josh said casually, "I'd be more than willing to take you if you'd …"

"That won't be necessary," Ron spoke up before Kim could reply.

"Why's that?" Josh blinked in confusion, "Only someone out of their mind would go out with a girl like this?" he said, smirking when he heard Kim's knuckles pop as she clenched her fists.

"Well, good thing I'm good and crazy then," Ron said, leaning back, "I'm her date for the prom."

"What?" Three voices cried in unison around the table.

"I've had her called since forth grade, buddy," Ron smirked, "She asked me back then if we'd go to senior prom together, and I said if we're still friends then I would. We're still friends; it's senior prom, and I'm cashing in on a promise."

"You really remember that?" Kim beamed at him.

"Your funeral, Stoppable," Josh growled, kicking back his chair and storming off.

"C-ya, Josh! Thanks for dropping by!" Ron waved idiotically at the retreating teen before grinning at Kim. "Sorry about that, but I wasn't going to let Josh win that one," Ron said before gasping when Kim literally jumped across the table and gave him a crushing hug.

"Thanks, Ron!" Kim smiled, nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

"Um … no prob, KP," Ron said, slowly and timidly hugging her back.

'Hey, Shadow, we need to talk,' Otacon called over the CODEC, 'Already called into your school, come home immediately. Snake and the others are already en route.'

"Roger that," Ron said in his Shadow voice, pressing a finger in his ear, "KP, I gotta go; I'll call you later and we'll get this prom stuff sorted, ok?"

"No big, Ron, me and Monique need to go dress shopping now anyway!" Kim beamed before glancing at her best friend, who was trying to pretend that she wasn't watching the pair.

"You're in school, remember?" Ron teased.

"So, you're leaving too," Kim flicked his nose, "call you tonight!"

"Ok. Bye, KP," Ron said before leaving the cafeteria.

---

"So what's the emergency?" Snake asked as the Foxhound team gathered in the living room of the old Stoppable home.

"There's a new player involved now," Otacon said glancing around the group. "We don't know much info on him, but he's trained in the same way as a Foxhound member; all we do know about him is he's called Light Snake. Also we have info on the leader behind this terrorist operation. The puppeteer pulling Ocelot and Drakken's strings calls himself Big Boss, whether or not he's the original or a copycat is still unknown."

"So," Raiden asked while polishing his katana, "We have a couple more names and that's it?"

"Got another matter to deal with," Otacon smirked, "One of our members has got himself a prom date."

"What? How did you find out … you were eavesdropping!" Ron gasped, blushing bright.

"Way to go, Shadow Snake!" Snake patted his back, "You're finally going to break in Red, huh?"

"We're just going as friends, thank you!" Ron turned a brighter shade of read, "Our relationship is as platonic as it comes!"

The room was silent for exactly five seconds before the entire team broke into laughter.

Meryl stood up and beamed at the youngest member, "Oh, I have to go talk to Mrs. Possible! We'll get you two kids set up perfect! Put it all on the Foxhound account, no holds barred this time, buddy boy!"

"Oh god …" Ron blushed, "Let's … I don't know if Mrs. P knows about it yet … I mean … You really don't have to do anything, Meryl …"

"Yeah, and we'll make sure we leave the house empty all night for you," Snake smiled at his student, "So you two can … be platonic."

"You're all a bunch of bastards," Ron sat down roughly, holding his face in his hand.

"And proud of it." Snake chimed in.

---

The weeks went by quickly and the day of the prom finally arrived. "So you'll be at my place around five, right?" Kim asked as she walked with Ron toward her home.

"Yup," Ron said in a monotone voice. The old Ron would have been a ball of energy at getting out half a day early from school, but considering the situation, Ron's emotion and nerve control techniques that he learned from Foxhound were being pushed to the limit.

"Mom said she'd be late; I hope she isn't going to do something to blow it all out of proportion," Kim chattered on absentmindedly.

"Yup," Ron said again without a hint of emotion.

Kim smirked slightly, "I hope you don't mind me experimenting as a nudist tonight. I really don't feel like wearing a dress."

"Yup," Ron said in the same tone again, but then stopped walking, "But if a guy looks at you, he's going down."

"So you do listen!" Kim smiled.

"Sorry, KP," Ron apologized, "Just using some of the little techniques I learned to keep me from panicking."

"Ron, we've been to almost every dance together, remember?" Kim smiled, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Almost, and its been a long time since we went together to one," Ron said, looking away, "Not since …"

"That was a mistake on my part; I shouldn't have fallen for him, but … could've, would've, should've," Kim shook her head before meeting Ron's eyes again, "What matters is tonight we're back, KP and Ron, and this time I won't let my own idiot self tear us apart. You could say the past year has taught me a bit about appreciating what you got while you got it."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked as they approached her home.

"I'm not stupid, Ron; I know after we stop whatever's going on, you're going to leave again. And I know it may be a long time before I see you again … so I'm going to enjoy every second I have with my best friend while I can."

"KP …" Ron started, but Kim cut him off by snuggling into his chest.

"Don't," Kim said into his chest. "It doesn't matter. I have you for tonight, and we're going to have fun, let's not go getting depressed."

"Right, KP, and if I remember right, you take forever to get ready for a dance, and this being the prom it's probably worse, so I'll leave you to start." Ron said, pulling away from the girl, and starting down the sidewalk.

"See you in a few hours, Ron!" Kim called before walking into the house.

---

Ron lazily walked into the Foxhound safe house/his old home. "Still a few hours to go, I think I'll take a nap," He yawned stretching. "I don't think so, Ron," Meryl's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Yes, Ron, could you come here for a moment?" Mrs. Possible asked, also from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, his honed senses screaming at him to run.

He walked into the kitchen to find the table moved, and a chair and a small folding table sitting over a plastic sheet. On the table was an operating tray, which held a pair of shining scissors, a couple combs, a razor, a bowl of shaving cream, a bowl of steaming water with a towel submerged in it, and a brush. "Have a seat, Ron," the women said in unison, pulling him toward the seat.

Ron dumbly sat down, and Meryl quickly handcuffed him to the chair, "Don't worry, Ron, this won't hurt a bit… well maybe a bit."

Mrs. Possible quickly reached for the razor, and flipped it open, gazing at her reflection in the shimmering blade, "You're taking my darling daughter to the prom tonight. Do you honestly believe I would let Shadow Snake show his scruffy face at that dance?"

Ron gulped loudly and nodded weakly. She then took the incredibly hot rag and slapped it across his face, holding it over his mouth and cheeks, "Nope, no snake in the grass is taking my baby!"

As it seemed his would-be girlfriend's mother was attempting to kill him, his own cousin was pulling his hair roughly from its ponytail. "No, please! Not the hair!" Ron whined, sounding more like his old self than the trained killer he'd become.

"Sorry, Ron, it's gotta go," Meryl smiled, picking up the scissors.

Ron glanced back to Kim's mother, who was now standing over him menacingly holding a brush covered in shaving cream. "W-What are you going to do?"

Mrs. P answered with a grin.

"No … Please … no …" Ron whimpered, before full out screaming loud enough that everyone in the neighborhood heard, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

---

Kim sat before her mirror, brushing her now curled ginger locks nervously. She jumped slightly when a knock came to her door.

"Relax, dear, it's just me," Mrs. Possible smiled, entering the room, but froze at the sight of her daughter.

"Kimberly …" she sighed and pulled her into a hug, "You're beautiful!"

Kim glanced down, self-consciously looking over her pale blue strapless evening gown, and the locket around her neck, one of a set of matching lockets she and Ron had gotten as a thank-you from a jeweler they saved years ago.

"I wish daddy was here …" Kim whispered, looking up in her mother's eyes.

"He is, dear, and he'd be overjoyed you were going with Ron," Mrs. Possible smiled, hugging her daughter again.

"You think so?" Kim said, a tear sliding from the corner of her eye.

"Don't cry, Kimmie; don't want to ruin your makeup," Mrs. Possible said, rubbing the tear from her cheek. "Your father adored Ron, and we both always hoped you two would get together eventually."

"You … you know we're just going as friends," Kim blushed.

"Whatever you say, dear," Mrs. Possible grinned.

Before Kim could retort, the doorbell rang and her green eyes widened in panic, but Mrs. Possible held up her hand. "I've got it; you wait here, and let me talk to him a few minutes. Prom tradition, ya know?"

Kim nodded nervously and turned back to her mirror as her mother left her bedroom.

---

"Ok, Kimmie, you can come down now," Kim heard her mother say and she took slow trembling steps out of her room and toward the stairs.

"KP … wow … I mean … wow …" she heard Ron gasp, and finally gathered the courage to glance down at the foot of the stairs. What she saw was the last thing she expected.

"Ron?" She asked, her hand going instantly to her mouth in shock.

He was still taller and more built, but his face, it was him again. Gone was the shaggy hair and shadowy beard. Ron's face had a few small scars here and there but other than that it was the same boyish Ron she had known as long as she could remember. His freckles shined as he grinned at her, his warm eyes taking her in, his slightly messy hair was combed to the side with three or four twigs sticking up from his cowlick. She finally noticed he was in a fairly expensive tux that probably wouldn't look half as good on anyone else.

She shook her head before noticing Ron's roaming eyes. Kim was far from ashamed of her own body. As people say, if you got it, flaunt it. She could tell the way the blue dress clung to her every curve, and showed just enough of her thighs and cleavage to make his jaw slack slightly.

She walked up to her date and best friend and ran her fingers hesitantly across his cleanly shaven cheek, "I can see your freckles …" she grinned up at him.

"Ready to go, KP?" Ron asked with a smile.

Kim looped her arm around his, and the two best friends walked out arm in arm.

Mrs. Possible watched them drive off before taking a photo of herself and her late husband in her hands, "It's like looking back in time, babe, just like us. Just hope they end happier than we did…"

---

The prom was surprisingly subdued, much to Kim's relief, only loud music, loud teenagers, and her best friend holding her close on the dance floor.

Most found it most enjoyable just to watch the couple dance.

"Bet they'll be laid just after midnight, tonight," Monique said, watching her two friends dancing. Kim's head was resting contently on Ron's shoulder while his chin lay on the top of her head.

"Won't take that long," Zita said beside the girl. "Twenty on by nine tonight."

"You're on, girl."

Meanwhile, Josh Mankey stood scowling at the dancing couple. He then noticed that they were dancing in range of the refreshment table, and a small smile played across his lips. 'If I hit it just right, it will go all over … heh' Josh thought before walking rapidly toward the table.

Just as Josh approached the punch bowl, Mr. Pliskin turned toward him and tripped him up, sending the teen face first into the red punch.

"Why you son of a …" Josh spun around, but stopped in mid sentence

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, son," Pliskin snarled, narrowing his eyes on the youth.

Josh chuckled nervously before turning and stomping back to the confused Tara, leaving Solid Snake smirking.

While all this was happening, two young people, forced to grow up faster than they should have, held each other close and swayed to the music, completely oblivious to all around them.

"Ron … there's … there's something I really need to say," Kim said finally, pulling away from his warm embrace.

"I'm all ears, KP," Ron smiled down at her gently.

"Not here, can we step outside?" Kim asked nervously, looking away in an attempt to hold on to her nerve.

Kim and Ron walked outside the prom and stood alone in the parking lot.

Kim stared up into the ocean of chocolate and tried to think of some graceful, smooth way to say what she wanted, but came up with nothing.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Ron asked, his eyes darkening with concern, "tell me what's wrong, and I'll do what I can to help."

"You really can't do much to help with this, Ron," Kim whispered, not breaking eye contact, "Unless you can tell me how I can stop loving you."

Ron blinked.

He blinked again.

He blinked one more time before finally speaking. "Huh?"

"I love you, Ron," Kim confessed, looking deep in his eyes and feeling her own tears forming. "I don't know how long I have, but I do. I'm in love with you." She looked away, "I understand if you don't feel the same way … I just wanted you to know how I feel …"

"Kim … I … I can't do anything to help you stop," Ron gulped as she looked away, "But I think I can help in another way."

Kim glanced back to question him, but her eyes widened when his lips captured her own, and then slid closed as his tongue slowly slid past her lips as the kiss increased in fervor.

They finally broke the kiss and stared at one another, panting for breath. "Wow …" Kim breathed, not letting go of Ron's neck. "So … what do you say we get out of here?" Kim asked.

Ron looked a little disappointed, but nodded, "Ok, let's get to the car, and I'll take you home."

Kim blushed, but smiled slyly, "Who said anything about going home?"

Ron's head snapped to look at her and gave her a broad grin. "Huh?" Kim asked, somewhat frightened by the look before she squealed as Ron picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and began walking with a purpose toward his car. "RON! PUT ME DOWN!" Kim called, half-heartedly pounding on his back.

"Well now, see, not even nine yet, pay up, Mon," Zita said, holding out her hand.

"Lucky guess," Monique said, placing the twenty-dollar bill in her date's hand.

---

Later that evening, Kim laid awake in Ron's bed, watching him sleep peacefully. She glanced down at his bare chest and her breath caught in her throat. Old and new scars littered his chest, marking his skin. "Don't you dare leave me like Daddy," Kim whispered, tracing one of the newer scars from his encounter with the Raptor Metal Gear with her index finger.

"KP, that tickles," Ron chuckled, grabbing her hand.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Kim said sheepishly, laying her head against his shoulder and lazily tracing the Foxhound tattoo on his arm with her fingers.

"You didn't," Ron smiled, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame, "I was just basking in the presence of you."

"When did you become such a smooth talker?" Kim asked, snuggling in his arms, enjoying the skin-on-skin contact.

"Always have been," Ron stated, kissing her temple, "just hard to notice when I had a squeaky voice."

"You're going to come back right?" Kim asked, nuzzling his chest.

"Even though I'll face a nightmare amount of teasing from Snake," Ron smiled, "Nothing would hold me back."

"So …" Kim said, planting a butterfly kiss on Ron's bare chest, "You going to tell me what you guys know about what Drakken and Ocelot are up to?"

"Hmm, you sure you want to know, KP?" Ron asked, sliding his hand beneath the blankets.

"Yes, I'm sure I want to kn-kn-kn-know …" Kim said, breaking off with a moan as she arched her back against Ron, "Y-you can't dodge … my questions … questions by doing that …" Kim moaned between pants.

"Ok, I can stop and answer your questions," Ron said, starting to move his hand away.

"NO!" Kim cried, reaching down and grabbing his wrist, "I mean … n-no, I think this will be fine … questions can wait."

"Ok," Ron said, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss. "Love you, KP," Ron whispered against her lips.

"Love you too," Kim replied, "if you never leave me," she finished, giving him a heated kiss and rolling on top of him.

---

Drakken watched nervously as Ocelot spoke on a secured cell phone. Finally, the former Foxhound member hung up and turned to Drakken.

"What's the plan?" Drakken asked, gulping in fear.

"The Boss said to be ready," Ocelot said, twirling his revolver on his finger before checking the ammo, "Tomorrow's D-Day."

To Be Continued …

Next and Final Chapter: The Truth and Nothing But The Truth

But first, here's a sneak peak at the next fic that will come after the completion of Metal Gear Shadow Snake. As par, this will be yet another Kim Possible crossover, this time with the Japanese anime series Mobile Suit Gundam. But for those who know nothing of Gundam, fear not, for this story will be completely AU (Alternate Universe) from the Gundam standpoint, and only with a few cameos and character reuses from certain Gundam series will be involved, other then that this is a stand alone fic and has nothing to do with other Gundam series. BUT I am being cheap and just ripping off two Gundams from Gundam Seed. Enjoy the sneak peek and be ready, the next and final chapter of Metal Gear Shadow Snake is coming!

----

Twenty nine-year-old Ron Stoppable sat back in the cockpit of his Mobile Suit. He could feel the towering blue, white, and red behemoth being raised to the launch catapult of the Mobile Suit Carrier Archangel, looked up, and opened his eyes as the screens slowly flashed on before him, and the main monitor began to read information as the Mobile Suit's engines began to engage.

/R-Arm – Green/

/L-Arm – Green/

/R-Leg – Green/

/L-Leg – Green/

/Phase Shift Armor- 100 Output/

/**G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**aneuvering system – 94.24 Pilot/MS Synch ratio … acceptable/

/Strike G.U.N.D.A.M. – Ready/

"All systems green, Stoppable," said a familiar face that popped up in a small window on his side monitor. "We have multiple enemy Mobile Suits en route. You're all that's left, slacker."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Rockwaller," Ron smirked as the young woman blushed with rage. "Oh calm down, I'm about to launch now."

Ron glanced down at the two photos just below the monitors. Each of a particular Redhead, both Ron missed terribly. One he knew died less then a month earlier, the other he hoped to find safe and alive very soon. "Ok, loser," Bonnie Rockwaller snapped over the radio, "catapult's ready."

"Ok, Stoppable, you know what to do," Capt. Steve Barkin stated, looking over Bonnie's shoulder. "Take out as many as you can, and especially try to draw that damned Aegis Gundam away from our men."

Ron smirked as his face slowly took an emotionless look, "Mission accepted."

Many of the Colonial Confederacy's Mobile Suits went on the defensive as the intimidating Strike Gundam joined the group of United Nations' Mobile Suits over the Atlantic Ocean, mere miles from New York Harbor. The Strike Gundam towered above the other Mobile Suits with its blue and white armor, and its trademark red chin-piece and golden 'V' on its forehead. Its robotic hands gripped its reflective red and gold shield and its beam rifle, waiting for the first move.

Ron switched off visual communications for identity protection, and spoke over the open channel. "Hey, Aegis, ready for another round if you're out there?" He said with his voice disguised by a voice changer on board.

A moment later, a large, red Mobile Suit, not unlike his own in appearance shot from the enemy line, its own weapons gripped and its 'eyes' glowing hatefully. "Ready when you are, Strike."

Despite the Mobile Suit's voice changers, Ron could easily tell that the Aegis Gundam's Pilot was in fact a woman. But as he thought before, 'Good thing I'm an equal opportunity fighter.' Ron narrowed his eyes, waiting for the battle to begin.

Ron had no love lost for the Colonists. They took his best friend from him. Fifteen years ago, their junior year at Middleton High School, the public was made aware of the United Nations' construction of five space colonies the size of NYC set in high orbit around the earth. His best friend, Kim Possible, and her family were chosen as one of the families to be moved to space. They had kept contact, but when the UN decided that the Colonies were a waste of money, the Colonies cut themselves off from the Earth's governments, and one year ago, war was declared, the Confederacy of Colonies used the colonists as hostages.

"I don't care if I have to go through every last one of you, none of you are going to stop me from finding KP," Ron growled to himself, locking his targeting computer on the rival Colony-made Gundam. "And I have no problem starting with you."

KIM POSSIBLE

IN

MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM: BLUE DESTINY

Suit Up

May 21, 2004


	14. Final Chapter: Death of a Hero

"Even if a pawn becomes a queen, it is still just a playing piece..." -Pres. James Johnson 'Metal Gear Solid 2'

Chapter Final: Death of a Hero

Ron slowly opened his eyes to the sound of a 'psst' coming from the door. Ron looked over to where Kim was soundly sleeping with her back to him and as quietly and gently as he could, he climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of jogging pants.

Ron walked out into the living room where his entire Foxhound group was waiting for him.

"Please tell me you just got here …" Ron whimpered.

"Sorry, kid, been here all night," Snake smirked, "Otacon's going to put your animal sex with Kimmie on the internet after this next mission."

"Oh, dear God …" Ron paled.

"He's kidding, Shadow," Raiden chuckled, "We just got here a few minutes ago, only action we've seen is you and Red sawing logs."

"Mission?" Ron asked, going full Shadow Snake mode.

"Just got word from the Colonel last night, not long after you and Kim … left for your platonic evening," Otacon finished with a faint chuckle before continuing. "Anyway, we found the main enemy bunker where they're holding the Metal Gear forces. They're completely surrounded by mountains, so we're going to be flown in by a chopper. We've already scrambled their radar. In one hour, we're going to finish this quick, fast, and in a hurry."

"So we leave in an hour?" Kim asked from the door, dressed in one of Ron's tee shirts and pair of boxer shorts, "No big, that gives me plenty of time to get my mission stuff."

"No, you're not coming, KP," Ron said in a stern tone of voice.

"Oh, don't go getting all overprotective again, Ron," Kim rolled her eyes, "So not the drama, I could be of help you know?"

"No means no, Kim," Ron said turning to her, "it has nothing to do with over protectiveness; you just can't come."

"Ron, just because we're together now doesn't mean I'm going to go all wishy-washy on missions," Kim replied just as heatedly, "How many times have we taken down psychos and would-be world conquerors?"

"Those don't matter, Kim," Ron replied, his voice growing louder, neither of them noticing the others easing out of the room. "It's serious this time!"

"What? You think the others weren't serious?"

"I KNOW those weren't serious, Kim!" Ron replied before clamping a hand over his mouth.

"What?" Kim asked as a puzzled expression crossed her features.

"Nothing …" Ron replied, trying to look anywhere but at his girlfriend.

"No, what did you mean by that?" Kim pressed, stepping closer to him.

"You're part of one big reality show for the Patriots," Snake stated from the doorway.

"SNAKE!" Ron cried out, horrified.

"It's the truth, Shadow, and she deserves the truth," Snake stated seriously before turning back to the confused young woman.

"I don't … I don't understand?" Kim asked, a feeling of numbing dread growing through out her body.

"Your father, before he died," Ron closed his eyes tight; not wanting to see Kim's reaction to what he was about to say, "He told me the truth about what we did. Kim, it was all set up. The Patriots, they wanted something from your father. You wanted adventure, so he cut a deal. They set up some mock-world threats for you to clean up. I even believe its possible Global Justice is nothing but a TV set and a bunch of actors. But not sure about that." He then finally opened his eyes to lock with Kim's wide, green ones, "I'm sorry Kim, it's … it's all been just one big game of pretend."

"No, that's not true," Kim back peddled, "Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Duff Killagan, WWEE, it was real, it had to be … it had to be …" Tears sprang to her eyes as she shook her head at Ron, "everything we've been through, it can't be fake, it can't be …"

"KP …" Ron said stepping toward her but she swatted away his hands.

"Were you in on it? Were you really my friend? Was what we did last night fake too?" Kim choked.

"Kim, that was real, I was led on same as you were, I swear, I didn't know 'til your father told me," Ron explained softly, "Kim please, I hadn't told you yet because I had hope you wouldn't have to know. I know what the things you do mean to you, I'm so sorry."

Kim just stared at him before dashing out of the house.

"Kim! Wait!" Kim called after her, but Snake stopped him.

"Let her go, son," Snake said, watching her retreating form, "She's got a lot to take in." He then patted his shoulder a few times, "Come on, we got work to do."

--

"Guns?"

"Check."

"Stealth Camo?"

"Check."

"Thermal goggles?"

"Check."

"CODEC?"

"All channels secured. Check."

"WRS: Wrest Radar System?"

"Anti-jammers installed, check."

"Explosives?"

"300 pounds of C-4: check."

"Cigs?"

"Triple checked."

Ron listened as Snake and Otacon ran through the checklists again. Campbell's chopper had already arrived in the back yard. Anywhere else this would have been unheard of. But to Middleton, Kim Possible's various 'rides' were the stuff of legend.

He unzipped his sneak suit slightly and pulled out his locket. He popped it open and looked longingly at Kim's photo.

"Don't worry, Ron, she'll come around," Meryl said, resting her hand on the teen's shoulder.

"We're loading up," Snake called out, "Once we're in Ground Zero, we will break up and take out as many of the Metal Gears before they're activated and they know we've joined the party. Once the gears are taken care of, we move in, prisoners are preferred, but lethal force is authorized. Questions?" Snake waited a moment, "Good, let's move out!"

The Foxhound team quickly climbed on the chopper, but Ron stopped and glanced back toward Kim's home, "I'm sorry, KP. I really am … Hope you know that I love you. If nothing else in this damn world's real, that is."

Ron climbed on and the chopper took to the air. Had any of the Foxhound members had glanced down they would have seen a glimpse of red hair waving from under the chopper.

--

'Ok,' Otacon said through the Foxhound CODEC system, "Colonel Campbell said that the Metal Gears are all stored in a bunker just below the open field before you.'

Snake, Ron, Meryl, and Raiden checked their weapons and slowly walked toward the small cavern entrance on the other end of the field.

As the team made it to the center of the field though, they suddenly felt the ground give way and they plummeted downward.

As quickly as the ground disappeared, it seemed to reappear, and they all hit with painful thuds. "Snake …" Ron grunted, opening his eyes to see them surrounded by Metal Gear Rexes and Rays and various levels of catwalks lining the walls of the cave.

"Yeah, Shadow," Snake groaned.

"I think we walked into a trap again," Ron stated.

"No way, Shadow, you're playing!" Raiden gasped, slowly pulling himself to his feet.

"Shut up, hippy boy," Ron snapped.

"Both of you, this isn't the time," Meryl snapped, glancing around at the heavily armed and activated Metal Gears.

"Otacon, how many Metal Gears did the Colonel say were here?" Snake asked, pushing into his ear.

'Not confirmed, but at least one hundred.' Otacon replied.

"Oh good," Snake replied, "They're all here then."

"Hello Snake," Colonel Campbell's voice called from above them, and the group turned to see Colonel Campbell, Drakken, and Ocelot looking down on them from a catwalk.

"Colonel?" Snake asked, glaring at the man.

"That's Big Boss, Snake," Colonel Campbell gave him a smile, "I have you to thank for that. Since you made it so the previous Big Boss could no longer hold that position, I was next in line. Thank you, David. I knew I could count on your gullibility."

"So what now?" Ron sneered, "You going to pull a villain, tell us yours and the Patriots' plan, and then put us in some big death trap?"

"Close, nephew, very close," Campbell nodded, "But … I'm not going to tell you anything, and you're all already in the death trap. The other Gears won't attack you unless you try to escape, the Raptor will be the one to kill you all."

Ron's eyes widened momentarily. He still held a bit of fear for the latest Metal Gear prototype. "Now then, it should be coming in any second now." Colonel laughed at the group's nervousness. After a few moments he looked at his watch, "Any second now …"

A moment later, he picked up his com device, "Where's that damn Metal Gear?"

'Just got word, Snake,' Otacon said in a chipper voice over the CODEC. 'Reinforcements are on the way.'

Seconds later, an energy beam appeared from nowhere and cut through at least twenty of the Rex Metal Gears, causing them to explode violently.

"The Raptor!" Ocelot growled as the prototype Metal Gear uncloaked and used its massive blades to cut through a pair of Rays.

"What the hell is it doing?" Drakken asked fearfully.

The Foxhound group was in awe as the prototype systematically wiped out the Metal Gear forces.

Snake pressed into his ear, "Otacon, who's the pilot?"

"I'll link you to her; I've been speaking to her for the last five minutes." Otacon said, obviously grinning.

"Hi guys," Kim's voice sounded in all their ears. "Need a hand?"

"KIM?" the team screamed in unison.

"But … But she hasn't had any training whatsoever!" Raiden blanched, "That's just … just impossible!"

"No," Ron mused, trying desperately to hold back his smile, "That's Kim Possible. You'd be surprised how many people mix that up."

The Raptor's energy cannon began to hum to life and its massive blast shot forth from the nose-mounted cannon, cutting through the other Metal Gears with deadly accuracy.

"This … This can't happen!" Drakken whimpered, "DAMN YOU, KIM POSSIBLE! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT … WELL, YOU'RE NOT!"

"Oh, shut up, you fool," Ocelot rolled his eyes before turning to the Colonel, "But, Boss, I feel that escape would be a wise option; we do have the mass produced Raptors at the main office."

"No," Campbell stated, "They know too much. Shadow Snake was a failure, but you know the plan. Only now Shadow Snake will join the body count. Even if we have to drop the count to only include the Foxhound strike team."

--

The Raptor slowly lowered with its cockpit opening, and Kim nimbly climbing down.

"Kimberly, how did you know how to pilot it like that?" Meryl asked, running up to the girl.

"Number one, my dad was a rocket scientist, and my mom's a brain surgeon, so genetics insisted I not be stupid," Kim smiled at her newest mentor, "And number two … I found this under the seat." She said holding up a piloting manual.

"She's good," Snake nodded, fighting the smile that tried to cross his face.

"I could have told you that one, Boss," Ron said, openly grinning, but the grin vanished when a hand roughly slapped his face.

"That was for keeping something vitally important from me," Kim snapped, glaring daggers at the sheepish Shadow Snake. "And if you ever do that again, I'll never do this again." Ron glanced up to ask what 'this' was when Kim pressed her lips to his.

Kim and Ron were so caught up in their kiss that they didn't notice the reinforcement ground troopers enter the area.

"Um, guys, you two can make out later," Snake said, drawing his SOCOM, "but right now we kind of have to stop the bad people, if you don't mind."

"Meryl, can you and Raiden can handle these guys?" Snake asked, noticing Campbell's, Ocelot's, and Drakken's absence.

"These green assed fools?" Meryl smirked, "Don't make me laugh."

"Good, give Kim a gun because she's coming with me and Shadow to stop them from getting away." Snake said, turning toward the stairwell.

Meryl threw Kim the forty-five she had practiced with some time earlier.

"Know how to use that, KP?" Ron asked, and gawked as Kim checked the clip and the chamber with ease.

"You were saying, Shadow Snake?" Kim smirked. She pushed the gun into her belt and turned to follow Snake.

Ron just smiled and shook his head, "The wonders never cease with this girl …" he said before running after Kim and Snake.

--

The two Snakes and Kim ran down a catwalk that went through various tunnels and also over what appeared to be a large factory possibly a few hundred feet below them. They finally entered a large area and found Drakken leaning against the wall rubbing the side of his head.

"Stupid cowboy son of a …" Drakken muttered before glancing up to see the heroes.

"You two go on," Kim said, narrowing her eyes on her archenemy. "He was my first enemy and if this is how my hero thing ends, I think it's appropriate I kick his sorry blue ass as a retirement act."

Ron looked like he wanted to argue, but Snake nodded, "C'mon Shadow, let her handle him. We got the Colonel and Ocelot to catch."

"Right," Ron sighed before glancing back at Kim. He moved in to give her a quick, yet passionate kiss, "Be careful, KP," he said as he pulled back.

"You too, Ron," Kim stated before turning toward Drakken.

She watched as the two Foxhound Agents disappeared down the pathway. She narrowed her eyes on Drakken, "This ends right here, right now, old man."

"Let this be our final battle, Kim Possible," Drakken said, taking his own sloppy fighting stance.

--

Ron and Snake ran into another open area and quickly jumped apart as bullets drilled into the ground at their feet. The two Snakes pressed their backs to two pillars.

"Ocelot?" Ron whispered toward Snake, his SOCOM held in both hands. Snake nodded, and Ron let out a low growl, "He's mine."

"Ocelot's dangerous, Shadow."

"So am I."

Snake let out a sigh, but was interrupted by Ocelot's amused voice. "What's the matter, Stoppable?" Ocelot laughed, "Are you hiding in fear? Your parents didn't hide, and they met the bullet head on … literally."

Ron growled, gripped the handle of his SOCOM, and muttered three words: "Come, Lotus Blade …"

"Snake, go, this son of a bitch killed my dad, a man I considered my dad, and hurt Kim," Ron snarled, "He's going down."

"Just don't get yourself killed, Kid," Snake gave in and stood up, "Give me some cover."

Ron spun around and fired in Ocelot's direction as Snake activated his stealth suit and ran on down the pathway.

Snake ran on, out of the tunnel, and onto a long cavern made into a runway. "I knew you'd come, Snake," Campbell said, standing before a plane.

--

"You killed my parents," Ron yelled as he rolled along the ground, firing at Ocelot who was more agile than any his man his age.

"So, I've killed a lot of parents in my day, boy," Ocelot retorted, unloading his revolver toward the Shadow of the Snake.

Ron let out a feral growl and rushed Ocelot while the former Foxhound was reloading and kicked with all he had.

Ocelot saw him coming and ducked the kick, shoving him and sending the young Foxhound Agent off balance.

Ron quickly regained balance just in time to dodge another pair of shots from Ocelot's reloaded revolver. Ron pulled his other SOCOM, spun around, and fired several volleys at the insane terrorist.

The man stumbled out from his hiding place and fell to the ground.

Ron stared at his still form, keeping both 45's trained on him as he slowly approached him. 'Is this it?' Ron thought to himself. 'Did I get him? Did I avenge my parents?'

As Ron got less than a meter away, gunshots sounded and his firearms flew from his hands from the force of the impact on the barrels. Ron cried out as he felt a sharp piercing pain push into his armored shoulder, sending him to the ground.

"Too easy," Ocelot said, standing up and moving to stand over Ron with his gun pointed at his head.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Shadow Snake," Ocelot said, "If you play along, you will get what you're supposed to; if you don't, then everything we've worked for will be a waste."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ron growled, staring down the barrel of the Colt revolver.

"You really don't get it, do you, boy?" Ocelot laughed, "For some unbeknownst reason, the Patriots like you. So we set all this up to set you up as the next national hero sensation."

"What? All this with the Metal Gears is to make me a hero? That's sick and wrong, dude," Ron snapped back, before mentally adding, 'Come on. Hurry up, will you …'

"Yes, dear boy, but it goes way, way farther back then that," Ocelot grinned, "The Patriots set up your best friend's hero status so you would be introduced to the world as the heroic sidekick of Kim Possible. Then when you came of age, they sent me to add a tragic twist to your story. I succeeded in killing your parents and, had Solid Snake not shown up, your would-be girlfriend have fallen as well. Oh, the angst it would have caused if she had died in your arms."

Ron's eyes widened in rage, but Ocelot pressed forward, "And even now, if you be a good actor, you will walk out of this base, the lone survivor of this battle. Shadow Snake, slayer of the army of Metal Gear. You will be loved by all America, and play your cards right, a two term President."

"You're insane," Ron growled.

"Maybe so, but it makes life so much more interesting." Ocelot shrugged, "So what will it be, Ron: hero or martyr?"

"How about option C?" Ron asked, as he saw a few stray stones starting to give from the ceiling.

"Option C?"

"Yeah, I take my old sword, the Lotus Blade, chop you to bits, and leave here with my friends as a REAL hero and not some washed up traitor to everything I stand for." Ron asked with a grin.

"What?" Ocelot asked in confusion as the mystical katana exploded through the ceiling and came to Ron's hand.

Ocelot back-stepped in surprise as Ron brought the blade around, slicing Ocelot's trademark revolver in half.

Ron kicked Ocelot in the chest and threw him across the floor. Ocelot picked himself up to a seated position, but gasped as the blade literally extended to where its point was touching his throat. "Game over," Ron smiled, not noticing Ocelot reaching toward one of his discarded SOCOMs.

--

"I'll have you know, Kim Possible, I have taken Gene Treatments so I am now officially as bad ass as you," Drakken stated proudly.

"Oh, put a sock in it," Kim said, moving in and kicking him right in the face.

Kim maneuvered to kick him again, but was surprised when Drakken caught her ankle and spun her around to hit the catwalk hard.

Kim picked herself up, whimpering softly before rolling to dodge Drakken's stomp. "Genes do a body good, don't they, Kimmie?"

"You're good because the Patriots made you good," Kim stated flipping to her feet, "To me, it all comes naturally."

"You're only a hero because the Patriots made you a hero," Drakken sneered, "and not a very good one if you couldn't see through our little games through the years."

"So you knew it was a game too?" Kim asked softly, her body beginning to trembling with rage.

"Oh yes, it was a fun game too," Drakken smiled, "I even got the pleasure of offing your dear old man too!"

Kim's eyes went wide as she stared at the man she had fought throughout her teen years. She didn't like him, but up until now she had never really hated him. "You killed my father?"

"Yup, oh, it was fun too, watching him squirm and try to get away, sort of like a earthworm. You know when you start poking them with sticks and they squirm and look funny?" Drakken asked, seeming far more insane than usual.

Drakken never knew what hit him.

Kim had drawn the SOCOM Meryl gave her and shot Drakken first in the left shoulder, then the right, then in the left side, and then the right, then in the hips and legs 'til he stumbled over the side, gripping the edge with one arm. "HELP ME!" Drakken called up at her.

The old, mad scientist looked down and watched with fascination as his blood dropped down the incredible distance to the floor of the factory. He looked up, "Please, Kim, please have mercy! It was the Patriots! They did something to my mind. Your father was my friend. I'd never really hurt him. Please help me!"

Kim looked down on him; her once bright eyes were cold and emotionless. "You don't deserve to live," Kim stated in a monotone voice.

"Please," Drakken begged, "Kim Possible's a hero remember? The Girl Who Can Do Anything! If you can do anything, you can forgive me and save my miserable life!"

"You're wrong," Kim stated, stomping one of Drakken's hands.

Drakken screamed as he swung by one hand, gripping the catwalk for dear life. "Kim, you're a hero! Heroes don't do this! Heroes don't kill!"

Kim narrowed her cold eyes on her father's killer. She remembered all her adventures with Ron, fighting Drakken and Shego and the variety of other, colorful villains. It was all a show. It was all fake, as real as a Disney cartoon. A truth that slapped Kim in the face and a single tear slid down her cheek as she stared at Drakken. Kim Possible the Hero had died.

"There are no such things as heroes." Kim stated as she brought her foot down on Drakken's remaining hand. She watched with neither comfort nor guilt as Drakken plummeted screaming to his death. "It's over."

Kim stared into space for several moments before a loud scream brought her out of her stupor. "Ron!" she gasped, and ran in the down the path.

--

"Game over," Ron smiled, not noticing Ocelot reaching toward one of his discarded SOCOMs.

"I couldn't put it better myself!" Ocelot grinned, bringing the SOCOM to bear and pressing the barrel in the bend of Ron's wrist. Ron tried to turn the Lotus Blade into a shield but it was too late, and Ocelot pulled the trigger, causing Ron's sword wrist to literally explode as the bullet passed through flesh, cartilage, and bone.

Ron cried out as he watched blood spray from the stub where his hand was. Ron never even saw Ocelot grab his disembodied hand, still gripping the Lotus Blade, and bring the sword down across his forehead, cutting into his flesh, and pushing the pointed blade across Ron's face, through his right eye, and on down his face.

Ron rolled with the blow and fell to the ground. The pain was intense and he knew he was about to die. Either Ocelot would finish him or he'd bleed to death. The warm wetness around him showed he was quickly making a pool of his own blood. The ringing in his ears was slowly starting to let up, allowing him to hear Ocelot's laughing.

"Any parting words for your beloved KP?" Ocelot asked through a chuckle. "Oh look, you can tell her yourself; she just got here."

"RON! NO!" He heard Kim cry out. Ron tried to open his eyes to see, but the pain in his right made it impossible.

--

'Not again,' shot through Kim's mind as she saw Ron laying in his blood, 'Please not again …'

"Ron! No!" she heard herself scream as Ocelot stood over him, toying Ron's SOCOM pistol over Ron's bloodied face. Kim quickly drew Meryl's pistol again, and held it with now shaking hands.

"You overestimate yourself, my dear," Ocelot shrugged, "You're but a pawn, a toy to the Patriots. I doubt you could hit me now if you wanted to with the shock that's flooding your mind and body."

Kim took a shaky breath, took aim at Ocelot, and squeezed the trigger. Her bullet struck the wall several meters to his left. She tried again, which hit a pillar to his right. "Keep this up Kim, and I won't have to kill your boyfriend. You'll do it for me."

Kim tried to steady her shaking arms and squeezed the trigger again.

Click

Squeezed again

Click

Click

"Out of ammo, little girl," Ocelot sneered, "You know what, Shadow," Ocelot said, holstering Ron's SOCOM. "You interrupted my fun with her last time we were alone. I believe you still owe me a good time, Ms. Possible."

Kim tried to attack the man, but he was in far better fighting shape than Drakken, and quickly pinned her arms to the side. "Now where were we, Kimmie?" Ocelot asked.

"You know what, old man," Ron's hoarse voice spoke from beside them. "You have a problem leaving me for dead when I've still got life in me."

Ocelot turned in shock, only to find the other SOCOM in his face. His eyes widened as Ron squeezed the trigger. Time moved in slow motion as Ocelot literally saw the forty-five caliber bullet slowly moving toward him before making contact with his forehead and then … nothing.

--

Kim gave a single scream as Ocelot flew away from her with a large bleeding hole in the center of his forehead. She watched the man tumble to the ground and watched him for a few moments more; as if she was making sure he wouldn't get back up. She then turned her attention to her savior. Ron was leaning against a pillar, barely holding his gun at his side. Blood covered the right side of his face, and ran down from his stubbed arm.

"I … think … that got … him …" Ron said, stumbling forward.

"RON!" Kim cried as she dove forward to catch him, stopping him before he hit the ground. She carefully went down with him, holding him tight to her. "It's ok now, Ron, it's over …"

"We have to get out of here." A voice called from the far passage.

"Snake?" Kim asked, turning to see Solid Snake looking worriedly at Ron. "What happened to Campbell?"

"We need to get him some medical attention, plus we got fifteen minutes before the base self-destructs," Snake said, lifting Ron's good arm, and hoisting it over his shoulder. "We have to move before he loses too much blood."

"What happened with Campbell?" Kim pressed as they started out the way they came.

"That … doesn't matter," Snake said, "What matters is I get you two out of here alive."

--

Kim let out a sigh as she watched smoke rise from the mountain. The group made it out and back to the Foxhound chopper in record time. The Metal Gear Army was destroyed as well as the prototype Raptor. She glanced over and squeezed the remaining hand of her injured boyfriend. 'It's finally over,' Kim thought sadly, 'that means you're leaving me again, doesn't it Ron?'

The chopper landed outside the Possible home and Kim quickly hopped out. Meryl exited with her for a moment and whispered something in her ear. Kim stared at her for a moment before nodding. Meryl smiled and started back to the chopper.

"Can I come this time?" Kim asked, her eyes going to Ron on the stretcher.

"Sorry, Kimmie," Meryl said sadly, "You know the drill."

"I … I know," Kim nodded, "When he comes to, tell him …" Kim said, staring at his sedated form, "Tell him I love him, ok?"

Meryl nodded and jumped back into the Chopper.

Kim watched Ron fly back out of her life, not even noticing the door to her home was open, not until she felt a pair of slender arms slide around her torso, and two pairs of identical arms wrap around her sides. She finally let it go, and cried into her surviving family's embrace as they all mourned their father/husband and prayed for Ron's recovery.

--

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER …

--

Ron sighed as he sat down roughly on the Foxhound Base's lounge couch. He stared with his good eye at his grafted, clone hand. He worked it, flexing it and wiggling his fingers. It still felt funny. The rehab on it was all but over.

What was fun was learning to fight with one eye. Organs and limbs were easily cloned for 'spare parts' should something like what happened to Ron come to pass. Within a week, Ron had a new hand on his arm. Unfortunately, the eye was another story.

The eye has far too many sensitive nerves to successfully clone a working copy, so Ron had taken the original Big Boss's fashion statement: a black eye patch over a long, somewhat distinguishing scar that diagonally crossed his right cheek and forehead.

"Fifteen's up, Shadow," Raiden said, entering the lounge.

"Can't we take the rest of the day off, Jack?" Ron asked, resting his face in his hands.

"If you're going to get back on the horse, we have to get you used to your new depth perception," Raiden stated, "And the Boss told me not to let off your ass for a second."

"Whoever decided to put Solid Snake as head of Foxhound needs a CAT scan …" Ron sighed.

"Amen to that … and by the way … half a day off shouldn't hurt," Raiden said, plopping down beside his friend and teammate. "Besides, Meryl's recruit is supposed to come in today."

"New recruit?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, supposed to be top of her class at the academy. Just brought in a couple of months ago. Already got her codename even: Red Fox." Raiden informed, picking up an apple from the coffee table.

"Fox? Awesome, we haven't had a soldier take that codename since Snake's first run with Foxhound," Ron cheered, "Wonder what she'll be like."

"Not a clue, bud," Raiden shrugged, "Word is she can do anything she's assigned to do … Speaking of girls who can do anything, heard anything back from Kim?"

Ron's somewhat happy demeanor dropped like a brick. "Not a word. She hasn't returned my letters, and when I call, her brothers and Mrs. P all say Kim told them not to tell me."

Ron then noticed Raiden fighting a grin, "You know something, don't you?"

"Couldn't tell you," Raiden said, looking away.

"Jack …" Ron growled.

"Easy there, Cyclops, don't want to get too excited now," Jack said before sticking his tongue out at his friend.

"How about I tell Rosemary and Meryl who really is responsible for the shower shots of them that went around the base last year? I'm sure Hal would like to know too," Ron grinned.

"I really can't tell you, Shadow; if I could, I would …" Raiden said, getting up from the couch.

Before Ron could attack again, Meryl's voice ran through the lounge, "There you are, Shadow Snake," Meryl said in a singsong voice, poking her head into the room. "Come out here and meet my recruit: Red Fox."

Ron sighed and stood up, "We'll talk about this later, Raiden," Ron said as he walked out. "Ok, where is… she …" Ron sighed, but trailed off when he saw who was standing with Meryl.

"KP?" Ron asked, looking very unsure.

"Hi …" Kim said somewhat shyly.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get in touch with you for months; are you here to meet this recruit too?"

"OH, GOD!" Meryl slapped her own forehead, "Damn it, Ron, look her over!"

"Huh?" Ron asked, but obeyed anyway. Kim was dressed as she normally would be: cargo pants, combat boots, and a green, midriff baring tank top, then he noticed what was different: two tattoos on her right arm. One was the Foxhound insignia and the other was the symbol of a red fox. "Y-you're the new recruit?"

Kim nodded before looking hesitantly at his face, "I understand if you don't want me to, but I just … I worry about you and I want to be with you. I want to fight with you and work with you on your missions. I understand if you don't want me to, and if you say the word, I'll leave. Meryl said it herself; I still can quit up until my first Foxhound training mission under her. So … what do you say, Ron? Team Possible again? This time for real and not make believe?"

Ron stared into those emerald pools as he leveled his options and thoughts. There was no way, shape, or form that Ron liked the idea of Kim taking on jobs like him, but he was aware that she had killed Drakken. And chances were, Foxhound or not, Kim would follow him. And also as close as he was to Meryl, Snake, and Raiden, he didn't trust anyone to watch his back as much as he trusted her. "Ok, you've got my blessing, KP."

Kim squealed and started to move in for a kiss, but Meryl stepped in between. "Sorry, Romeo and Juliet, no kissie-kissie yet. The fun starts now, Kim. Sooner you get your training done, the sooner you'll be assigned to Snake unit. And should you complete your training, and Ron, you complete your retraining in good time; I got word from the boss we can arrange quarters with each other."

Kim and Ron turned a shade red, which caused a chuckle from the older girl, "We figured you'd be sleeping in each others quarters anyway … seeing how platonic you two are in your relationship," Meryl added with a wink. "So are you two game?"

Kim and Ron saluted. Meryl returned it, "You get back with Raiden," she pointed to Ron. "And you come with me, Kim. Time for a little trip to a place we at Foxhound like to call Hell."

Kim and Ron stole a quick yet passionate kiss before heading off in opposite directions. They both stopped suddenly, a unison gasp, and a slap to the back of the neck. "What's wrong?" Meryl asked concernedly.

"Nothing with me, just felt like a bug bite." Ron said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Funny, me too …" Kim said, rolling her neck.

"Enough talk, soldiers, MOVE!" Meryl barked and they jumped into step. Despite the serious feel of everything around them, Kim and Ron had never felt happier.

--

Washington DC, The Patriot Stronghold one mile under the White House …

"OK, Colonel," Wade said from his computer desk in the set made up to look like a bedroom. "I self destructed the tracking chips like you ordered."

"Good, now we have a chance, a big chance," Colonel Campbell nodded, looking over the boy's shoulder. "We got Kim and Ron ready, now it is in theirs and Snake's hands."

"What are you two doing?" a familiar feminine voice called from the door. The two turned to see Shego and another figure in the shadows staring at them with puzzlement.

"Something's gone wrong with the tracking chips," Wade answered, "We can't track Kim or Ron anymore, Shego."

"Oh that sucks a big load," Shego shrugged unconcerned. "They're just pawns like everyone else in that silly, little, GI Joe-wannabe club. Don't you agree, Light?"

The figure known as Light Snake, who was dressed in an almost identical Sneak Suit as Ron's only white instead of black, nodded, "Stoppable and Kimmie are no challenge whatsoever."

"Funny, Ron took you down pretty easily, Shego," Campbell smirked, "And they both put you on your back several times, Light Snake."

"Ha, I actually enjoyed Kim sending me on my back; she's rather good at that. And I'm not referring to fighting," Light Snake laughed, "Sooner or later, I'll take Shadow Snake and take back what's mine."

"Never underestimate your enemy," Campbell advised.

"Enemy? This isn't a war, Campbell; this is one big game!" Light Snake laughed with Shego.

Campbell nodded and looked away. 'Maybe so, but every game has an end,' he thought as he watched the last feed from Kim and Ron: a still photo of them sharing a kiss. 'America is depending on you two. Don't let us down.'

THE END

C. Cowboy: My first KP story is finally finished! Thanks everyone who's read the story up to this point and I'd like to thank Mondomage, Fusionblaster, Jareth Leonine, and Geor-Sama for beta reading the chapters for me. And also this is the end of Shadow Snake, but the KP/Metal Gear Solid story is only half way through. One more story is already in production. Titled _Metal Gear Red Fox: Freedom's Never Free, _which will have its first chapter posted Sunday July 4th 2004. This sequel will cover Kim, Ron, and the Foxhound Team fighting to save the United States and her people from the Patriots once and for all. Crammed with action, adventure, angst, mystery, suspense, and romance. Last, but not least, I would like to dedicate Shadow Snake and the coming Red Fox fics to the soldiers who lay their lives on the lines for freedom. Don't forget to review and thanks again for reading!


End file.
